


Writing's on the wall

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, Omega!Natasha, Post-Civil War (Marvel), hurt and maybe comfort, mash-up movies/comics, omega!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le avevano insegnato che avere un branco era una debolezza. Essere poi l’omega di un branco avrebbe significato sofferenza, sottomissione. Avere un branco non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte nel mondo, avrebbe solo finito per rallentare le sue missioni. <br/>La Vedova Nera non aveva bisogno di un branco e soprattutto non c’era alcuna utilità nell’esserne l’omega e avere un alpha da cui dipendere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Le avevano insegnato che avere un branco era una debolezza. Essere poi l’omega di un branco avrebbe significato sofferenza, sottomissione. Avere un branco non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte nel mondo, avrebbe solo finito per rallentare le sue missioni. 

La Vedova Nera non aveva bisogno di un branco e soprattutto non c’era alcuna utilità nell’esserne l’omega e avere un alpha da cui dipendere. Se lo era sentito ripetere da quando erano iniziati i suoi allenamenti nella Stanza Rossa. E lei aveva lasciato che le loro parole entrassero fin nel profondo del suo cervello. Sarebbe stata un’omega forte. Avrebbe dipeso sempre e soltanto da sé stessa. Non avrebbe mai permesso che qualcuno la legasse a sé e ne facesse la sua compagna. 

Aveva visto quanto potesse esse distruttivo avere un branco e vedere questo branco dissolversi come se fosse stato un castello di sabbia che lentamente era stato bagnato dalle onde finché una più forte non si era abbattuta per distruggere tutto. Anche per questo non aveva mai voluto avere un branco a cui appartenere, non aveva mai voluto far capire a nessuno che era un omega. 

Ma il branco era capitato da solo, senza che lei lo volesse.

“Sei un’omega?”

Natasha aveva girato di scatto la testa. Non si era accorta che qualcuno fosse entrato in cucina e questo la spaventava. Si stava rilassando forse troppo da quando si era trasferita alla Stark Tower.

Tony Stark era appoggiato allo stipite della porta e la osservava. Doveva essersi appena svegliato, oppure non aveva dormito affatto ed era appena uscito dal proprio laboratorio. 

“Cosa te lo fa pensare?” Aveva finito di versare il caffè in una tazza, dandogli nuovamente le spalle. Ora che sapeva che era nella stanza poteva percepirlo e avrebbe subito capito se l’uomo si sarebbe avvicinato, anche se fosse stato il più silenzioso possibile.

“Ho trovato dei soppressori che non sono i miei e mi sono messo a fare delle ipotesi su chi potrebbe essere l’altro omega in casa. Ho chiesto a Steve se erano suoi e mi ha chiuso la porta di camera sua in faccia, finendo quasi per spaccarmi il naso, ma vedere la sua espressione è stato molto divertente. Devo chiedere a J.A.R.V.I.S. se per caso ha fatto una registrazione di quel momento.”

Tony si stava avvicinando, sentiva i suoi passi sulla superficie liscia delle piastrelle della cucina. Si era fermato accanto a lei facendo finta di nulla. Aveva recuperato la propria tazza con la stampa “The greatest genius of all times” dalla credenza e l’aveva subito riempita di caffè. 

“Li ho portati al tuo piano e te li ho lasciati all’ingresso.” 

L’uomo non la stava guardando e lei gliene fu grata. Aveva commesso un errore stupidissimo causato dalla distrazione. Sapeva anche dove aveva lasciato la scatola con le pillole.

In spogliatoio, la sera prima. Aveva avuto un allenamento con Steve e si era assentata solo un attimo per prendere la pillola come faceva ogni giorno alla stessa ora. E poi Clint l’aveva chiamata e lei si era lasciata di nuovo cogliere di sorpresa. 

“Non sono i miei.” Aveva detto a bassa voce cercando di togliersi da quella situazione. Due omega nello stesso branco non erano necessari. L’avrebbero mandata via. Era inutile.

“Oh, Natasha. Ti prego. In questo istante hai il mio stesso odore di quando ho i miei  _ episodi _ .”

Attacchi di panico, si era detta mentalmente la donna, e voleva dirgli che si sbagliava, ma Tony aveva ripreso a parlare.

“Non so a cosa tu stia pensando adesso, credo che la tua mente sia troppo complessa anche per un genio come me, e io sono il primo ad aver accettato questo mio essere omega solo recentemente, ma Steve dice sempre che siamo un branco. E il branco si protegge. Siamo più o meno un branco unito da quando Loki ha deciso di farci visita. Abbiamo dimostrato di poter funzionare bene, anche se non in modo convenzionale. E tu sei stata accanto a Steve durante la caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e la comparsa del Winter Soldier, quindi sai che è un bravo alpha e che con lui qui non hai nulla da temere. No, forse mi sto spiegando male, me lo dicono spesso.” Tony aveva accarezzato il proprio pizzetto prima di guardarla. “Voglio dire che non ci devi alcuna spiegazione e che puoi tranquillamente continuare a prendere quei soppressori e far finta di essere una beta. Ma ecco, come dire, puoi anche uscire allo scoperto. Cioè, se l’ho fatto io che tutti credevano essere un alpha, allora…” Si era passato una mano sugli occhi e la donna aveva notato quanto fosse agitato in quel momento. Tony Stark non era bravo a parlare con le persone. Non lo sarebbe mai stato. “Ma poi che razza di dosaggio è quello?”

“Miscela speciale.”

“Ho notato. Molto speciale.” Aveva scosso la testa e non aveva aggiunto altro. Tony era un ficcanaso, sempre, ma c’erano dei momenti in cui prendeva molto in considerazione i sentimenti degli altri. Per questo motivo era l’omega del branco e nessuno si era stupito quando Steve aveva poi deciso di formare coppia con lui. Anche se era stato Tony a non volerlo all’inizio. 

Diverso tempo prima della loro conversazione in cucina, Tony aveva deciso che non avrebbe più preso i soppressori e che si sarebbe fregato di quello che chiunque poteva dire sul fatto che Tony Stark fosse un omega. E così aveva davvero fatto. Quando le persone avevano iniziato ad accorgersi che quello che avevano sempre creduto un alpha era in realtà un omega avevano iniziato con i pettegolezzi e le maldicenze. Non era possibile che un omega potesse essere così potente. Come poteva non avere un alpha che lo tenesse in riga. Oppure, molto più malignamente, ripescavano la sua precedente vita sessuale e lo accusavano di lascivia, così tipica degli omega. Nessuno al di fuori della sua stretta cerchia di amici sapeva che non aveva avuto una vita sessuale così attiva e che era anche quella solo una farsa costruita da Tony per proteggere sé stesso. E davanti alle luci della stampa era sempre il solito Tony Stark, quello fatto di pessime battute e dal comportamento discutibile. Quando invece era al sicuro tra le mura della Stark Tower, allora permetteva al suo essere omega di uscire allo scoperto.

Dire che Tony Stark fosse un omega fedele allo stereotipo sarebbe stato sbagliato. Anche a casa manteneva la sua posizione, scontrandosi con Steve Rogers senza averne paura. Natasha si era più volte chiesta come riuscisse a opporglisi così. Poi si era data una risposta, ancora prima che i due diventassero una coppia. Tony si fidava di Steve e sapeva che l’alpha non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Per questo motivo aveva ceduto al corteggiamento impacciato del Capitano. Steve era sempre presente, aiutando Tony durante i periodi in cui andava in calore, anche se non avevano ancora marchiato uno le ghiandole dell’altro. Quello era stato il passo successivo; dopo la rottura ufficiale tra Tony e Pepper, dopo la caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dopo la fuga del Winter Soldier e il ricovero in ospedale di Steve. 

Natasha e Sam avevano continuato a darsi il cambio finché Steve non aveva ripreso conoscenza. Avevano iniziato a preoccuparsi già dopo 24 ore. Natasha sapeva che il siero che scorreva nelle vene del Capitano risanava il suo corpo da qualsiasi ferita. Solo che Steve non apriva gli occhi. 

Aveva telefonato a Tony, anche se non sapeva quanto fosse giusto. Tony aveva lasciato New York qualche tempo dopo la battaglia contro i Chitauri. Lo stesso aveva fatto Steve, e lei lo aveva seguito sotto ordine dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sapeva che qualcosa era successo tra i due uomini, ma non erano affari suoi. Solo che vedere Steve in ospedale aveva fatto scattare qualcosa in lei. 

Non era l’omega del branco. Non sapeva neppure che fine avesse fatto tutto il resto dei membri. Sapeva solo che il loro alpha era ferito e Tony doveva saperlo, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa per farli allontanare per così tanti mesi. 

E Tony non si era fatto pregare. Ricordava solo di avergli detto “Tony, Steve è in ospedale.” e l’uomo aveva chiuso la telefonata arrivando a Washington con l’armatura addosso. Più veloce di qualsiasi aereo, si era giustificato quando la sicurezza dell’ospedale aveva cercato di rimproverarlo. Ma stavano comunque parlando di Tony Stark, che li aveva allontanati tutti con qualche parola e moina, facendosi vedere forte ed indistruttibile, solo per poi crollare una volta chiusa la porta della stanza di Steve. 

“Perché non si sveglia?” Non si era mosso dalla porta, guardando l’uomo che dormiva sul letto. 

“Non si sa. Forse solo per lo shock.” Natasha aveva guardato prima Tony e poi di nuovo Steve. “Come ti ho detto poco fa, il Winter Soldier è il suo Bucky. Credo che questo lo abbia colpito più di quanto non sembrasse in un primo momento.” Si era alzata dalla sedia su cui aveva passato le ultime ore e gli si era avvicinata. L’odore di Tony la colpiva con troppa violenza. Paura. Tristezza. Frustrazione. Possessività. Aveva deglutito, osservandolo meglio. No, non aveva ancora i segni del legame sul collo. Per questo non aveva percepito lo stato in cui versava Steve. “Scusa, forse non dovevo chiamarti. So che non vi siete parlati per diverso tempo, ma sei l’unica persona che mi è venuta in mente per poterlo aiutare.”

Era uscita dalla stanza senza voler ascoltare una possibile risposta di Stark. Aveva deglutito appoggiandosi alla porta. Quello era il suo branco, per quanto poco convenzionale potesse essere. Quello era il primo branco a cui apparteneva e nonostante tutti i soppressori ormonali che continuava a prendere, il suo istinto da omega aveva preso il sopravvento e voleva proteggere le persone che ne facevano parte. 

Steve. Tony. Bruce. Clint. Thor. E ora anche quel Sam che li aveva aiutati così tanto senza chiedere nulla in cambio. 

Si sentiva così debole nell’avere qualcuno da proteggere. Prima esisteva solo lei. Non doveva preoccuparsi di proteggere nessun altro. Essere una spia era troppo pericoloso per poter avere altre persone attorno. Era cresciuta con quell’idea ben radicata nella sua testa. Una spia ha bisogno solo di sé stessa e di nessun altro. Una spia non si può fidare. Una spia non può mai abbassare la guardia. Una spia deve solo cercare ogni modo possibile per sopravvivere sempre, non importa quali mezzi debba usare. E lei lo aveva sempre fatto. Era sempre sopravvissuta in qualche modo, usando il cervello o il corpo. Poco importava. 

Poi all’improvviso era arrivato Clint Barton. Per qualche strano motivo si era fidata di lui. E per la prima volta aveva qualcosa di molto simile ad una famiglia. Aveva tradito la propria madrepatria ed era diventata una spia del nemico contro cui era stata addestrata sin dall’infanzia. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. le aveva dato un posto diverso in cui poter vivere. Le aveva permesso di respirare la libertà per la prima volta. Clint era come un fratellino pestifero a cui doveva badare, e Nick Fury era quasi la figura paterna che non aveva mai avuto. Non si era fidata di lui per diverso tempo. Era convinta che volesse usarla, e poi una volta che non avesse più avuto bisogno di lui l’avrebbe abbandonata. Non era successo. Fury le aveva affidato una missione dopo l’altra. Anche quella di spiare Tony Stark per capire se l’uomo potesse essere utile al progetto Avengers che Fury voleva portare a compimento ad ogni costo.

Ora, a distanza di anni e tante avventure che avevano vissuto, si pentiva del profilo psicologico che aveva stilato del presunto alpha. Il Tony Stark che aveva conosciuto mentre si era finta la nuova segretaria di Pepper era lontano anni luce dall’uomo che aveva potuto conoscere in seguito.

Anche per questo non aveva esitato a seguirlo a New York per ben due volte. Due omega in un branco non servivano a nulla, ma Tony le stava dando un luogo da chiamare casa per la prima volta. E lei non voleva rifiutare.

E questo era uno dei motivi per cui si era schierata con Tony quando Steve aveva perso la testa e aveva lasciato il branco.


	2. Chapter 2

La perdita del legame con il proprio alpha era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto sperimentare sulla propria pelle. Si era reputata fin troppo fortunata a non avere mai avuto un compagno. A non aver mai avuto la pazza idea di permettere a qualcuno di insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri e renderla schiava di quei legami che si formano inevitabilmente tra le persone. Era stata brava ad evitarlo per molti anni. 

Steve Rogers aveva marchiato in modo indelebile Tony Stark. E Tony Stark aveva fatto lo stesso con il Capitano Rogers. I due uomini sarebbero rimasti legati uno all’altro fino alla fine, in un legame più vero che qualsiasi voto matrimoniale potesse sperare di ottenere.

Anche se uno dei due avesse deciso di andarsene per rincorrere i fantasmi del passato. 

Tony Stark si era frantumato in un migliaio di pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi, proprio come il bicchiere di cristallo che aveva fatto cadere e che era ancora pieno di whisky. L’uomo aveva portato una mano sul proprio viso. Le sue spalle scosse dai tremiti. E la sua voce usciva rotta, pronunciando un’unica parola senza sosta.

_ Steve. _

Senza riflettere troppo sul da farsi gli si era avvicinata, stando attenta a non calpestare il vetro, e aveva abbracciato Tony con forza. Non poteva capire cosa stesse provando l’uomo, ma la disperazione che emanava era troppo forte per poter essere ignorata. 

“Andrà tutto bene, Tony. Vedrai… Andrà tutto bene.” Continuava a stringere quell’uomo a sé, meditando vendetta contro Steve. Contro Clint. Contro Sam. Contro  _ James _ . 

Tony le aveva dato un luogo sicuro in cui vivere. Tony l’aveva convinta a smettere di nascondersi. Era un omega rotto e i soppressori avrebbero solo smesso di nascondere il suo odore. 

E di quelle persone poteva fidarsi. Non aveva nulla da temere anche se tutti avrebbero percepito che non era un beta. Quel branco era casa. Quel branco era famiglia. 

Come ogni famiglia avevano i loro segreti. Steve la sua costante ricerca di Bucky. Tony i suoi esperimenti su nuove armature. E anche lei aveva più segreti di quelli che era disposta ad ammettere.

“Perché se n’è andato? Lui ha voluto questo legame. Lui ha deciso che dovevamo appartenere uno all’altro. Perché non è qui?” Era riuscita a trascinarlo sul divano in qualche modo. Era così debole ed indifeso in quel momento che nessuno avrebbe pensato che fosse lo stesso Tony Stark che in pubblico sembrava fatto della stessa lega della sua armatura. 

Lo aveva stretto a sé con forza, ed era la prima volta che abbracciava qualcuno per consolarlo. Era la prima volta che la sua natura omega si faceva viva e le imponeva di prendersi cura di qualcuno del branco. O di quello che ne era rimasto. Aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli mentre Tony affondava il viso contro la sua spalla e lasciava cadere tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto da quando Steve se n’era andato.

“Tornerà… Vedrai, Tony. Tornerà. Deve solo portare a termine questa missione.” Si era morsa le labbra subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole. Quella missione non esisteva. La missione l’aveva avuta Tony. 

Terminare Steve Rogers e tutti quelli che si erano uniti a lui. 

“Perché lo ha fatto?”

“Non lo so, Tony.” Aveva sospirato, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli nella speranza di calmarlo, ben sapendo che non ci sarebbe riuscita. 

Per loro quell’Atto di Registrazione non significava nulla. Sia lei che Tony avevano già reso pubbliche le loro identità. Tony ad una conferenza stampa. Lei ad un processo. E anche il tenente colonnello Rhodes non aveva mai fatto mistero che ci fosse lui all’interno del War Machine. 

Poteva capire Clint. Clint aveva una famiglia da proteggere. Per lui era già difficile avere due branchi a cui appartenere. Poteva capire anche Sam, che aveva deciso di seguire Steve per solo Dio sapeva quale idolatria il militare aveva per il biondo.

Non poteva capire Steve. Tutti sapevano chi era Steve Rogers. Tutti sapevano chi era Capitan America. E lui stava rischiando la sua vita e quella di Tony per salvare un uomo che non poteva essere salvato. 

“Il destino fa schifo, non credi? Tra tutte le persone che l’HYDRA e la Stanza Rossa potevano usare come cavia, dovevano proprio prendere Barnes? Il  _ suo _ Barnes?” Tony aveva riso contro la sua spalla. Una risata spenta, falsa. Un suono che sperava di non dover più sentire perché non sembrava appartenere a quell’uomo. Lo aveva stretto con più forza. Ed era puro istinto. 

“Tornerà. Ti chiederà scusa in ginocchio. E tu lo perdonerai. Non subito, ma lo farai. Tornerete come prima. Sarete di nuovo uniti. Andrà tutto bene.” Continuava a ripetere delle parole che molto probabilmente erano delle bugie. “Tornerà con Clint e Sam. Torneranno qui. Forse, se riesce a salvarlo, porterà qui anche Barnes. E tu li riaccoglierai, Tony, come hai già fatto in precedenza quando ci hai dato un posto sicuro dove stare.”

Aveva continuato a tenerlo tra le proprie braccia. Lo aveva ascoltato piangere e chiamare senza sosta un uomo che non sarebbe tornato, finché non si era addormentato. Anche allora non si era mossa. Era rimasta sul divano con le braccia strette attorno a lui. Si era assopita, solo per svegliarsi quando Rhodes era entrato nel salotto e li aveva coperti. 

“Non volevo svegliarti.”

“Ho il sonno troppo leggero. Ti ho sentito quando la porta si è aperta.” 

Rhodes si era seduto sul tavolino da caffè e guardava Tony, che ora dormiva come un bambino. “Lo porto a letto, così puoi andare a riposare anche tu.”

La donna aveva scosso leggermente la testa per non rischiare di svegliare Tony. “Non vuole dormire in quella stanza ed in quel letto. Dovresti averlo notato anche tu che dorme sempre qui, o giù nel suo laboratorio.” Lo aveva stretto ancora, accarezzandogli piano la schiena. Ed era un gesto troppo intimo, che si era permessa con qualcuno soltanto una volta prima di quel momento. 

“Grazie per essere rimasta dalla sua parte.” Rhodes la guardava e nonostante l’oscurità della stanza poteva notare che la sua espressione si era addolcita rispetto a quando era entrato nella stanza.

“E dove altro sarei potuta andare? Avrei dovuto nascondermi di nuovo e stare attenta a chiunque. E l’ho fatto per tutta la mia vita. Tony ci ha dato un luogo che potevamo chiamare casa e qualcosa di molto simile ad una famiglia. E’ come una gattara che raccoglie i suoi randagi per permettergli di avere un luogo sicuro in cui leccarsi le ferite. E se li riprenderà a casa una volta che saranno tornati da questa guerra.” Aveva guardato Tony che dormiva con la fronte appoggiata contro il suo petto. Sembrava quasi un bambino in quel momento e lei si era sentita come una madre che doveva proteggere il proprio cucciolo. “Ho sbagliato moltissimo con Tony. Ho stilato un rapporto sulla sua personalità che è molto lontano dalla realtà. E questo glielo devo. Devo proteggere le cose per lui importanti e cercare di riportargli a casa Steve.”

“Il Capitano è un fuorilegge, di questo te ne rendi conto?” 

“Se hanno permesso a me di avere una seconda possibilità e sono una spia russa, credo che la concederanno anche a lui. Tony ha amicizie che contano. Anche tu, e so che per Tony faresti qualsiasi cosa. E anch’io ho un paio di persone che mi devono dei favori.”

“E il Winter Soldier?”

Aveva deglutito e poi aveva guardato per l’ennesima volta l’uomo che dormiva. “Questo dovrà deciderlo Tony.”

 

★ ☆ ★

 

“Sei un figlio di puttana, Rogers!” Natasha gli si era scagliata addosso non appena lo aveva visto arrivare nell’ala medica della Stark Tower. Gli aveva dato un pugno, colpendolo con tutta la forza che le era rimasta. Era stanca, sporca e ferita. La sua tuta da combattimento era strappata in più punti e aveva bisogno di cure mediche anche lei, ma non poteva permettere a Steve di avvicinarsi a Tony. Non ora. Forse non glielo avrebbe permesso neppure in futuro. Lei aveva giurato di proteggere Tony. Lo aveva promesso a Pepper. E anche a Rhodes. “Come hai potuto farlo?” Lo aveva colpito di nuovo, ma Steve non la stava fermando. Incassava i suoi pugni e la lasciava sfogare. “Non fare il martire ora! Lo avete quasi ucciso!” Quasi non riconosceva la propria voce in quel momento. Sentiva le guance umide e gli occhi che bruciavano. Ed era così arrabbiata e triste che non sentiva neppure il dolore delle sue stesse ferite.

“Natasha, calmati ora.” Due braccia calde la avevano allontanata dal Capitano e l’avevano stretta con quanta più forza potevano. E lei non si era ribellata anche se avrebbe potuto farlo con pochissimo sforzo. Era allenata per quello. Sapeva come difendersi da altri corpi. 

Non sapeva come difendersi dalle emozioni che provava in quel momento. Era molto diverso da quando aveva creduto di aver perso Clint. Quella volta era sicura che lo avrebbe riportato indietro in qualche modo e ci era riuscita.

Questa volta non era sicura di nulla.

“Io mi fidavo di te. E anche lui si fidava.” Aveva preso un profondo respiro, prima di guardare di nuovo il biondo che le stava di fronte. “Lo hai quasi ucciso. E per cosa? Per salvare un assassino per cui non c’è redenzione?”

E stava odiando Steve. Odiava la sua espressione. Odiava i suoi occhi arrossati dalle lacrime. E odiava il suo silenzio.

“Natasha, va a farti medicare. Ora.” Fury la teneva ancora ferma, anche se aveva allentato la presa. Le parlava piano, come se fosse un animale ferito che non doveva essere spaventato. “Intanto io parlo con il nostro prode Capitano e cerchiamo di trovare una soluzione.”

Aveva annuito e si era allontanata subito. Non voleva stare vicino a Steve. Non voleva guardarlo. 

Non voleva vedere neppure Clint. E aveva ignorato Sam che la stava chiamando. Con la coda dell’occhio aveva notato Wanda in una delle stanze e sentiva lo sguardo della ragazza su di sé. Non voleva avere nulla a che fare che non nessuno di loro.

Aveva ignorato l’ordine di Fury di andare a farsi medicare ed era andata verso la stanza in cui era ricoverato Rhodes. Non era grave. Qualche osso rotto e qualche punto qua e là. Si sarebbe ripreso velocemente e perfettamente. 

Tony d’altro canto era ancora in sala operatoria. E quella era stata la sua meta successiva, dopo essersi assicurata che Rhodes stesse dormendo tranquillamente. 

Si era seduta per terra, davanti alla porta della sala operatoria. Le ginocchia strette al petto e la fronte appoggiata ad esse. Si era stupita dell’assenza di Pepper, ma probabilmente la donna era ancora sul suo aereo privato e sarebbe arrivata entro breve. Fino ad allora lei non avrebbe lasciato quella postazione. 

“Se non curi quelle ferite potrebbero infettarsi.” Nick Fury si era seduto di fronte a lei, appoggiando un kit di pronto soccorso sulla sedia più vicina. 

“Tony potrebbe non uscire da quella sala operatoria.” Aveva deglutito di nuovo, come per cercare di mascherare la propria preoccupazione e angoscia. Quella non era la Vedova Nera per cui era stata addestrata. Quella non era lei. 

“Tony è più coriaceo di tutti noi messi insieme. E’ sopravvissuto all’Afghanistan con una batteria di macchina che lo teneva in vita. E’ sopravvissuto all’avvelenamento da palladio. Quello è come uno scarafaggio, non te ne liberi facilmente.” L’uomo aveva aperto la scatola che si era portato dietro, prendendo cotone e disinfettante e iniziando a ripulirle le ferite sulle braccia. “Lo ricuciranno, lo sederanno e lo porteranno nella stanza del tenente colonnello Rhodes, con somma disperazione di quest’ultimo non appena Stark aprirà gli occhi e inizierà a blaterare.” Le aveva preso il viso tra le mani, costringendola a guardarlo e a questo modo poteva anche controllare le altre ferite su di esso. “Sei fortunata a non avere bisogno di punti, perché non sono davvero capace di farli e ti farei rimanere qualche cicatrice.”

Natasha aveva percepito le sue labbra distendersi in un sorriso, e stava per piangere di nuovo. 

“Gli ho promesso che lo avrei protetto. Lo avevo promesso anche a Pepper e Rhodes. E anche a quello stronzo di Steve. Gli avevo giurato che avrei tenuto Tony il più lontano possibile da qualsiasi pericolo ed invece ho fallito questa missione.”

“Questa non era una tua missione. Tu non avevi ordini di nessuno da eseguire. Eri con Tony per tua scelta.” Le stava accarezzando le guance con dolcezza, come aveva fatto quando era stata molto più giovane e lui l’aveva accolta allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. “Se può farti stare meglio, non permetterò a Rogers di avvicinarsi a Stark fin quando non sarà Stark stesso a chiedermelo. E tu dovresti parlare con Barton. Ha la faccia da cane bastonato e mi sta dando veramente fastidio.”

“Clint ha una famiglia da proteggere e questo posso capirlo. Ha tre figli. Ha una casa in cui poter fare ritorno quando desidera. E deve proteggerli.  _ Bože moj _ , ho tenuto io stessa questo segreto per poter permettere alla sua famiglia di vivere senza pericoli. Ma Steve… Barnes in certi momenti neppure si ricorda di lui. Non si ricorda di nessuno. Gli hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello troppe volte.”

“Ha chiesto di te.” Fury aveva interrotto il suo flusso di pensieri vomitato sotto forma di parole e lei si era bloccata. Lo aveva guardato. “Ha chiesto di Natalia, per la precisione. Quindi qualcosa si ricorda. E tu lo conosci da prima di Odessa, non è così?”

“A volte allenava le reclute della Stanza Rossa. Le ragazze più grandi. Quelle che superavano l’infanzia e avevano qualche speranza di diventare la Vedova Nera. Mi ha allenata nell’inverno tra il 1998 e il 1999. Poi non l’ho più visto, fino ad Odessa.” 

“E?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio a quella domanda di Fury e l’uomo aveva inclinato la testa per guardarla. “Davvero vuoi farmi credere che sia tutto qui?”

“Non mi ricordavo che ti piacessero i pettegolezzi, capo.” Aveva scosso leggermente la testa. Sì, Fury era quanto di più potesse avvicinarsi ad un padre. “Quell’inverno ho iniziato a prendere i soppressori perché il mio corpo aveva deciso di aver raggiunto la maturità sessuale. Ed il resto lo sai anche tu. Mi sono  _ laureata _ , mi hanno fatto quel bel regalino, e sono diventata la Vedova Nera. Per tradirli molto velocemente e passare dalla vostra parte.” Aveva indugiato ancora un attimo nel conforto di quelle mani sul suo viso prima che Fury le spostasse per applicare qualche cerotto sulle ferite appena pulite. 

“Stark aveva lasciato scritto, prima che andaste in battaglia, che una volta finito tutto dovevate tutti, e sottolineo tutti, tornare qui. Barnes compreso. Ha deciso di metterlo nello stesso piano di Rogers.”

“Stai scherzando, vero?”

“Per quanto mi piacerebbe dirti di sì, purtroppo non sto scherzando. E’ il branco di Tony e Tony fa le regole, per quanto sia il primo che vorrebbe portare Barnes il più lontano possibile da voi.” Fury si era alzato, aveva chiuso il kit di pronto soccorso e l’aveva guardata ancora una volta. “Quando vorrai farlo, e qualcosa mi dice che lo vorrai, Barnes è in uno dei piani interrati con alcuni dei nostri agenti. Per ora non sembra avere intenzioni ostili e si è fatto medicare e ammanettare senza protestare. E tu, signorina, una volta che avrai visto Tony uscire da lì, andrai subito a lavarti, cambiarti, mangiare e riposare, chiaro?”

“Sissignore.” Gli aveva sorriso debolmente e lui aveva ricambiato prima di darle le spalle e mormorare qualcosa sul fatto che non era così vecchio per avere dei figli tanto grandi.

Era rimasta seduta lì per quello che le era sembrato un tempo infinito. La testa appoggiata contro la parete e gli occhi fissi sul muro di fronte a sé. Doveva immaginare che Tony avrebbe fatto il possibile per tenerli tutti uniti. Era anche lui solo al mondo come quasi tutti loro. E anche quando i suoi genitori erano vivi, Tony non aveva assaporato cosa volesse dire avere una famiglia. 

Quella era la prima o unica famiglia che tutti loro potevano avere, Clint compreso dopotutto. E se per tenere unita la famiglia avesse dovuto accollarsi anche Barnes, Tony lo avrebbe ovviamente fatto. Natasha era sicura di questo da quando Steve se n’era andato di casa dopo aver localizzato Barnes. 

Avrebbe voluto picchiare Steve con ancora più forza. Aveva addosso così tanta rabbia e frustrazione che i due pugni che gli aveva dato non l’avevano lasciata in alcun modo soddisfatta. Sapeva che Fury l’avesse fermata per il bene di tutti, ma sperava che sarebbe almeno riuscita a fargli un occhio nero. E poi cosa pensavano sia Steve che Tony nel portare un altro alpha sotto il loro tetto? Un alpha danneggiato tra le altre cose. Un alpha che poteva essere come una bomba a orologeria, che un giorno sarebbe scoppiata e quella sarebbe stata la fine. 

Nessuno poteva controllare il Winter Soldier. Lei lo sapeva bene. Anche a loro, quando erano solo delle ragazzine, avevano insegnato che il Winter Soldier era pericoloso. Il Winter Soldier doveva essere temuto e se per caso ti trovavi a combattere contro di lui, dovevi scappare. Anche a costo di abbandonare la missione ed essere punita, perché una volta che il Soldato aveva una missione da portare a termine non si sarebbe fermato di fronte a nulla. 

E la cicatrice sul suo ventre ne era la prova.

 

★ ☆ ★

 

Era entrata nella cucina del piano comune per mangiare qualcosa, dopo essersi lavata e cambiata come Fury le aveva ordinato, con i capelli ancora umidi ed un asciugamano attorno alle spalle. Aveva indossato dei vestiti comodi, qualcosa che le facesse dimenticare la sensazione della tuta aderente che aveva indossato quel giorno e che era ora abbandonata sul pavimento del suo bagno. Tony avrebbe dovuto costruirgliene una nuova. Era troppo rovinata per essere riparata ed indossata nuovamente. Non che volesse mettersi di nuovo addosso qualcosa che aveva quasi portato alla morte i membri del branco. Da qualsiasi parte fossero schierati. Anche se ora li ignorava mentre si stava avvicinando al frigorifero.

“Tasha, ti prego. Parlami.” 

Aveva alzato la mano, aprendo il palmo nella sua direzione, e Clint si era zittito, portatosi entrambe le mani ai capelli e mormorando qualcosa. 

“Non volevamo arrivare a questo. E lo sai anche tu. So che eri in contatto con Steve per qualche tempo.” 

Aveva ricambiato lo sguardo di Sam mentre si appoggiava al mobile della cucina e beveva dalla bottiglia di succo d’arancia. 

“Se vuoi, per farmi perdonare ti preparo i cereali speciali  _ à la Clinton Francis _ .”

Sicuramente lo aveva guardato come se potesse ucciderlo solo con lo sguardo, perché Clint si era ammutolito di nuovo e aveva guardato la superficie del tavolo che era ricoperta di fogli. Con molta probabilità dovevano scrivere un rapporto da consegnare a Fury, o chi fosse al comando in quel periodo. E conoscendo Clint voleva chiederle una mano, una volta che lei avesse abbassato la guardia e gli avesse permesso di rientrare nel suo spazio personale. Era una tecnica che l’uomo aveva perfezionato negli anni. Solo che questa volta era ancora troppo arrabbiata per come si era conclusa quella battaglia.

“Senti, lo so che sei preoccupata per Tony e che vorresti solo vederlo camminare per la cucina in cerca di caffeina sotto qualsiasi forma, ma dobbiamo andare avanti.”

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e serrato forte la mascella per evitare di sbottare di nuovo. Doveva immaginare che per Clint andasse tutto bene fin quando riportavano a casa la pelle, non importava in quale condizione. Forse l’uomo aveva anche ragione. Forse il fatto che si trovassero di nuovo tutti lì doveva bastarle.

Ma non era così. C’erano troppe cose fuori posto e ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo perché potessero sistemarsi. Il rapporto tra Steve e Tony. Il suo rapporto con Steve. E soprattutto la presenza del Winter Soldier.

“Ok, ho detto di nuovo qualcosa di sbagliato.” Clint aveva passato la mano sugli occhi e aveva sbuffato subito dopo. “Forse ho sbagliato anche a non parlarne con te prima di schierarmi dalla parte di Steve. Forse ho sbagliato in tante altre cose, ma se non mi parli non risolviamo nulla. E poi mi pare di aver capito che anche tu ci hai nascosto molte cose,  _ Natalia _ .”

“Non chiamarmi così.”

Clint aveva sorriso, battendo un palmo contro il tavolo. “Sapevo che avresti risposto! Sam, mi devi dieci dollari.” Aveva spostato la mano dal tavolo, rivolgendola a palmo in su verso l’uomo che gli sedeva accanto e che scuotendo la testa estraeva dal portafoglio una banconota. “Perché Barnes conosce il tuo vecchio nome?”

“Lavoravamo per la stessa gente.” Aveva rimesso la bottiglia in frigorifero, dando le spalle ai due uomini, e decidendo che non meritavano alcuna spiegazione in più. Ed era anche una piccola vendetta nei confronti di Clint. Non avevano mai avuto segreti uno per l’altra. Da quando Clint era entrato nella sua esistenza, gli aveva raccontato tutto della sua nuova vita. Di quella vecchia gli aveva solo dato qualche accenno perché non era importante. Era passato. Era qualcosa a cui credeva di non dover più guardare.

“Sì, anche lui ha detto la stessa cosa. Più o meno.” Clint aveva ripreso a mangiare i suoi cereali e in quell’istante le mancava Tony che gli chiedeva se era mangime per uccelli. 

“Dov’è Steve?”

“Sta cercando di corrompere chiunque per fargli vedere Stark.” Sam si era alzato ed era molto più silenzioso di quanto non si sarebbe aspettata. In un attimo era vicino a lei e aveva dovuto trattenere l’istinto di prendere il primo coltello che le capitava sotto mano. Era a casa. Era al sicuro. Quello era solo Sam, nonostante tutto. “Natasha, Steve non voleva fare del male a Tony. Non aveva capito a cosa stava andando incontro.”

Si era voltata lentamente, guardando prima Sam e poi Clint. “Volete davvero avere ora questa conversazione? Non sono passate neppure 24 ore da quando abbiamo combattuto e se fosse per me non saremo tutti qui a fare finta che non sia successo nulla.”

“Non sapevamo che era tutta una montatura del Governo e dell’Esercito per catturare i due super soldati. E non guardami così. Stark ci ha lasciato dei file che purtroppo abbiamo letto solo una volta tornati qui.” Sam si era seduto sul mobile su cui lei si era appoggiata. La scrutava e lei gli aveva solo risposto inarcando un sopracciglio. “Perché non l’hai detto subito a Steve?”

“Ho cercato. Quella volta che mi ha telefonato per sapere come stava Tony. Ma lui non voleva lasciare Barnes. Per salvare qualcuno che ha tutte le capacità fisiche di fuggire a chiunque, ha rischiato la vita del suo omega e la sicurezza di tutto il branco.”

“Sentirti parlare del branco mi fa venire i brividi, Nat.”

Aveva guardato Clint e si era sentita ferita. Aveva contato fino a dieci per mantenere l’autocontrollo ed evitare di andare da Clint e dargli almeno uno schiaffo, e poi era uscita dalla cucina sentendo le voci di entrambi che la chiamavano.

Cosa stava pensando Stark? Perché li aveva ripresi con sé? Perché li aveva perdonati? 

Senza pensarci era arrivata all’ala medica della Stark Tower. Aveva rallentato il passo notando una massa blu raggomitolata davanti alla porta. La tuta strappata. Sporco all’inverosimile, tanto che i suoi bei capelli biondi sembravano castani. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. non mi fa entrare. Dice che i miei codici di accesso non sono validi.”

La donna aveva deglutito, fermandosi davanti alla porta. Steve era l’ultima persona che voleva vedere in quel momento. Anche meno dell’uomo che era tenuto rinchiuso nei sotterranei.

“Lo so. Li ho reimpostati io stessa.” Steve emanava troppi odori in quel momento e lei non voleva sentirli. Non voleva percepire la sua tristezza, la sua paura. Non si meritava la sua compassione. “Non voglio che tu lo veda, Steve.”

“Non puoi vietarmelo! Lui è il mio compagno!” Il Capitano era in piedi in un attimo, emanando tutto il potere che un alpha potesse, e questo l’aveva fatta tremare di paura per la prima volta di fronte a lui. Steve non aveva mai usato il suo essere alpha per imporsi su qualcuno di loro. 

“Non lo meriti. L’hai abbandonato per rincorrere qualcosa che non esiste. Per un uomo la cui mente è stata alterata così tante volte che nessuno lo potrà mai far tornare indietro. Il Bucky che conosci tu non esiste. Come non esiste il James che conosco io.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ora voi due rimanete qui finché non vi date una calmata. E la prossima volta vi faccio sedare entrambi. Non mi importa quali siano le vostre posizioni perché le avete dimostrate fin troppo e ringraziate Dio che io sia in questo momento troppo impegnato per farvi la paternale ad entrambi.” Fury aveva sbattuto i palmi sul tavolo della cucina, guardando prima Natasha e poi Steve, che era seduto di fronte a lei. “Rogers, a me non importa come tu ti possa sentire in questo momento, neanche lontanamente. Ma ti sembra il modo di attaccare qualcuno? Soprattutto l’altro omega del  _ tuo _ branco?” Steve aveva quasi ringhiato non spostando lo sguardo dal tavolo. “E tu, Romanoff. Io capisco che tu stia cercando di proteggere Stark in questo istante, ma il tuo odore ha fatto preoccupare tutti. Banner è quasi diventato verde mentre stava cambiando la flebo a Stark.” Si era mossa un po’ sulla sedia, fissando un punto oltre la spalla di Steve. “Ora voi due restate qui. Ne parlate da persone civili. E se passate alle mani un’altra volta, ve lo giuro, ve la dovrete vedere con me e non sarà una cosa piacevole. Sono stato chiaro?” Si era chinato un po’ per poterli guardare meglio e solo allora Natasha lo aveva guardato. Fury aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo e poi se ne era andato. Dal modo in cui camminava sembrava davvero molto arrabbiato.

“Era proprio questo che stavamo cercando di combattere. Essere liberi e non avere qualcuno che ci desse degli ordini.” Steve l’aveva guardata e lei aveva ricambiato lo sguardo.

“Sei un soldato. Dovresti essere abituato ad eseguire gli ordini, no?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, appoggiando meglio la schiena contro lo schienale della sedia. “Invece hai preferito non fidarti di Tony e muoverti da solo per salvare Barnes.” 

“Non sapevo cosa avesse in mente Tony, Natasha! Se lo avessi saputo subito, credi davvero che lo avrei messo in pericolo?”

“Sì, perché eri accecato da Barnes in questa tua ossessione di ritrovarlo.”

“Smettila di parlare così!” Era scattato in piedi, alzando nuovamente la voce e il prossimo passo sarebbe stata lei che gli saltava al collo ancora un volta. Come era successo poco prima davanti all’ala medica quando si era sentita minacciata e aveva attaccato per istinto. E Steve aveva risposto. Erano intervenuti Fury, diversi agenti a suo servizio, Clint, Sam, e anche Bruce. 

“Dico solo le cose come stanno, Steve.” Lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “E magari potresti lasciarmi finire prima di scattare come un cane rabbioso!” Si era alzata in piedi anche lei e lo guardava negli occhi. “Quando mai Tony ha fatto qualcosa che potesse ferire o danneggiare te? Anche quando ha creato Ultron in realtà cercava un modo per farci vivere tutti quanti in pace, in modo che non dovessimo più combattere! Quell’uomo da quando ti ha conosciuto è cambiato tantissimo, e te lo dico perché lo conosco da più tempo di te! Quindi credi davvero che avrebbe permesso a qualcuno di farti qualcosa? Ma no, tu devi per forza fare di testa tua e te ne sei fregato di lui! Hai chiamato una sola volta! E hai chiamato me, non dandomi neppure modo di spiegarti cosa stesse succedendo! Te ne sei andato e non puoi neppure immaginare in che stato lo hai ridotto! Hai lasciato il tuo omega e questo non te lo posso perdonare!”

L’uomo aveva sbattuto un pugno sul tavolo, lasciando un’impronta sulla superficie. Voleva risponderle qualcosa, lo si vedeva da come si muovevano i muscoli sul suo viso, ma con molta probabilità non riusciva a trovare le parole. 

“Ho sbagliato. Contenta?”

“No. Non sono contenta proprio per nulla, Steve.” Si era lasciata cadere sulla sedia, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Tu non c’eri. Tu non l’hai visto. Vedere Tony in quello stato…” Aveva scosso la testa prima di guardarlo di nuovo. “Perché lo hai marchiato? Sai che per un omega questo è molto più importante che per un alpha, no? Allora perché lo hai fatto?”

“Non credo di dovere a te questa spiegazione.” L’uomo l’aveva guardata negli occhi e anche se cercava di nasconderlo, lei riusciva a percepire chiaramente la sua paura. 

“Va bene. Perché allora hai portato un altro alpha nel tuo branco? E non mi dire che è perché Tony ha deciso così. Tony avrebbe permesso qualsiasi cosa pur di averti qui.” Aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso.

“Perché tu non hai fatto nulla per _ lui _ ?”

“Le ultime due volte che l’ho incrociato mi ha sparato contro. Ho due cicatrici d’arma da fuoco che lo dimostrano. Sai com’è, nonostante il mio lavoro di merda, ci tengo alla mia vita.”

“Ha sparato contro anche a me. Ha cercato di pugnalarmi. E sono quasi affogato. Ma per qualche motivo mi ha salvato. E non so cosa gli sia successo quando Pierce è stato sconfitto, ma è scappato dall’HYDRA e ora ricorda molte cose.” Steve aveva sospirato e si era allontanato dal tavolo per andare a riempire due tazze di caffè prima di ritornare dalla donna e porgergliene una.

“Non li abbiamo ancora sconfitti. Tony lo aveva capito quando ha letto a fondo tutti i documenti che gli ha portato Ross. E tutti sappiamo quanto Ross sia avverso ai supereroi, ad iniziare da Hulk.” Natasha lo aveva guardato di nuovo. “La cosa ha iniziato a puzzargli subito. Perché Ross era così ossessionato soprattutto da te e Barnes? Semplice. Catturarvi per poter fare degli esperimenti sugli unici due super soldati che siano mai stati creati.” Si era portata la tazza alle labbra, sorseggiando piano. “Tony voleva avvertirti, ma un certo idiota non si è fatto trovare. E l’unica volta che mi ha telefonato mi ha riattaccato in faccia senza che io potessi cercare di spiegargli come stessero le cose.”

“Tu volevi che mi arrendessi.”

“Si, perché a questo modo non vi sareste combattuti e tu e la tua piccola crew non sareste diventati i ricercati #1 d’America. Saresti tornato a casa. Avresti fatto il tuo dovere verso il tuo omega e il tuo branco. Se avessimo potuto evitarlo, né io né Tony saremmo scesi in campo contro di voi, di questo te ne rendi conto?” Aveva aspettato che Steve annuisse, perché sapeva che l’uomo non era per nulla stupido anche se era fin troppo testardo. “Benissimo. Allora ti rendi conto del dolore che hai causato al tuo omega, abbandonandolo e poi combattendolo? Sai che ho dormito accanto a Tony quasi ogni notte perché il dolore lo stava distruggendo? Tu forse non te ne rendi conto, ma per quanto Tony sia forte ora è un omega marchiato. E il legame pesa moltissimo sulla psiche di un omega.”

“Anche tu sei un omega dopotutto.” Steve avevamo mormorato più a sé stesso che a lei, sedendole di nuovo di fronte. Aveva portato una mano tra i capelli e la donna si era detta che dopo il caffè lo avrebbe mandato a farsi un bagno, anche prendendolo a calci se fosse stato necessario. Sembrava assorto nei propri pensieri e lei lo aveva lasciato stare. Se lo conosceva bene, ora stava ripensando a ciò che lei gli aveva appena detto e con molta probabilità cercava un modo per rimediare agli errori che aveva commesso. “Posso farti una domanda a cui risponderai sinceramente?”

“Dipende da cosa vuoi sapere. Se vuoi che ti riveli i segreti macabri di Fury, allora la risposta è sì.”

Lo aveva visto sorridere e faceva male. Era il sorriso dello Steve di sempre, quello che aveva sfoggiato troppe volte prima di andarsene con Barnes. 

“No, si tratta di Bucky. All’inizio non avevo capito di chi stesse parlando. Parlava di una ragazza e la chiamava Natalia. Sapendo che l’HYDRA l’aveva spedito in Russia in un primo momento non avevo fatto caso. Credevo stesse solo parlando di una ragazza qualsiasi che poteva aver conosciuto negli ultimi settant’anni, anche perché Natalia è un nome abbastanza diffuso, presumo. Fin quando non mi ha chiesto “ _ Perché Natalia era con te _ ?”. Ecco, immagina la mia faccia in quel momento. Il mio migliore amico che mi chiedeva della mia migliore amica.” Probabilmente aveva fatto una smorfia strana perché Steve si era fermato e l’aveva guardata. “Non fare quella faccia. Sai che sei la mia migliore amica.” Natasha aveva sbuffato e Steve aveva sorriso di nuovo. “Così, mosso dalla curiosità, gli ho chiesto di Natalia. E mi ha raccontato dell’unica persona che lo avesse fatto sentire un essere umano mentre era sotto il controllo dell’HYDRA.”

“Basta.” Era scattata in piedi lei questa volta, e non riusciva neppure a lei a capire perché fosse così sulla difensiva. Forse semplicemente per com’era finita in passato. “Cosa vuoi sapere? Se sono stata a letto con lui? Sì, Steve. James è stato il primo uomo a cui mi sia concessa, e l’unico con cui l’ho fatto di mia spontanea volontà. E sono stata cancellata dalla sua memoria non appena siamo stati scoperti. Lo hanno torturato e rimesso nel ghiaccio e non ho più incontrato James. Ho incontrato in compenso il loro Soldato e non lo voglio più vedere.”

“Non è più il loro Soldato, credimi. Ho passato diverso tempo con lui. E si ricordava di me, di mia madre, il fatto che mettessi carta di giornale nelle scarpe perché mi stavano troppo grandi. Si ricordava di cose che avevamo fatto da ragazzi. E anche di quando ci siamo incontrati in Europa. Mi ha parlato anche degli esperimenti che Zola aveva fatto su di lui.”

“Ti ha parlato anche di come ha ucciso Howard Stark?” Aveva visto Steve irrigidirsi, raddrizzare la schiena e le spalle. Il pomo d’Adamo sul suo collo si era mosso quando aveva deglutito. “Io non conosco Howard. Avevo 7 anni del resto. Ma conosco molto bene suo figlio.”

“Lui non sapeva chi fosse Howard. Non in quel momento. E io non ho la forza necessaria per dirgli che…”

“Vai a lavarti, Steve.” Aveva chiuso gli occhi e fatto un profondo respiro. “Poi torna qui e nel frattempo ti ordinerò qualcosa da mangiare.”

“E Tony?”

“Se anche ti facessi entrare io, ci sono altre tre persone che te lo vieterebbero. Bruce, Pepper e Rhodes sono parecchio infuriati. Soprattutto Pepper. Le hai rubato l’uomo per poi piantarlo così?” Aveva inarcato di nuovo un sopracciglio, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi. E Steve era rimasto a guardarla, per nulla felice di quella situazione.

 

★ ☆ ★

 

“Tony, sembra che ti abbia investito un TIR.”

“Oh, che bello vederti, agente Romanoff!” Tony le aveva sorriso non appena era entrata nella stanza. Pepper era seduta accanto a lui e gli teneva la mano, e il letto di Rhodes era vuoto. “L’orsacchiotto si è arrabbiato e Bruce gli ha fatto cambiare stanza.”

“Non hai smesso di importunarlo, Tony. E’ ferito anche lui e ha bisogno di riposo.”

“Non lo stavo importunando. Mi ricordavo solo dei bei tempi in cui condividevamo la stanza all’università.”

“Lo faranno santo.” Pepper si era alzata dalla sedia e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia con dolcezza. “Ti lascio con Natasha mentre faccio una telefonata. Ho ancora un’azienda da gestire io.”

“Quando finirai, mi troverai ancora qui, suppongo.”

La donna aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e poi era uscita dalla stanza.

“Ho saputo che hai picchiato Steve.”

“Le voci corrono veloci qua dentro devo dire.” Si era seduta sulla sedia che era stata occupata fino ad allora da Pepper e aveva preso subito una mano di Tony tra le sue. L’aveva stretta e non le importava se poteva fargli male. Era vivo, e solo questo importava. Il giorno prima era rimasta seduta davanti alla porta della sala operatoria fino a quando non aveva visto i dottori portare fuori Tony e metterlo nella stanza assieme a Rhodes. Solo allora si era mossa ed era salita nel proprio alloggio.

“Come sta lui?” Tony le aveva sorriso debolmente.

“Meglio di noi due sicuramente. Sopratutto di te. Mi hai fatto morire di paura, Stark. Non farlo mai più. Cosa ti ha detto il cervello quando sei andato da solo contro due super soldati?” 

“Niente. Volevo solo riportarlo a casa in un modo o nell’altro.” Aveva sospirato e chiuso gli occhi. “Bruce è incazzato. Pepper anche. E pure Rhodes. Deduco che pure tu sia alquanto alterata, per usare un eufemismo.” Aveva sfoggiato uno dei suoi soliti ghigni e doveva stare molto meglio di quanto lei avesse creduto. O forse era solo la consapevolezza che il legame non era stato spezzato e che Steve fosse tornato a casa dal proprio branco a farlo stare meglio. Lo aveva poi visto chiudere gli occhi e sospirare. Prima di parlare aveva passato la lingua sulle labbra e aveva morso quello inferiore. Vedeva i denti che affondavano nella carne. “Fury e Hill si stanno occupando di tutto. Sono riusciti a trovare, grazie a me ovviamente, il vero piano di Ross e dei piani alti, e li diffonderanno pubblicamente per scagionare Steve e gli altri da qualsiasi cosa li avessero voluti incolpare.”

“Tradimento per lo più.” 

Tony l’aveva guardata inarcando un sopracciglio e lei gli aveva sorriso.

“Barnes…?”

“In una delle stanze sotterranee tenuto sotto stretta sorveglianza da alcune guardie. Non sembrerebbe ostile, anche se nessuno si è fidato abbastanza da togliergli le manette.”

“Cristo, Natasha! Non volevo che diventasse un prigioniero qui!”

“E io non metto a repentaglio la sicurezza di questo posto perché tu sei magnanimo.” Lo aveva guardato, stringendo di più la sua mano. “Una cosa di cui nessuno di voi si rende conto totalmente è che lui è danneggiato. Molto. Sono cose da cui non si guarisce da un giorno all’altro. Anche se non è un’area di tua competenza, saprai che non si gioca con il cervello. Ma con il suo lo hanno fatto troppe volte.” Si era zittita di colpo, smettendo di guardare l’uomo disteso a letto e guardando la sua mano. “Steve ha detto che si è ricordato di me. Proprio adesso? Dopo più di 15 anni? Per lui non saranno nulla. Probabilmente lo avranno congelato più volte e non saprà neppure con esattezza quanto tempo sia passato.”

Sapeva che Tony la stava guardando e studiando. Poteva sentire i criceti nella sua testa che si muovevano alla velocità della luce per mettere insieme tutte le nuove informazioni e dedurre cose che nessuno aveva detto a voce alta. 

“Non ci ho capito nulla, Natasha. Forse gli antidolorifici sono davvero troppo potenti questa volta e sono più drogato di quanto creda. Che strano, sono stato drogato contro la mia volontà e nessuno dice nulla, ma quando faccio qualcosa volontariamente tutti mi rompono le scatole inutilmente.” La donna aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo decidendo che era meglio ignorare le sue ultime affermazioni. “Vediamo, circa 15 anni fa ? Quanti anni potevi avere? 15?”

“14. Ne avevo appena compiuti 14. E subito dopo sono diventata la nuova Vedova Nera della Stanza Rossa.”

“Non avrei mai pensato che anche tu subissi il fascino dei nostri cari veterani della seconda guerra mondiale.”

“Sto per picchiarti, Tony.”

“E devo ammettere che sei molto brava a nascondere i tuoi segreti, agente Romanoff. Non avrei mai immaginato questo tipo di coinvolgimento sentimentale tra te e Barnes.” Tony aveva continuato, facendo solo finta di non averla sentita. Perché Tony sentiva sempre tutto. “Di cosa hai paura, Natasha?”

La donna lo aveva guardato e non aveva più senso mentirgli. Tony avrebbe capito il suo stato d’animo in ogni caso. 

“Di non essere più la Natalia che lui ricorda e che lui non abbia più nulla del James che ho conosciuto.”

 

★ ☆ ★

 

Era rimasta davanti alla porta per un buon quarto d’ora. Anche il semplice decidere se avventurarsi nei piani sotterranei le aveva portato due notti insonni, un’altra conversazione poco piacevole con Steve e una fin troppo inopportuna con Tony. Aveva evitato Clint e Sam come se fossero degli appestati. Aveva cercato di evitare tutti gli abitanti della Torre e non era stato facile. Avevano tutti cercato di parlarle, perché l’avevano vista troppo scossa dagli ultimi avvenimenti. E in quel momento si era pentita amaramente di aver smesso di prendere i soppressori e di averli buttati nel water sotto lo sguardo divertito di Tony che poi l’aveva portata fuori a cena per festeggiare. Tutti percepivano il suo odore di omega, e con esso tutti i sentimenti che prima era riuscita a nascondere egregiamente. 

Paura.

Tristezza.

Disagio.

Frustrazione.

Rabbia.

Aveva roteato collo e spalle. Sentiva i muscoli tesi nonostante avesse passato buona parte della giornata in palestra, sfogandosi contro il sacco da boxe così spesso usato da Steve che aveva il suo odore. Le spalle avevano scricchiolato più volte mentre cercava di decidere cosa fare. 

Le due guardie che erano di fronte alla porta continuavano a guardarla, senza chiederle nulla. Sicuramente erano spaventati dalla rabbia che non riusciva a contenere e tutti sapevano che era meglio non far arrabbiare la Vedova Nera. E lei non riusciva a controllarsi perché sapeva chi c’era dall’altra parte di quella porta. Sapeva che il suo passato era lì. Che, stando alle parole di Steve, non vedeva l’ora di incontrarla. 

E lei non sapeva cosa volesse in quel momento esattamente. 

C’era un lato di lei che avrebbe desiderato entrare dentro quella stanza armato di tutto punto per conficcargli un proiettile o un pugnale in mezzo agli occhi, per il semplice gusto di vendicarsi. Vendetta per le volte in cui il Soldato le aveva sparato. Vendetta perché non l’aveva mai riconosciuta. Vendetta perché aveva rischiato di far svanire l’unico posto in cui potesse sentirsi sicura. C’era quella piccola parte del suo cervello che non riusciva ad essere razionale e che avrebbe solo voluto alzare le mani su quell’uomo, ben consapevole che fisicamente il Soldato sarebbe sempre stato più forte di lei. Lo aveva sconfitto solo una volta in un combattimento corpo a corpo. E lo aveva fatto solo perché lui si era distratto. 

Distratto dall’odore di una giovane omega che quel giorno stesso sarebbe entrata in calore per la prima e ultima volta in vita sua. 

Aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre le tornavano alla mente ricordi che credeva di aver chiuso per sempre da qualche parte. Ricordi che aveva rinchiuso quando aveva trovato la stanza in cui custodivano il corpo congelato del Soldato. Ricordi di un James che aveva paura di non ritrovare mai più. Non era una persona sentimentale, anche se di tutto il suo passato di spia russa aveva portato con sé solo il ricordo di quell’uomo. Aveva cercato di rintracciarlo quando lo aveva rivisto la prima volta a Odessa. Dopo essersi ripresa dalla ferita che le aveva provocato e dopo aver scritto diversi rapporti sul fallimento della missione, si era data alla caccia di informazioni. Proprio come tempo dopo avrebbe fatto Steve. E nessuno dei due aveva trovato qualcosa di utile.

Solo informazioni su un fantasma. Il Winter Soldier non era nulla più di questo. E aveva continuato ad esserlo anche dopo la seconda volta che lo aveva incontrato.

Anche dopo Washington si era data alla pazza ricerca di che fine avesse fatto. L’HYDRA era caduta, per quello che sapevano. Quelli che gli davano ordini erano morti o in carcere, almeno in teoria. Ma del Soldato non c’era nessuna traccia. 

Il Soldato sapeva come sparire. Aveva insegnato anche a lei come farlo, solo che lei non aveva ancora superato il proprio maestro e non era riuscita a trovarlo. 

Solo Steve ci era riuscito, e solo perché James voleva farsi trovare. Forse era il suo disperato tentativo di chiedere aiuto. Forse aveva solo la fuga come modo per farsi trovare da qualcuno. 

E ora era lei che voleva fuggire di fronte ad un fantasma che non era mai riuscita a lasciarsi alle spalle. Non aveva mai dimenticato l’unico uomo che l’avesse trattata come qualcosa di più di un semplice oggetto carino da portarsi a letto. C’erano istanti in cui poteva ancora ricordarsi la sensazione delle sue mani sulla propria pelle. E si sentiva di nuovo quella ragazzina che si era innamorata di qualcuno che non avrebbe mai dovuto neppure guardare. 

_ “L’amore è per i bambini.” _

Le sue stesse parole le erano risuonate nelle orecchie. Se le era ripetute troppe volte dal 1999 fino a quel giorno. L’amore non serviva. L’amore non era utile al suo scopo. L’amore l’avrebbe resa debole. Alla Vedova Nera non serviva niente di tutto ciò. Era seducente e letale e questo era tutto ciò che contava. Era tutto quello che doveva essere. Bella, affabile, abile nel manipolare gli uomini. Doveva usare il proprio corpo come e quando le veniva richiesto. Era una spia. Era un’assassina. Era la Vedova Nera e aveva sputato sangue per diventarlo. 

Era diventata la Vedova Nera anche grazie a lui. Grazie ai suoi insegnamenti. Grazie alla sua perdita. 

Durante tutti i suoi studi del latino, si era imbattuta nella spiegazione della parola vedova. Era una dura parola sanscrita che significava  _ vuoto _ . E lei lo era stata per tutta la sua vita. Soprattutto dopo che le avevano tolto l’unico calore umano che avesse mai provato.

Non voleva ammetterlo neppure a sé stessa, ma sapeva che la rottura di quel effimero legame aveva spezzato anche lei, permettendole di diventare spietata sia con le altre ragazze che con le povere vittime delle sue missioni. La ricerca della completezza che aveva provato tra le braccia di James non l’aveva mai abbandonata, ma non l’aveva mai più trovata. 

Aveva fatto un profondo respiro muovendo qualche passo incerto verso la porta. Oltre quella porta c’era l’uomo che aveva cercato negli ultimi 17 anni. C’era l’unica persona a cui aveva mai pensato di legarsi, nell’ingenuità che poteva avere una ragazzina, prima che l’operazione e gli ormoni la rendessero un abominio. Nella purezza che solo la giovinezza poteva possedere, lei gli aveva chiesto di scappare insieme. E lui aveva accettato. Aveva pensato che avrebbero potuto avere un futuro. Aveva creduto che James sarebbe potuto diventare il suo alpha. Sarebbe stata un’omega completa e forse la sua vita avrebbe avuto più senso.

Ma la vita per quelli come lei non era mai giusta. Le avevano strappato James e la possibilità di una vita normale, e lei non aveva esitato a ritorcere contro i suoi carnefici i loro stessi insegnamenti. 

Aveva deglutito mentre la sua mano si avvicinava alla tastiera accanto alla porta. Le sue dita tremavano mentre digitava il proprio codice di accesso. Era una questione di secondi e sarebbe stata di nuovo faccia a faccia con lui. 

Sarebbe stato Washington? 

Sarebbe stata Odessa?

Oppure sarebbe stata semplicemente Mosca?

Il Soldato aveva sentito il rumore delle sue scarpe sulle piastrelle lucide del pavimento e lei non aveva fatto nulla per nascondere la propria presenza. Se era rimasto qualcosa di James in quell’uomo, allora non era capace di nascondere il proprio odore. 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lei e lei si era fermata. Voleva ritornare sui propri passi. Chiudersi quella porta alle spalle e fuggire lontano da quel luogo. 

C’era una luce negli occhi azzurri dell’uomo, che era ammanettato e incatenato al tavolo. C’era una luce che lei conosceva. Che aveva visto troppo tempo fa. 

Erano gli occhi di James, del suo James. Erano stupiti. Era come se anche lui stesse vedendo un fantasma. Un ricordo sbiadito nei recessi della sua memoria. Si era alzato lentamente dalla sedia su cui aveva probabilmente passato gli ultimi tre giorni e poi non si era mosso. Era rimasto a guardarla come se stesse cercando nella propria testa tutti i pezzi di un puzzle che non avrebbe mai potuto completare.

“Natalia? Sei davvero tu?”


	4. Chapter 4

Nei suoi ricordi faceva freddo. Ricordava la neve che cadeva fuori dalle finestre dell’edificio in cui viveva. Ricordava la musica di un vecchio pianoforte. Il rumore delle punte sul pavimento ligneo. Ordini di movimenti da eseguire. Occhi che la guardavano e non l’abbandonavano mai. C’erano i passi che aveva perfezionato negli anni. E quando si voltava c’era un sorriso che l’attendeva. 

Era orgogliosa di sé stessa perché il Winter Soldier aveva riconosciuto la sua forza e la sua maestria. Perché il loro allenatore aveva parlato con gli altri aguzzini di quel posto e aveva scelto lei. Per perfezionarla ulteriormente. Per allenarla ancora. Per farla diventare la spia perfetta di cui avevano bisogno. Scherzosamente le aveva detto che era solo perché era riuscita a sedurre anche lui, e che nessuna donna ci era mai riuscita. 

James l’aveva detto ridendo, dopo uno dei loro allenamenti di lotta, quando tutti se n’erano andati lasciandoli combattere da soli. E assicurandosi che il Soldato non avrebbe ucciso la loro allieva più promettente. 

James le aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva della lotta. Aveva perfezionato la sua mira con le armi da fuoco. Le aveva insegnato come usare coltelli e pugnali nei modi più letali possibili. E lei aveva insegnato a lui a stare attento ai fili che la futura Vedova Nera avrebbe sempre portato addosso. 

Nella sua mente c’era ancora posto per un pensiero puro come quello di poter stare con James, di poter lavorare accanto al Soldato. Avrebbe pagato la sua ingenuità a caro prezzo. E poi si sarebbe vendicata con molto sangue sulle proprie mani. 

Nei ricordi della sua infanzia e della sua adolescenza era tutto sbiadito. Danza. Combattimento. Missioni. E rimaneva vivo solo il ricordo di un inverno freddo che era stato scaldato dalla presenza di un uomo che la stringeva a sé con dolcezza.

“Se non chiudi gli occhi ti ci finirà dentro lo shampoo e non me ne assumo alcuna responsabilità, chiaro?”

Era quel ricordo che l’aveva portata a liberare il Soldato, dopo che per tre giorni era rimasto in isolamento. Era quel pensiero che l’aveva fatta agire, trascinando il Soldato nell’alloggio che Tony gli aveva fatto preparare. Era il ricordo dei suoi abbracci nel momento del bisogno che le aveva fatto decidere che poteva aiutarlo almeno un po’. Almeno in quel primo momento. 

“Sono capace di farmi il bagno da solo.” 

La donna aveva ignorato la sua protesta e aveva continuato a massaggiare lo shampoo profumato tra i suoi capelli. Lo aveva fatto spogliare mentre lei gli preparava la vasca, riempiendola di acqua calda e bagnoschiuma profumato. E poi lo aveva aiutato a lavare capelli e schiena. 

E non sapeva neppure lei perché lo stesse facendo con esattezza. Era un uomo adulto che sapeva come badare a sé stesso e lo aveva dimostrato scomparendo per quasi due anni senza che nessuno riuscisse a scovarlo. 

“Lo so che ne sei capace. Mi stupirei del contrario. Chiudi gli occhi.” Aveva iniziato a risciacquargli i capelli con acqua calda, quasi bollente. Era un ricordo anche quello. Un ricordo del James che aveva conosciuto. 

“Dai molti più ordini rispetto ad una volta.” James si era alzato quando lei aveva chiuso l’acqua e gli aveva porto un asciugamano.

“Una volta avevo 14 anni ed ero solo una recluta abituata ad obbedire a qualsiasi ordine.” Si era asciugata la mani e si era permessa di guardare il corpo del Soldato. 

“E ora quanti ne hai?”

“Ora credo di essere più vecchia di te.”

James aveva sorriso e questo particolare l’aveva subito colpita. Il Soldato non lo aveva mai visto sorridere. 

“Come può uno nato nel 1917 essere più vecchio di una persona nata nel 1984? Mi sembra alquanto strano, no?”

“Detta così sembra una cosa perversa e malata.” Natasha gli aveva gettato contro dei vestiti, che lui aveva preso al volo con la mano di ferro. Quella mano era letale, eppure lei sapeva che non lo era sempre. “Vestiti e poi vieni nel piano comune. Ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare e poi forse vorrai vedere Steve.”

“Steve?” Il tono della voce di James l’aveva subito fatta scattare sull’attenti. Era il tono del Soldato. Era la voce che aveva sentito in due occasioni. “Chi è Steve?”

E in quel momento aveva capito che il Soldato, anche se non sembrava più ostile, non sarebbe mai scomparso.

 

★ ☆ ★

 

_ Croisé. _

_ Pas assemblé en avant. _

_ Brisé. _

_ Changement de pieds. _

_ Fouettés en tournant. _

Eseguiva passi scoordinati. Non seguiva la musica. Non prestava attenzione al susseguirsi di movimenti che avrebbe dovuto compiere. Movimenti che conosceva. Movimenti che dovevano venirle naturali come respirare.

_ Plié. _

Aveva guardato lo specchio di fronte a sé eseguendo anche quel passo. I muscoli ricordavo ogni cosa. I muscoli avrebbero dovuto seguire il ritmo dell’orchestra. 

Ma la sua testa disobbediva e non le permetteva di eseguire quelle semplici mosse. Le gambe erano pesanti e le braccia dei macigni che non poteva spostare. 

E la donna del riflesso non era lei. Nel riflesso c’era una ragazzina che si era illusa ancora una volta. Perché quando James l’aveva chiamata Natalia, lei aveva abbassato ogni guardia e ora ne pagava le conseguenze. 

La Stanza Rossa aveva reso lei un mostro. L’HYDRA aveva fatto lo stesso con lui. Erano due esseri rotti che non sarebbero mai più stati bene. Che non potevano nemmeno lontanamente sperare in una qualche normalità. 

Il suono del vecchio pianoforte accompagnava il rumore delle sue punte sul parquet. Il suo corpo non perdeva un battito, una nota, si muoveva su passi studiati fino allo sfinimento. Non c’era un errore. Non c’era un ritardo. La musica seguiva i suoi movimenti e lei si abbandonava alle note. E nella stanza, oltre al pianista, rimaneva solo lui. Appoggiato al muro, le braccia incrociate al petto. Lo vedeva riflesso nello specchio e non toglieva gli occhi dalla sua figura. E lei poteva quasi sognare di essere davvero solo una ballerina e che quei allenamenti non avessero nulla a che fare con spionaggi ed assassinii. Poteva quasi credere che avrebbe danzato solo per lui, anche davanti al pubblico immenso che poteva esserci al  Bol'šoj e con lui seduto nel posto d’onore mentre lei era prima ballerina.

Futili sogni di una mente ancora troppo innocente. 

La stanza era improvvisamente silenziosa e quando si era voltata c’era Sam accanto alla porta. Aveva abbassato le braccia e si era raddrizzata. Con qualche movimento lento aveva cercato di far rilassare i muscoli ma non ci era riuscita.

“Volevo avvertirti che ora la situazione è sotto controllo. Banner ha dovuto sedarlo, ma ora sembra stare bene.”

“Non starà mai bene. Non capisco cosa gli abbia detto il cervello a Tony.” Si era abbassata, slegando le punte per poterle togliere. Se Sam era lì, allora poteva dire addio al relax. Avrebbe finito solo con l’arrabbiarsi di più. Come se non lo fosse già abbastanza.

“Tony mi ha mandato per vedere come stavi. E per dirmi di riferirti che Steve è con lui adesso.” L’uomo aveva alzato le braccia di fronte a sé, in una posa difensiva. “Ambasciator non porta pena, giusto?”

Aveva abbandonato le punte sul pavimento, tanto lei era l’unica ad utilizzare quella stanza e a nessuno avrebbe dato fastidio se lasciava qualcosa in disordine. Si era avvicinata alla sedia su cui aveva lasciato il proprio cellulare e una bottiglietta d’acqua, e l’aveva subito recuperata per bere avidamente da essa. 

“Ehi, Nat.” Sam si era spostato raggiungendo il centro della stanza e poi si era seduto a terra. Aveva preso in mano una delle sue punte e l’aveva osservata con attenzione. “Se devo essere sincero, non avevo idea che tu potessi danzare. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo forse dai tuoi movimenti, ma vederti sulle punte è stato entusiasmante.”

“Oggi ho fatto schifo, per tua informazione. Sono fuori allenamento.” Lo aveva guardato anche se lui sembrava troppo concentrato a studiare le scarpe che lei aveva indossato fino a poco prima. 

“Non mi intendo assolutamente di danza classica. Non mi intendo affatto di danza a dire il vero, ma è bello vederti ballare.”

“Wilson, perché sei qui? Non ho bisogno di un consulente o qualsiasi cosa tu stia cercando di fare. Al contrario dei tuoi soldati, non ho mai sofferto della sindrome da stress post-traumatico. E quei pochi attacchi di panico che ho avuto li ho superati da sola.”

“Ti va di parlarmene? Non come ad un consulente, ma come ad un amico.”

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era seduta sulla sedia dopo aver spostato il cellulare da esso. “Dimmi una cosa, Sam. Hai una famiglia da cui poter ritornare?”

“Si, dei genitori e dei fratelli. Ho anche dei nipoti.” Aveva abbandonato la scarpetta e l’aveva guardata. “Sono cresciuto in una bella famiglia. Mi hanno appoggiato anche quando ho deciso di entrare nell’esercito e sono stati davvero un aiuto prezioso quando sono tornato a casa.”

“Io non ho mai avuto questo. Non ricordo la faccia di mia madre o quella dei miei famigliari, anche se stando al mio dossier ho avuto una famiglia anch’io. Mia madre mi ha salvata da un incendio per poi affidarmi a Ivan  Petrovitch Bezukhov che mi ha portata alla Stanza Rossa. Mi hanno cresciuta nell’unico modo in cui sapevano e volevano farlo. Gli servivano spie e assassine. E chi avrebbe mai sospettato di giovani e affascinanti ragazze? Non sono stata né la prima né l’ultima delle loro allieve. Prima di iniziare con i combattimenti corpo a corpo ci hanno fatto padroneggiare la danza. La gente spesso sottovaluta la forza che ti può dare questo tipo di esercizio. E spesso finisco ancora per rinchiudermi nel balletto quando non voglio pensare a qualcosa. E’ il mio modo per superare le cose brutte. La danza o l’omicidio.” Aveva guardato l’uomo che le stava quasi di fronte. Aveva preso un profondo respiro. “Non era un bel posto in cui crescere. Se non eri abbastanza forte venivi eliminata. Anche fisicamente, perché tanto a nessuno interessava cosa succedesse ad un gruppo di orfane. E io ero forte. Ero abbastanza forte per superare tutte le loro prove. Ero forte per arrivare fino alla fine del programma ed essere la Vedova Nera. L’unica pecca nel mio perfetto curriculum era essere un’omega, ma hanno trovato una soluzione anche a questo.” Si era alzata in piedi e aveva fatto qualche passo lungo il muro. Non sapeva perché lo stesse dicendo a Sam. Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno, tranne che a Fury. A Fury aveva raccontato cosa era successo. “E credimi, ho anche cercato di fallire una volta. Mi sono lasciata sconfiggere durante un allentamento ed era una cosa che non mi era mai successa da quando ero stata scelta. “ _ Festeggeremo dopo la cerimonia di laurea _ ”, mi hanno detto. “ _ La cerimonia è necessaria per prendere il tuo posto nel mondo _ ”, ma ero troppo giovane per capire cosa questo significasse sul serio.”Aveva scosso la testa, come per scacciare un ricordo fastidioso, e poi aveva guardato Sam, che non si era mosso. “Anche con i soppressori, un omega ha sempre un periodo in cui va in calore, no? Molto più blando rispetto ad uno normale, e non si rischiano gravidanze indesiderate. Per le Vedove Nere della Stanza Rossa questo è solo un problema---”

“Agente Romanoff, il capitano Rogers la sta cercando.” La voce di F.R.I.D.AY. aveva interrotto la sua frase a metà, e per una volta era grata all’AI. “E’ nell’ala medica assieme al signor Stark.”

Aveva guardato per un istante Sam. L’uomo le sorrideva e l’odore che emanava sembrava sereno. 

“Sono contento che tu abbia condiviso qualcosa con me. Ora va’, o quei due si preoccuperanno.”

“Stark preoccupato se non mi presento alla sua chiamata?” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e aveva sorriso. “Sa che spesso lo ignoro. Quello che si preoccuperà sarà Steve.” Si era chinata e gli aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia, prima di raddrizzarsi ed andarsene. 

_ “Tu sei marmo.” _

Quelle parole le risuonavano ora nella testa, mentre a piedi nudi si muoveva per la torre. Silenziosa come un fantasma camminava per i corridoi con la testa piena di pensieri poco piacevoli.

_ “Tu sei marmo.” _

Ma non lo era. Non lo era mai stata. Quella era tutta apparenza perché così doveva essere. Era stata marmo per poco tempo. Solo quello in cui era piena di rabbia e non aveva permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi a lei. Era stata marmo ed aveva ucciso a sangue freddo troppe persone. 

“Natasha.” Steve la stava aspettando fuori dall’ala medica e il suo odore era quello di sempre. Quello dell’alpha di cui si era fidata ciecamente più volte. Era l’odore sicuro di un capo branco che era finalmente ritornato ad occuparsi dei suoi membri.

“Io non posso stare qui con lui.” Aveva guardato Steve solo per un attimo, prima di distogliere lo sguardo. “Non sei l’unico ad avere un passato con lui, Steve. Non sei l’unico che è stato ossessionato da lui e dalla sua ricerca. Ho passato anni a cercarlo, ancora prima di conoscere te mi sono messa sulle sue tracce. Solo che James o Bucky o come preferisci chiamarlo non c’è più. C’è solo il Soldato.”

“Natasha…” L’aveva abbracciata e lei non si era spostata. Solo un paio di giorni prima erano stati divisi dalla sicurezza perché troppo ostili uno verso l’altra, e ora le cose sembravano improvvisamente a posto. Anche perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto essere arrabbiata con Steve per troppo tempo. Né con Steve, né con Clint. Neppure con Sam o con Wanda. Aveva allenato lei stessa la ragazza all’Avengers Facility. 

“Stamattina quando sono andata da lui e l’ho portato nel suo alloggio, James stava bene. Mi parlava ed era scherzoso. Mi sono lasciata illudere che ci fosse qualche speranza. Ma come ho nominato te, qualcosa deve essere scattato perché poi ha iniziato a ripetere “ _ La mia missione _ ”. E il resto lo sai anche tu. Ho dovuto chiamare te e Banner per fermarlo.”

“Non ho mai detto o pensato che sarebbe stato facile, ma non potevo abbandonarlo. Bucky per me ci è sempre stato e ora che ha bisogno lui di me, non posso voltargli le spalle.” L’aveva stretta con forza e le aveva accarezzato la schiena. “Tu non devi fare nulla se non te la senti. Bucky è sotto la mia responsabilità ora, quindi tu puoi anche fare finta che lui non esista e continuare come se non fosse successo nulla.”

“Steve, ti prego!” Aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva guardato duramente l’uomo che la teneva tra le braccia. “Credi sul serio che potrei fare finta di nulla? Vorrei poterlo fare. Vorrei poter ignorare tutta questa storia, ma sai che non posso. Non lo posso fare…” Aveva scosso la testa, appoggiando poi la fronte contro il petto dell’uomo. “Hai presente quella sensazione quando decidi di metterti il cuore in pace e vai avanti senza guardare il passato? Perché il passato è pieno di ricordi dolorosi e sogni infranti?”

“Sai che ho ben presente la sensazione. Mi sono dovuto lasciare alle spalle molto cose. Bucky e Peggy in primis. E Howard, anche se ora vorrei poter tornare indietro nel tempo e dargli quantomeno un pugno per come tratterà in seguito suo figlio.”

“Tu almeno credevi che James fosse morto. Ti sei messo il cuore in pace al pensiero che fosse un soldato caduto in missione. Io sapevo che era vivo da qualche parte, e che era stato rinchiuso in un cella criogenica a causa mia. Se io fossi stata abbastanza forte e avessi controllato il mio maledetto odore, lui non avrebbe mai disobbedito agli ordini, e forse ora non sarebbe così instabile. Avrebbe continuato a fare il suo lavoro, ad istruire le ragazze e ad eliminare chi gli veniva ordinato. Non sarebbe in questo stato.”

“Se ti senti così tanto in colpa, puoi sempre fare qualcosa per rimediare, no?” Le braccia di Steve avevano smesso di stringerla e l’uomo aveva preso il suo viso tra le proprie mani per guardarla negli occhi. “Anch’io mi sento in colpa, perché non sono riuscito a salvarlo su quel treno nel ‘44. Mi sento in colpa perché mentre ero in giro per gli Stati Uniti come una scimmia danzante, lui veniva catturato dall’HYDRA per la prima volta. Mi sento in colpa perché non l’ho cercato abbastanza dopo la caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e per due anni lui è rimasto da solo. Ma ora posso fare qualcosa per lui. Posso cercare di rimediare almeno in parte. E così puoi fare tu. E può farlo anche lui, perché se lo conosco bene anche lui avrà la sua dose di sensi di colpa, per molte cose. Noi ora possiamo solo stargli accanto e cercare di farlo abituare a questo mondo che gli è sempre stato così ostile.”

“Dov’è lui adesso?” Natasha lo aveva guardato e si sentiva debole ed impotente, come quando aveva 14 anni e non poteva fare nulla mentre l’uomo per cui provava qualcosa veniva portato via e punito per averle mostrato un po’ di dolcezza. 

“In una delle stanze dell’ala medica.” Steve aveva fatto un cenno con la testa verso la porta di vetro. “Bruce l’ha immobilizzato al letto per ogni evenienza.” 

“E’ come un animale in gabbia qui. Nessuno si fiderà mai abbastanza da abbassare la guardia con lui. Entrambi siamo quasi stati uccisi da lui. Ha sparato a Fury. Ha tentato di fare fuori Sam, e non parliamo neppure di Tony.” 

Steve aveva deglutito e sospirato, prima di guardare la porta di vetro. “Tony è più forte di quello che crediamo. E la sua forza sta nel comprendere gli altri molto meglio di quanto pensiamo sia capace. Bucky l’ha quasi ucciso, ha ucciso anche i suoi genitori e Jarvis, e Tony riesce lo stesso a chiedermi se ci siano stati dei progressi.”

“Se lo raccontassi a qualcun altro sai che non ti crederebbero?”

Steve aveva sorriso e l’aveva guardata di nuovo. “Meglio così. E’ un Tony che non voglio condividere con la massa.”

L’uomo l’aveva presa per mano e insieme erano entrarti nel reparto medico. Tony era l’unico ancora ricoverato. Era quello che aveva subito più danni rispetto agli altri. Rhodes era stato dimesso il giorno prima, e probabilmente era nel proprio alloggio a mugugnare su come farla pagare a Rogers e Barnes una volta che tutte le sue ferite fossero guarite del tutto, e senza rendersi conto che contro i due super soldati aveva poche possibilità anche con la War Machine addosso. 

Il pensiero di Rhodes l’aveva abbandonata nel momento in cui erano entrati nella stanza di Tony ed il letto era vuoto. Aveva guardato subito Steve, che aveva corrugato le sopracciglia e aveva la mascella serrata. 

“Gli avevo detto di non muoversi da qui mentre io andavo ad accoglierti.”

Steve si era voltato e sembrava sicuro di quello che stava facendo. La donna lo aveva solo guardato, confusa, e poi lo seguiva fuori dalla stanza e lungo il corridoio. 

Una. Due porte superate. E Steve che si fermava di fronte alla terza. Tutte le tapparelle erano abbassate in modo che non si potesse vedere all’interno e aveva notato l’uomo titubare per un istante prima di mettere la mano sulla maniglia ed abbassarla. 

“Mio dio. Questo braccio è fantastico, Barnes. Sul serio. Dovresti farmelo studiare un giorno. Magari posso fartene uno migliore. Vediamo. Piega di nuovo il gomito. Meraviglioso.”

Erano rimasti entrambi impietriti sulla porta. Tony era seduto su uno sgabello accanto al letto di James, con accanto la flebo che si era trascinato dalla propria stanza, e studiava con attenzione il braccio metallico del Soldato. Aveva lo sguardo di un bambino che aveva appena aperto i regali di Natale e aveva trovato il gioco che aveva atteso a lungo. Sembrava non essersi neppure accorto della porta aperta e dei due Avengers che lo guardavano.

Natasha aveva guardato prima Tony, preoccupata all’inverosimile. E poi James. Il polso destro e le caviglie erano ancora legati saldamente al letto. E il polso sinistro era tra le dita del braccio non rotto di Tony. E l’uomo li guardava, senza capire cosa stava succedendo. 

“Qua ci sono dei punti che andrebbero riparati.” Tony aveva rigirato il braccio come meglio gli pareva e James lo lasciava fare. “Sembra quasi il danno provocato dal tuo scudo, Capsicle, sai? E se anche non è causa tua, direi che è comunque da riparare.”

“Tony, ti avevo detto di non uscire da quel letto per nessuna ragione al mondo.” Steve si era mosso dalla porta, e gli occhi di James lo seguivano mentre si avvicinava al letto.

“Volevi tenermi lontano da questa magnifica opera d’arte d’ingegneria. Sembra non essere mai stata modificata da quando l’hanno costruita. Guarda qui. Ha diversi punti di usura, e sono convinto che abbia bisogno di un bel upgrade. Magari potrei metterci anche dei razzi dentro.” Il genio non aveva spostato gli occhi dalle placche di metallo. “Non vorrei dire una stronzata, ma sembra costruito con una lega molto simile al vibranio del tuo scudo. Anche se avrei bisogno di analizzarlo prima di poter dire qualcosa con più certezza.”

“Tony, tu ora hai bisogno di riposare e non ti faccio scendere nel tuo laboratorio finché non guarisci del tutto. Non dovresti neppure essere qui.”

“Perché non dovrei? L’avete di nuovo legato.” Tony si era voltato verso il super soldato e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Lo guardava a metà tra il serio e il divertito. “Barnes dovrebbe essere portato nel proprio alloggio e trascorrere del tempo con altri esseri umani. Invece lo avete lasciato per tre giorni in una stanza completamente isolata e ora lo avete chiuso qui.” 

Tony stava emanando un odore che le metteva tranquillità, nonostante il miliardario sembrasse sul piede di guerra col proprio alpha. Lo guardava dritto negli occhi e non sbatteva neppure le palpebre. “Dimmi, Steven, perché hai fatto tutto questo casino se ora quest’uomo è su questo letto?” Si era voltato verso il Soldato, aveva abbandonato il suo braccio sul letto e ora lo indicava con la mano libera. “Non mi sembra un tale pericolo da dover essere legato ad un letto.”

“Natasha aveva riscritto tutti i codici di accesso e non potevo fare nulla se lei non me lo permetteva.” Steve si era mosso, alterandosi come ogni volta che le sue azione venivano messe in discussione, e avrebbe continuato a protestare se James non lo avesse interrotto.

“Ho quasi aggredito Natalia stamattina.”

“Non ho detto che sarà una passeggiata averti qui.” Aveva sorriso a James e aveva appoggiato una mano sul braccio di metallo. “Steve ha deciso che valeva la pena di salvarti. Natasha ha abbassato la guardia ed è stata lei a liberarti. E io ho deciso di accoglierti sotto questo tetto, anche se sono relegato a letto anche a causa tua, oltre che del biondino incazzoso qui in parte.” 

A quelle parole le labbra dell’uomo bloccato a letto si erano distese in un leggero sorriso. “Steve è sempre stato così, da quando eravamo ragazzini. Sempre quello con problemi a gestire la propria rabbia, anche se era uno scricciolo in confronto ad adesso.” 

“Oh, posso immaginare.” Tony aveva ghignato e poi si era voltato verso il proprio compagno. “Steve, slegalo, ti prego. Avrei voluto farlo io, ma con una mano è stato difficile anche liberare solo questo braccio. E poi sono stato davvero distratto da questa meraviglia.” L’ingegnere aveva guardato ancora una volta il braccio metallico, e ne sembrava davvero rapito.

“Quando ti sarai ripreso, se lo chiedi con gentilezza, magari te lo farà studiare come meglio credi.” Steve aveva liberato gli arti di James e questi era rimasto seduto, continuando a guardare Tony i cui occhi non smettevano di muoversi lungo il suo braccio.

“Mi stai trattando come se fossi un bambino, Cap.” 

“Lo sei.”

“Natasha, pensavo tu fossi dalla mia parte!” Aveva messo il broncio alla donna, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Ho visto che hai riutilizzato la stanza che ho fatto preparare esplicitamente per te.”

“Dovresti smetterla di spiarci. E spero che tu abbia almeno tolto l’audio, perché potrei farti molto male.”

“Quando ho visto entrare Sam ho spento tutto.” Aveva sorriso e poi aveva guardato Barnes. “Che ne dici di andare in cucina con Natasha e ti fai preparare qualcosa da lei? Cucina bene anche se dice che non è vero. Così magari io torno a letto e non faccio venire un aneurisma a Steve.” 

L’uomo aveva annuito e si era alzato dal letto dopo aver guardato sia Tony che Steve. E poi i suoi occhi si erano posati su Natasha che lo stava guardando. “Mi dispiace per prima. Non volevo…”

La donna aveva scosso la testa. “Non è una cosa che puoi controllare. Non ancora.” Aveva sospirato un po’ e poi si era mossa dalla porta entrando nella stanza per avvicinarsi a Tony. “Torna a letto, ti prego, Tony. Sei troppo debole per stare qui e puoi anche fare il tosto, ma il tuo odore ti sta tradendo.”

“A quanto pare sei l’unica che si accorge di certe cose.” Le aveva sorriso e si era alzato lentamente in piedi.

“Solo perché devo stare attenta ad un idiota come te.” Gli aveva accarezzato una guancia con delicatezza. “Ora fatti portare da Steve nell’altra stanza e se fai il bravo ti porto un po’ di caffè di nascosto.”

“Ti prego, non dargli corda, Natasha. Già è difficile stargli dietro così.” 

“Colpa tua, Capitano.” Gli aveva sorriso candidamente, anche se tutti sapevano che quello era il sorriso più falso che quella donna potesse sfoggiare e che di solito nascondeva intenti omicidi dietro ad esso. 

Aveva guardato James attenderla accanto alla porta e gli si era avvicinata. L’uomo era titubante. Lo poteva capire anche senza sentire il suo odore. La guardava e sembrava sul punto di volerle dire qualcosa. E sarebbero rimasti davanti alla porta per un tempo infinito se Steve non gli avesse chiesto di spostarsi per poter riportare Tony in camera e Tony non avesse fatto qualche battuta di dubbio gusto a cui aveva solo storto il naso.


	5. Chapter 5

Un due tre.

Un due tre.

Un due tre.

Un rumore cadenzato sul legno teneva il ritmo. Un voce fredda ripeteva tre parole. 

Un due tre.

Le sue dita sfioravano la sbarra.

Un due tre.

Le sue dita erano attorno ad un collo.

Un due tre.   
Le sue mani erano rosse.

Aveva aperto di colpo gli occhi, fissando il soffitto della propria stanza. La poca luce che penetrava dall’esterno riusciva a farle capire dove si trovasse, anche se il suo respiro era veloce come i battiti del suo cuore. Nel mettersi seduta aveva osservato i contorni dei mobili e dei vari oggetti. 

Era nella sua stanza. Era nella torre costruita da Stark. Era a diversi piani di altezza. E c’era solo lei nella stanza. 

Aveva osservato le proprie mani e anche nel buio poteva notare che erano pulite. Non c’era nulla di rosso su di esse. Non c’era nulla di rosso da diverso tempo. Il tempo degli assassinii su commissione era finito. 

Non c’era più la Stanza Rossa. Non c’era neppure lo S.H.I.E.LD.. E tanto meno l’ombra dell’HYDRA dietro ogni sua missione.

Ora poteva agire come e quando voleva. Poteva anche non scendere mai più in missione se non lo avesse voluto. Gli Avengers collaboravano col nuovo S.H.I.E.L.D., non ne erano più delle pedine. 

Aveva passato una mano tra i capelli decidendo di alzarsi per andare fino in cucina per prepararsi una tisana. Erano le 3 di mattina, e se era abbastanza fortunata il piano comune sarebbe stato vuoto. Aveva indossato una felpa sopra la canottiera e i pantaloncini che usava per dormire e a piedi nudi si era mossa fino all’ascensore. Era un abitudine. In questo modo era silenziosa e questo le dava sicurezza. La faceva sentire in una posizione di dominanza. Se nessuno ti sentiva, non poteva essere pronto al tuo arrivo. 

“Maledizione!”

L’ultima persona che voleva vedere era in piedi davanti alla caffettiera e la guardava con odio. Sembrava che il Soldato stesse per avere un raptus perché con molta probabilità non aveva capito come farla funzionare. 

“Dovresti attaccarla alla corrente. E poi premere il pulsante rosso in basso.”

Si era voltato di scatto verso di lei e sembrava turbato. Sembrava che qualcosa lo avesse spaventato. Che qualcosa lo avesse scosso nel profondo.

“Perché funziona tutto con la corrente elettrica qui? Una volta non era così.”

“Evoluzione. O involuzione, secondo alcuni.” Si era avvicinata al piano di lavoro su cui Stark aveva fatto mettere tutto quello che credeva potesse servire. Forno a microonde. Caffettiera. Bollitore. Frullatore. E tutto quello che una persona potesse immaginare di avere in una cucina. Molte cose le aveva costruite lui stesso e loro erano stati involontariamente le sue cavie. “Non è difficile una volta che ti abitui. Guarda.” Aveva messo acqua e caffè nella caffettiera e l’aveva accesa. Poi aveva fatto lo stesso con il bollitore; l’aveva riempito di acqua e lo aveva acceso. Aveva preso due tazze dal ripiano e le aveva appoggiate di fronte a sé. “Non riesci a dormire?”

James aveva scosso la testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Incubi. Ricordi.”

“Sì, capisco fin troppo bene.” Aveva versato il caffè in una tazza e nell’altra l’acqua calda in un cui poi aveva aggiunto la tisana rilassante che le aveva consigliato Bruce, qualche tempo addietro. “Se vuoi del latte è in frigo. Mentre lo zucchero lo trovi su quel ripiano.” Si era spostata dal mobile con la propria tazza in mano, camminando verso l’enorme divano della sala comune. Usavano quel posto per i festeggiamenti dei compleanni, delle vittorie, o per semplici maratone di film e telefilm per tenere Steve al passo con i tempi. 

Si era accoccolata sul divano, tirando su i piedi e stringendo le ginocchia al petto. Steve e la sua squadra erano ritornati alla Torre da ormai due settimane, e le cose sembravano quasi tornate alla normalità. Tony stava molto meglio e stava già progettando una festa di compleanno epica, a detta sua, perché doveva festeggiare il fatto di essere ancora in vita. E tutti glielo sconsigliavano perché non era ancora guarito del tutto. Steve non si spostava dal suo fianco neppure per un attimo. Il super soldato doveva avere addosso un senso di colpa grande quanto tutta la Torre visto il modo in cui si comportava. 

“Ero andato in camera di Steve, ma non c’è.” Il Soldato si era seduto su una delle poltrone. Cercava di evitare di starle troppo vicino da quel primo giorno in cui lei lo aveva portato ai piani superiori. C’era sempre qualche mobile tra loro. O qualcuno degli altri inquilini della Torre. O più semplicemente qualche metro di distanza.

“Steve dorme quasi sempre da Tony. Torna in camera sua solo quando litigano.” Aveva alzato lo sguardo per poterlo osservare. Era decisamente scosso e il suo respiro era veloce. 

“Tony Stark è un uomo molto strano. Ancora mi chiedo perché mi abbia accolto qui. Poteva tranquillamente lasciarmi in mano all’esercito.” Aveva portato la mano di metallo al viso, e per un istante Natasha aveva avuto il timore che una volta spostata ci sarebbe stato il Soldato a guardarla. Ma non era successo. “Sono terrorizzato. Non credo di poter essere il Bucky che Steve conosce. E ho paura che il Soldato possa prendere il sopravvento e fare del male a voi. Stavo per fare del male a te.” L’aveva guardata negli occhi e lei era stata avvolta dal suo odore. Era spaventato. Era terrorizzato. Era insicuro. Era mortificato. “Ho fatto del male a Tony Stark e lui cosa fa? Mi accoglie in casa sua.”

“Tony è fatto così. Ci ha accolti tutti perché non avevamo un altro posto dove andare. Questo è il suo ed il nostro rifugio.”

“Ma io ho ucciso i suoi genitori.” Natasha lo aveva guardato e si era mossa. Aveva appoggiato la tazza sul tavolo e non aveva spostato gli occhi dai suoi. “Lui lo sa. Lo sa sicuramente. Eppure è entrato in quella stanza senza alcuna paura. Ha iniziato a parlare, dicendo molte più parole di quante fossi disposto a seguire. E non riesco a capire se sia un idiota o cosa. Dovrebbe odiarmi. Dovrebbe uccidermi. Eppure lui è entrato, parlando a raffica e liberando il braccio meccanico. L’avete visto anche voi due. Ha continuato a studiare il mio braccio senza fermarsi. E l’altro giorno mi ha richiesto se può vederlo. Che vuole ripararlo. Vuole migliorarlo. Io potrei perdere il controllo e cercare di uccidervi tutti, e quest’uomo idiota mi dà la sua fiducia.”

“Tony ha l’autoconservazione di una falena. Quindi non fa testo.” Si era alzata dal divano e si era lentamente avvicinata a James. Si era inginocchiata di fronte a lui e lo guardava negli occhi.

“Potrei un giorno svegliarmi e scoprire che non riesco a controllare il Soldato in alcun modo.”

“In questi due anni ci sei riuscito, mi sembra. Non abbiamo mai potuto localizzarti.”

James aveva scosso la testa. “Il Soldato ha ucciso diverse volte in questi due anni. Ho fatto fuori quelli dell’HYDRA di cui mi ricordavo. Ho anche distrutto la stanza in cui mi cancellavano la memoria dopo ogni missione.”

“James… Hai detto di aver ucciso Howard e Maria Stark.” Aveva visto l’uomo deglutire. La guardava ed era come un animale spaventato, intrappolato in un angolo e che non aveva alcuna via di fuga. “Tu ricordi?”

“Ho iniziato a ricordare. Dopo aver combattuto contro te e Steve ho iniziato a ricordare. Prima erano solo immagini senza senso. Poi interi episodi. Immagini del Winter Soldier che si susseguono una dopo l’altra. Cose che avevo dimenticato fossero successe. Torture. Massacri. E io che alleno gli altri a fare le stesse cose. Quando mi sveglio mi viene da vomitare al pensiero che le mie mani abbiano fatto tutto questo.” Aveva aperto le proprie mani, guardandone i palmi. “Ricordo tutto. La mia infanzia a Brooklyn. La mia famiglia. Steve. Il giorno in cui mi sono arruolato. La Stark Expo. La guerra in Europa. I primi esperimenti fatti da Zola. Gli Howling Commandos. L’HYDRA. La Stanza Rossa. E ricordo te.” Aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lei, e qualcosa in quel momento si era spezzato dentro di lei. Qualcosa di atavico si era mosso e il suo cuore aveva preso a battere più forte. Non era paura. Non era ansia. Era attesa. Era nostalgia. “Sei la cosa migliore che mi potesse capitare mentre ero il Winter Soldier. E mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto.”

Aveva scosso la testa senza quasi rendersene conto. Aveva molte cose da dirgli anche lei, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole. Era come se fossero sepolte sotto uno spesso strato di neve, come lo erano stati i suoi ricordi per molto tempo.

“Non sono migliore di te. Ed è anche a causa mia se ti hanno torturato.”

“Ero io l’adulto della situazione e avrei dovuto proteggerti.” Aveva alzato un braccio e aveva avvicinato il palmo aperto verso il suo viso, ma aveva esitato. Non l’aveva toccata, anche se lei non si era spostata e continuava a guardarlo. Sentiva gli occhi che le bruciavano perché cercava di trattenere le lacrime. “Mi dispiace, Natalia. Non posso neppure immaginare cosa ti abbiano fatto per punirti.”

“Nulla che non potessi sopportare. Ero pur sempre la candidata più promettente che avevano lì dentro e tu mi avevi allenata egregiamente.” Si era sporta un po’ di più verso di lui. Aveva appoggiato le mani sulle sue ginocchia ed era incurante del fatto che avesse invaso il suo spazio personale. “Quando ho abbandonato la Stanza Rossa, il Dipartimento X e la Russia, ho provato a rintracciarti. Ho usato tutti i mezzi che conoscevo. Ma mi imbattevo costantemente in vicoli ciechi. Quando ti ho visto ad Odessa non riuscivo a crederci, anche se tu non mi hai riconosciuta affatto.”

“E il legame…?” James le aveva sfiorato il collo, facendosi coraggio ora che lei aveva invaso per prima il suo spazio personale. Aveva mosso le dita sulla sua pelle, accarezzando lievemente una piccola cicatrice. “Tramite quello avresti dovuto sapere che ero vivo da qualche parte, forse anche a localizzarmi.”

Natasha aveva scosso piano la testa, portando una mano su quella dell’uomo. “Spezzato. Non esiste più alcun legame.” Aveva deglutito al pensiero di dover raccontare cosa fosse successo. “Quando ti hanno portato via, poco tempo dopo c’è stata la  _ cerimonia di laurea _ . E come regalo extra mi hanno tolto le ghiandole marchiate recidendo qualsiasi legame potessi ancora avere con te. Dal punto di vista lavorativo è stato un bene, probabilmente l’unica soluzione possibile. Non ho mai dovuto sopportare il dolore causato dalla perdita del legame, e non ho mai più avuto una normale vita da omega.”

James aveva portato anche la mano metallica al suo collo. Aveva accarezzato il punto dove avrebbe dovuto esserci l’altra ghiandola. La guardava negli occhi e Natasha si sentiva persa in essi, come quando era stata molto più giovane e ingenua. “Cosa ti hanno fatto? Come hanno potuto?” Aveva spostato le mani sulle sue guance e si era sporto verso di lei. Le loro fronti, una contro l’altra, e i loro occhi che non interrompevano il contatto visivo. “Se il legame non più esiste, come posso sentirti così vicina?”

“James…” 

_ “L’amore è per i bambini.” _

E lei ora si sentiva di nuovo una bambina. Si sentiva di nuovo giovane come la prima volta che aveva incontrato quell’uomo. Si sentiva di nuovo speranzosa. E si sentiva anche stupida per permettersi di essere tanto ingenua. 

Aveva le guance umide e non riusciva a fermare le lacrime. Tutto questo stava superando ogni sogno che aveva avuto negli anni in cui lo aveva cercato. Quando lo aveva rivisto a Odessa, aveva creduto che se mai lo avesse incontrato di nuovo, sarebbe stato solo per ucciderlo. E così si era dimostrato a Washington. E anche allora aveva perso contro di lui. 

“Sono così felice di averti ritrovata. Credevo fossi solo un sogno che ogni tanto mi capitava di avere.”

“Sono molto più reale di quanto credi.”

Non aveva nulla da perdere, si era detta. 17 anni erano stati un’attesa fin troppo lunga. Non era più una bambina, anche se James la faceva sentire così. Poteva permetterselo ora. Poteva agire come meglio credeva.

E lo aveva fatto. Si era sporta verso di lui, accorciando la distanza che li separava. Lo aveva baciato piano sulle labbra, titubante e spaventata da un suo possibile rifiuto. Ma non aveva in ogni caso nulla da perdere. 

 

★ ☆ ★

 

“Sbaglio o stanotte non hai dormito nel tuo letto?” Clint si era sporto sul tavolo, sopra la propria ciotola piena di cereali e stava quasi per rovesciare il tutto, non appena lei si era seduta. 

Aveva alzato lo sguardo dai pancakes che Steve aveva preparato come ogni mattina e aveva guardato male Clint. L’uomo sorrideva come un ragazzino curioso e divertito. 

“Dai, Tasha! Questo è tipo wow! Da quanto tempo ti conosco? Dieci anni?” Aveva continuato a sorriderle e questo aveva attirato anche l’attenzione di Steve.

“Vi conoscete da così tanto tempo?” Steve si era seduto al tavolo con loro, iniziando subito a mangiare, dopo aver ricoperto i pancakes con uno spesso strato di sciroppo d’acero.

“Sì, da quando Nat era ancora una ricercata dello S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“Un giorno mi dovrete raccontare cosa sia successo a Budapest.” 

“Appena Nat ci racconterà dove ha dormito stanotte.” Clint le aveva sorriso di nuovo. “Se credi che ti abbia spiata, no. Non sono bravo e mi avresti scoperto subito. Ma!” Aveva alzato il cucchiaio e lo aveva mosso nella sua direzione. “Sono andato nel tuo alloggio per svegliarti e tu non c’eri. Così ho chiesto a F.R.I.D.A.Y. se poteva localizzarti. E wow.”

Steve li guardava senza capire e Natasha guardava Clint come se potesse ucciderlo con lo sguardo. 

“Oh, dai, Natasha! Sono solo felice per te. Sul serio. Già ti sei sempre tenuta a debita distanza dai rapporti interpersonali e dopo come è finita con Bruce ero sul serio preoccupato per te.” L’arciere si era appoggiato comodamente allo schienale della sedia. “E poi mi sono accorto come tu guardi lui e come lui guarda te. Anche il modo in cui Barnes cercava di starti lontano, ma ti guardava in continuazione.”

“Hai passato la notte con Bucky?” Quando anche Steve l’aveva guardata era sicura che li avrebbe uccisi con il coltello con cui stava tagliando la colazione.

“Ho passato la notte con lui perché l’ho trovato qua in cucina in piena notte a maledire la caffettiera e non abbiamo fatto sesso, se è questo quello a cui volete arrivare.” Aveva scosso la testa sbuffando.

Clint aveva riso prima di riprendere a mangiare e Steve era arrossito un po’.

“Non era questo che volevo sapere. Siete adulti. Potete fare quello che volete. Bucky poi aveva sempre molto successo con le ragazze. Quindi potrei capire se fosse riuscito a sedurti in qualche modo.”

“Ommioddio, Steve. Ti prego!” La donna si era presa la testa tra le mani, non sapendo di chi sbarazzarsi per primo: Clint che rideva e rischiava di strozzarsi con i cereali, oppure Steve che improvvisamente era tutto rosso e metteva in imbarazzo anche lei. “Sentite. Non è successo nulla, e se anche fosse successo qualcosa non sarebbero affari vostri.”

“Cosa non sarebbero affari loro?”

“Oh, ecco il nostro uomo!” Clint aveva riso ancora più forte e Natasha era sicura di essere arrossita. “Dormito bene, Barnes?”

“Si, abbastanza. Perché?” James aveva preso qualche pancakes mettendoli su un piatto e aveva riempito una tazza di caffè. Si era seduto vicino a Natasha, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se lo avesse sempre fatto. E poi aveva guardato i due uomini aggrottando le sopracciglia. “C’è qualche problema?”

“No, stanno solo facendo gli stupidi. Neppure i bambini alle elementari sono così.” Aveva ripreso a mangiare, evitando di alzare lo sguardo soprattutto su Clint perché poteva immaginare quale espressione stesse sfoggiando. E questo le faceva venire voglia di picchiarlo. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di tutti e tre gli uomini su di sé. Mancava solo Tony e poi sarebbe stato un circolo infernale perfetto.

“Natasha, cosa fai dopo colazione?” Steve aveva finito di mangiare, nonostante si fosse seduto a tavola dopo lei e Clint e la sua razione di cibo fosse il doppio della loro. 

“Pensavo di controllare la wishlist che Tony ha scritto quest’anno e prendergli finalmente un regalo, e poi vado in palestra.” 

“Stark compie gli anni a breve?”

“Si, il 29. E darà una festa.” Clint stava bevendo il latte rimasto nella ciotola. “Ci scrive ogni anno una wishlist dei regali che vorrebbe ricevere, ma sono spesso cose davvero impossibili da ottenere. Era l’anno scorso che voleva il telescopio Hubble per montarlo in cima alla Torre?” 

Natasha aveva annuito, finendo di mangiare a sua volta. “Sì, e si è arrabbiato quando Steve gli ha fatto presente che era impossibile anche con tutti i soldi che Tony era disposto a sborsare. Potrebbe costruirselo da solo, se proprio vuole avere un telescopio.” La donna aveva scosso la testa. “Gli regalo una cravatta con tante facce di Iron Man quest’anno.”

“Non farlo, ti prego. Sai che poi la metterà ad ogni gala solo per infastidire Pepper e Rhodes.” Steve si era passato una mano sugli occhi. 

“Sì, ma sarà divertente!” Clint si era alzato per mettere ciotola e posate nel lavandino. “Mi dispiace abbandonarvi adesso, ma torno a casa per un paio di giorni.”

“Dai un bacio da parte mia ai bambini, soprattutto al mio piccolo traditore.” Natasha aveva sentito le proprie labbra distendersi in un sorriso. Le veniva troppo spontaneo quando Clint parlava dei suoi figli.

“Sarà fatto, Nat.” L’arciere si era chinato per baciarle una guancia. “Se succede qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, telefonami, ok?”

“Come sempre. E tu fai lo stesso.”

Clint le aveva sorriso, salutando poi i due uomini e uscendo dalla cucina. C’erano momenti in cui Natasha lo invidiava. Clint aveva sempre un posto dove tornare. La Torre o la fattoria, ma aveva sempre un posto dove tornare e che poteva chiamare casa. Lei aveva solo quel posto e nessun altro in cui potersi rifugiare. 

“Natasha, ti va se andiamo in palestra insieme, come una volta?”

“Vuoi che ti faccia di nuovo il culo, Rogers?” Aveva ghignato mentre metteva piatto, posate e tazza nel lavandino.

“Di solito finiamo in forfait, perché non voglio farti troppo male.”

Natasha gli aveva sorriso, inarcando un sopracciglio e facendo scrocchiare le dita. “James.” Si era voltata verso l’uomo che stava ancora mangiando. “Ti andrebbe di venire in palestra con noi?”

Il Soldato avevo guardato entrambi, prima Natasha, confuso, e poi Steve, in cerca di una risposta.

“Potrebbe farti bene un po’ di movimento, Bucky. E’ giusto per tenersi un po’ in forma.” Steve aveva sorriso e lo si poteva capire anche dal suo tono di voce, e Natasha aveva di nuovo incontrato gli occhi azzurri di James che la guardavano. L’uomo aveva annuito, finendo di mangiare e poi imitando tutti gli altri che avevano messo le stoviglie sporche nel lavandino. 

“Vado a cambiarmi, ci vediamo in palestra.” Natasha li aveva guardati prima di lasciare il piano comune e andare verso il proprio alloggio. Se l’era presa comoda. Aveva permesso ai ricordi di rifarsi vivi mentre entrava nella propria stanza ed apriva l’armadio. Il suo pigiama aveva addosso l’odore di ferro e acqua di colonia. Era stata abbracciata da quell’odore durante le poche ore di sonno che si erano concessi ed era stato come un tranquillante. Forse per la prima volta in vita sua si era rilassata davvero durante il sonno, anche se non era il momento più opportuno per farlo. Non tra le braccia del Soldato. 

Ma si era sentita sicura, protetta. Il suo istinto le aveva detto che era giusto, e lei si fidava sempre del proprio istinto per agire. In quell’abbraccio le era sembrato di morire e poter rinascere di nuovo. Anche se il legame non c’era più, esisteva ancora qualcosa che li legava. 

Si era infilata dei pantaloncini e una canottiera neri. Aveva legato i capelli in una coda e lentamente era uscita dalla propria stanza. Era di nuovo scalza mentre percorreva i corridoi per arrivare alla propria meta. Se doveva esercitarsi con due super soldati, la cosa migliore era essere quanto più comodi possibili. Soprattutto se uno di questi era il Winter Soldier. 

Quando la porta della palestra si era aperta di fronte a lei, alle sue orecchie era subito giunto il rumore di pugni che battevano contro il sacco di pelle. Solo che non era l’odore di Steve che invadeva la stanza.

Era polvere da sparo. Era ferro. Era acqua di colonia.

Si era avvicinata lentamente, i suoi passi erano leggeri e nascosti dal rumore dei pugni contro il sacco. Il successo si basava anche nel riuscire a prendere di sorpresa le vittime. 

Osservava la sua schiena. Guardava i muscoli che si contraevano e rilassavano tra un colpo e l’altro. Lo scrutava e il passato si mescolava al presente.

Delle dita calde erano improvvisamente attorno al suo collo e lei aveva sorriso. Le dita non stringevano. Erano semplicemente attorno al suo collo. 

Il Soldato aveva voltato leggermente la testa e sorrideva. 

“Cerchi ancora di prendermi alle spalle, Natalia? Dovresti sapere che non funziona così.”

“Volevo solo vedere se ero migliorata almeno un po’, Soldato.” Sentiva le labbra che si incurvavano di più verso quello che doveva essere un sorriso. “Vogliamo farlo alla vecchia maniera?” James aveva annuito e lei aveva richiesto a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di far partire della musica. Le note potenti di Wagner avevano invaso la stanza mentre lei colpiva James e si liberava della sua presa. Avrebbe potuto farlo anche senza colpirlo, ma non sarebbe stato un allenamento convincente. Aveva fatto un passo indietro, alzando le braccia e attendendo. James la guardava, osservava la sua postura e sembrava che dovesse valutarla. “Steve dov’è?”

“Stark.” James si era spostato senza interrompere il contatto visivo. “Forse ci raggiunge.” 

Una cosa tipica dell’uomo era parlare pochissimo durante gli scontri. Usare il minimo di parole possibili. Al contrario di lei che grazie alle parole era sopravvissuta fino a quel momento. 

Aveva continuato a camminare. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe attaccata alle spalle, non in quel momento. La studiava. Cercava i suoi punti deboli. Aspettava il momento giusto per attaccare. Lei era concentrata sul rumore dei suoi passi quando lui era uscito dal suo campo visivo. 

“Piccola Natalia, la posizione di attacco è perfetta come sempre.”

“E’ ancora più potente e letale. Vuoi provare?” Senza attendere la sua risposta lo aveva attaccato non appena era ritornato nel suo campo visivo. Aveva ruotato il busto, colpendolo con la gamba destra, anche se il colpo era stato bloccato dal braccio metallico. Faceva male. Anche non essere colpiti direttamente da quel braccio faceva male. 

Solo che lei era abituata al dolore. Quando combatteva non ci pensava. Quando combatteva era la recluta perfetta che era uscita dalla Stanza Rossa. 

I colpi si susseguivano uno dopo l’altro, senza sosta. Fare anche solo una piccola pausa avrebbe significato essere sconfitti. E lei non voleva essere sconfitta. Mai.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo erano andati avanti. Sentiva il sudore sulla fronte e i muscoli indolenziti. Bloccava e colpiva, senza sosta. Cercava di tenere un po’ di distanza tra un colpo e l’altro, per non permettere al Soldato di rispondere subito, ma lui era subito su di lei. Contraccambiava ogni suo colpo. La attaccava e lei poteva solo difendersi ad un certo punto. Bloccare i suoi colpi, usare qualche trucchetto non propriamente pulito. Ma con lui non funzionava. Anche se aveva perfezionato il proprio modo di combattere, era pur sempre qualcosa che lui le aveva insegnato. Lei era migliorata e anche lui.

L’aveva colpita di nuovo, ripetutamente, senza darle la possibilità di difendersi. Lei aveva cercato di bloccare i suoi colpi, di schivarli. Sarebbe anche riuscita a contrattaccare se solo lui non fosse stato così veloce nel piegarsi e colpirla alle gambe per farle perdere l’equilibrio.

Era caduta e in un secondo la sua schiena era inchiodata a terra. Il braccio metallico premuto contro le clavicole per tenerla immobile. Il Soldato a cavalcioni su di lei. I suoi stinchi premuti contro le sue gambe.

Avrebbe potuto cercare di colpirlo con le braccia, che per qualche motivo aveva lasciato libere, ma non avrebbe avuto senso. Nella sua testa si formavano decine di strategie e tattiche, ma contro di lui erano poco efficaci. Se era ancora allenato come una volta - e lo era sicuramente - l’avrebbe bloccata ed immobilizzata di nuovo. 

“Sei stata brava, piccola Natalia.” La guardava negli occhi e lei poteva davvero perdersi nel suo sguardo. Poteva ritrovare l’uomo che aveva conosciuto, il soldato perfetto addestrato dall’HYDRA e dal KGB.

“Non sono riuscita a batterti neppure stavolta.”

Le aveva sorriso, e non le sembrava possibile che fosse lo stesso Soldato che aveva incontrato due volte. Non c’era ferocia o rabbia nei suoi occhi o nel suo odore. C’era solo tristezza e nostalgia. Ed era di nuovo avvolta completamente dal suo odore e non ne aveva paura. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sapeva che le mattinate peggiori erano quelle in cui in cucina si ritrovavano solo lei e Tony. Tutte le loro conversazioni e confessioni più importanti si erano svolte tra i mobili e gli utensili di quella stanza. E il suo sesto senso le diceva che non sarebbe stato diverso neppure questa volta. 

Tony che le confidava di voler smettere di fingere di essere qualcosa che non era. Tony che le chiedeva se era anche lei un omega. Tony che le diceva che aveva deciso di cedere al corteggiamento di Steve. Tony che sbatteva sul tavolo i file contenenti i piani di Ross. Era sempre Tony che iniziava le conversazioni importanti e quando lo aveva visto seduto a tavola con una tazza di caffè in mano e un tablet di fronte a sé, aveva avuto il desiderio di fare dietro front e uscire immediatamente da quella stanza.

“Buongiorno piccola Natalia. Dormito bene?” 

L’uomo aveva alzato lo sguardo dal tablet e le sorrideva. Un sorriso enorme, di quelli che poteva definire da orecchio a orecchio. Aveva la tentazione o di scappare o di picchiarlo, ma voleva fare la superiore, come sempre. E poi non avrebbe mai potuto picchiare un uomo che era ancora in fase di guarigione.

“Dovresti smettere di spiare i tuoi coinquilini, Tony. Qualcuno si potrebbe arrabbiare per tutta questa invasione della privacy.” 

Si era avvicinata al frigo, recuperando la bottiglia di succo di arancia e poi avvicinandosi alla credenza contenente in bicchieri. Avrebbe così tanto voluto dargli un pugno per farlo smettere di sorridere, ma si era trattenuta. Era anche riuscita a mantenere un’espressione neutra e di questo doveva solo ringraziare la sua educazione. Essere una brava spia significava anche riuscire a mascherare le proprie vere emozioni e fingere tutte quelle che erano richieste nel momento più opportuno.

“Steve si è arrabbiato in un primo momento, ma poi era curioso di vedervi combattere. Ricordami di non farti mai arrabbiare sul serio. Saresti capace di spaccarmi il cranio usando le cosce.”

“Se vuoi possiamo provare subito.” 

“Non ti avevo mai vista combattere così.” Sapeva benissimo che Tony l’avrebbe ignorata per continuare con il proprio discorso. Faceva sempre così e gli unici che ancora si arrabbiavano erano Pepper e Steve. “Sembrava una danza. I vostri movimenti erano così coordinati che non sembrava quasi lotta. Eravate davvero molto in sintonia. Ho un video, se vuoi rivederlo. Ottima anche la scelta della musica. E il finale è stato fantastico.”

Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Aveva fatto un respiro profondo. Aveva contato fino a dieci molto lentamente e poi si era voltata verso di lui.

“E’ stato solo un bacio e nulla di più.”

“Non ti sto giudicando, Natasha. E di certo non ti devi giustificare con me. Sono in realtà molto felice per te.” Il miliardario aveva spostato una sedia, facendole cenno di sedersi. Si era sentita però improvvisamente messa sotto giudizio. E di nuovo per lo stesso uomo. “Se tu ora mi dicessi che vuoi fare coppia con lui, sai che sarei dalla tua parte.”

“Anche se lui è il Winter Soldier?”

“E io sono Il Mercante di Morte.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio per poi sospirare e scuotere la testa. “Purtroppo le cattive reputazioni che ci siamo guadagnati ci perseguiteranno per sempre. Tu, io e lui. Non siamo brave persone, ma finché avremo un porto sicuro in cui tornare allora andrà tutto bene.”

“La prima volta che ho ucciso qualcuno avevo 11 anni, Tony. A mani nude.” Tony si era ammutolito e lei lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Ho spezzato il collo ad un’altra delle reclute, perché solo quelle forti avevano il diritto di proseguire gli allenamenti. E io ero marmo, o così mi ripetevano.”

“Questo non c’era scritto nel tuo file.”

“Perché ho bruciato tutto quello che non mi serviva. E la Stanza Rossa preferiva usare documenti cartacei. Più facili da distruggere se qualcosa andava storto.”

“Si, ha senso.” Tony aveva accarezzato la barba sul proprio mento con un’espressione pensosa. “E come ha fatto Barnes a finire dai russi?”

“Presumo si fossero affiliati durante la guerra fredda. Un nemico in comune o qualche scusa del genere. Lui era una leggenda, sai? Non allenava spesso le reclute, anche perché in passato aveva ucciso delle candidate al titolo di Vedova Nera. Io sono l’ultima Vedova Nera del programma della Stanza Rossa e l’unica che è stata allenata quasi fino alla fine da lui.” Aveva morso il labbro, interrompendo il contatto visivo con l’ingegnere. “Lui mi aveva marchiata. La nostra relazione è andata avanti per qualche mese e lui era il mio alpha. Quella volta non era come il Winter Soldier che abbiamo incontrato a Washington. Penso fosse molto più simile al Bucky che ricorda Steve. Parlava. Sorrideva. Ed era un soldato eccezionale. Mi aveva protetta. Aveva nascosto a tutti che ero andata in calore e che forse non ero adatta a continuare il programma. Le Vedove Nere prima di me erano tutte alpha o beta, e poi arrivo io che ero in tutto un’omega. Completamente inadatta al ruolo, perché tutti sappiamo come sono gli omega. Mi davano dei soppressori e credevano che avrei fallito. Ho cercato di fallire solo quando lo hanno portato via, quando ho sentito le sue urla e quando poi l’ho trovato nella cella criogenica. Solo che non mi è stato permesso neppure questo. Hanno anticipato la cerimonia di laurea e sono diventata la Vedova Nera ancora prima di compiere 15 anni.”

“Ti senti in colpa per quello che gli è successo?”

“Tu non lo faresti? E’ stato l’unica persona lì dentro ad avermi trattata come un essere umano. Per tutti gli altri ero solo una risorsa utile e preziosa.”

“Natasha, io non credo di poter neppure immaginare tutto l’orrore che hai visto in vita tua, ma non pensi che sarebbe ora di guardare avanti? Avete avuto una relazione che è finita male e non per colpa vostra, e ora avete una seconda possibilità. Basta vedere come vi guardate.”

Lo aveva guardato per un solo istante e poi aveva guardato il bicchiere che aveva tra le mani, come se il succo potesse avere tutte le risposte.

“La sua punizione è stato il lavaggio del cervello, la mia è stata la perdita del legame. Era l’unica cosa che mi rimaneva di lui e me l’hanno tolta per fare di me una spia e assassina perfetta. E per qualche tempo li ho assecondati perché credevo che avrei avuto l’occasione di rivederlo.”

“Lo amavi?”

Aveva di nuovo guardato Tony. Era serio, ma la guardava con dolcezza. 

“Non lo so. Credo di sì. Credo fosse quanto di più simile all’amore io abbia mai provato.” Aveva guardato le proprie mani che stringevano la tazza. “Ma ero anche molto giovane. Forse mi sarei infatuata di chiunque mi avesse dimostrato un po’ di dolcezza.”

“Sai che Barnes e dolcezza non riesco a vederli né nella stessa frase né sulla stessa persona?” Tony le aveva sorriso, era uno dei suoi sorrisi veri, quelli che regalava solo ai suoi amici. “Non mi avevi mai detto che eri stata marchiata.”

“Non ti avevo mai neppure parlato di James e ci sono molte cose che non ti ho detto del mio passato, perché mi piace tenerlo nascosto. Non essere in prima pagina su qualsiasi quotidiano o rivista venga pubblicato in questo Stato.”

Tony aveva ridacchiato. “Sono migliorato, dai. Non finisco sui giornali così spesso negli ultimi anni.”

“Solo perché hai Steve che ti fa rigare dritto.”

“Sto cercando di portarmelo a letto da quando è tornato a casa, ma dice che finché non guarisco non faremo nulla. Ma ti pare? Sto quasi sperando di andare in calore in questo stesso momento così non potrà dirmi di no.”

“Non credo di voler sapere i dettagli della vostra vita sessuale.”

“Ma sono cose importanti, Natasha! Dai, come fa a non desiderarmi? Guardami! Avrò anche superato i 40 ma sono ancora un bel bocconcino!”

“Ma io che ho fatto di male nella mia vita per doverti sopportare?” Lo aveva guardato, e poi aveva inarcato un sopracciglio. “Ah, già. Troppe brutte cose.” Aveva osservato Tony ridacchiare ancora e poi bere dalla propria tazza. “Credo che Steve sia solo molto preoccupato per la tua salute. Dagli tempo e vedrai che riprenderete con le attività fisiche in men che non si dica. Magari potreste anche sfornare una dozzina di mini Rogers.”

“Non dirlo neppure per scherzo. Steve vorrebbe, ma sono vecchio e no. Niente figli. E’ una cosa che ho deciso molto tempo fa. Sforna tu qualche baby Barnes piuttosto!”

“Anche volendo non posso.” Tony l’aveva subito guardata, serio e curioso al contempo. “La cerimonia di laurea. Sterilizzazione. Per non aver problemi durante le missioni.”

Sapeva che gli occhi di Tony erano fissi su di lei. Poteva sentire il suo sguardo sulla propria pelle, ma non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. Non aveva mai raccontato neppure a Clint cosa fosse la cerimonia di laurea. Perché la reputava una barbarie anche se non aveva potuto opporsi, o avesse avuto qualche tipo di istinto materno quando era successo. Aveva iniziato a pesarle con gli anni, non che avesse mai pensato di mettere su famiglia. Ma provava un po’ di invidia nei confronti di Laura che aveva dato tre bellissimi figli a Clint.

“In che razza di posto sei cresciuta? E io che pensavo di aver avuto un’infanzia di merda.” Il milionario aveva passato le dita tra i capelli, spostando lo sguardo da lei. Lei aveva voltato solo lievemente il viso, notando con la coda dell’occhio la sua mascella che si contraeva. “Ora posso anche capire perché li hai traditi e sei entrata nello S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“Non li ho traditi per questo, Tony. Pensaci un secondo, io sono cresciuta con quel programma inculcato nella testa in continuazione. Ho saputo vivere solo così, anche una volta entrata nello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Prima dell’arrivo di Loki e dei suoi Chitauri ero in missione per loro, sfruttando il mio bel faccino per ottenere informazioni. E sistemando poi le cose nel modo insegnatomi, ovvero mettendo fuori gioco gli sciocchi che mi hanno fornito le informazioni. E anche quando sono stata la tua assistente personale, perché credi avessero scelto proprio me?”

“Perché hai continuato a lavorare per loro allora?”

Aveva osservato l’uomo attentamente. Aveva nominato due momenti della sua vita che non erano stati propriamente felici e stava rischiando di trascinarlo verso un attacco di panico. Anche se stava facendo finta di nulla, il suo respiro era accelerato.

“Perché anche se ero un oggetto con una particolare abilità anche per loro, mi hanno dato una libertà che prima non avevo. E mi hanno dato una possibilità invece di eliminarmi, ed ero sulla loro lista nera.” Aveva smesso di guardarlo e si era concentrata sulle proprie mani. “Clint e Fury sono stati le prime persone, dopo James, a trattarmi come un essere umano e non solo come un’arma, quindi non mi sono mai opposta agli ordini di Fury, anche quando non ero d’accordo con certe sue decisioni. Tipo mandarmi a lavorare per te. Credimi, trovo alquanto imbarazzante il fatto di aver flirtato con te e ora siamo seduti qui come se non fosse mai successo nulla. Di solito flirto e poi uccido. Quella volta dovevo solo studiare il tuo comportamento sconsiderato e sprezzante del pericolo.”

“Non ripercorriamo quella strada, piccola Natalia, ti prego.” Tony le aveva sorriso, ma non c’era nulla di genuino nel modo in cui le sue labbra si erano distese. “Ti fidavi di Fury anche quando lo S.H.I.E.L.D. è caduto per mano di Pierce?”

“Si, ma solo perché non mi sono mai fidata di Pierce. E non mi piaceva il modo in cui mi trattava e sottovalutava.” Aveva sospirato e poi si era voltata sorridendo verso Tony. “So che lo sopporti poco perché è molto autoritario, ma Fury è la cosa che più si avvicina ad una figura paterna per me. E mi fiderò sempre di lui.”

“Evitiamo anche il discorso sulle figure paterne, per favore. Non è un argomento da affrontare a colazione.” Tony aveva finito il proprio caffè. “Perché siamo finiti a parlare di cose così serie? Io volevo solo prenderti un po’ in giro per la tua cotta per Barnes!”

“Non ho una cotta per Barnes! Non ho 10 anni!”

“Anche gli adulti hanno le cotte. Guarda me. Sono cotto di Capitan America.”

“Tu non sei adulto, Tony. Se tu lo fossi non avresti bisogno che tutti noi, Clint compreso, ti facessimo da baby-sitter.” Aveva finito di bere il proprio succo per alzarsi subito dopo. 

“Potresti anche essere un po’ più carina con me ogni tanto. Sono ferito.” 

“Di questo lamentati con Steve e James, e non con me.”

“Con Steve mi lamento, e lo faccio anche con te perché è il tuo uomo che mi ha ridotto così.”

“Vuoi giocare a fare il matchmaker, Stark?” Si era voltata verso di lui e Tony le sorrideva come un bambino che aveva appena ricevuto un nuovo giocattolo. “Se è questo che vuoi fare, no. Né lui né io siamo pronti per una cosa simile.”

“Ma state passando molto tempo assieme. So per certo che in queste settimane avete passato diverse notti insieme e ho anche prove documentate di scambi di saliva.”

Aveva scosso la testa, improvvisamente irritata. Parlare con Tony era spesso come parlare con un muro e sapeva per certo che una volta che si metteva in testa una cosa non era semplice fargli cambiare idea. 

“Del tipo che, presto è il mio compleanno e voi due potreste anche decidere di farmi il regalo assieme. Magari poi decidete di ballare e una cosa tira l’altra.” Si era alzato anche lui e le si era avvicinato. Aveva un braccio ancora ingessato e qualche ferita cicatrizzata sul volto. Eppure le sorrideva e le parlava dell’uomo che lo aveva ridotto così. Avrebbe dovuto stilare un altro rapporto sulla sua scarsissima cura di sé stesso e consegnarlo a Steve. “Nat, di cosa hai paura? Non sei più una bambina e non avete padroni. Lui è tornato e si ricorda di quello che avete condiviso. E anche se io non sono quello esperto di comportamenti degli altri esseri umani perché quella sei tu, a me sembra che lui stia cercando in qualche modo di recuperare qualcosa, di colmare il vuoto che avete dentro entrambi, suppongo.”

“E’ questo che fa paura, Tony. Ho passato la mia vita fingendo di provare emozioni sconosciute. Anche con Bruce.” Aveva deglutito ripensando all’unica relazione che aveva quasi avuto. “Volevo provare anch’io ad essere felice con qualcuno, ma non ci sono riuscita. Anche perché sono sempre rimasta intrappolata in una relazione che non avrei mai dovuto neppure iniziare. Ho rischiato la mia e la sua vita, e ho vissuto con questo senso di colpa fino ad ora. E ora lui ricompare e mi guarda come allora. E questo fa paura.”

Tony le sorrideva dolcemente. Era avvolta dall’odore rassicurante dell’omega del loro branco, e si sentiva così piccola in confronto all’uomo che aveva di fronte.

“Il mio piccolo ragnetto velenoso non può avere paura dell’amore, no? Hai affrontato cose peggiori, tipo riuscire a calmare il ragazzone verde quando nessuno di noi poteva fare qualcosa. Non puoi di certo fermarti di fronte a qualcosa per cui non stai rischiando la vita, non credi?” Le aveva accarezzato una guancia, continuando a sorriderle. Era una sensazione rilassante e sapeva che di Tony e delle sue parole poteva fidarsi. Era incapace di parlare dei propri problemi, ma sapeva come risolvere quelli degli altri. “Oh, ecco i nostri bei veterani di ritorno dalla loro corsa mattutina.”

Si era voltata per vedere anche lei i due super soldati che stavano entrando allora nella cucina. Steve era quello che si era avvicinato subito e Tony si era allontanato da lei di un passo per poter baciare il biondo non appena gli era stato possibile. “Puzzi come un cavallo. Va’ a farti una doccia, Steve.”

“Sì, andiamo subito. Volevo solo avvertirti che eravamo tornati e che non abbiamo avuto nessun problema. Qualsiasi cosa i tuoi avvocati abbiano raccontato alla stampa, ha funzionato.”

“Ovvio, non li strapago per nulla, non credi?” Il genio aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e allora Natasha aveva smesso di guardarli per voltarsi di nuovo verso la porta. James non si era spostato, rimanendo semplicemente ad osservarli. Guardava Steve e Tony e sembrava pensieroso, e poi doveva essersi accorto del suo sguardo perché aveva guardato lei. Le aveva sorriso. Un sorriso leggero che incurvava solo di poco le sue labbra. 

Non era facile neppure per lui, o almeno così le sembrava. Si muoveva anche lui in punta di piedi in sua presenza anche se avevano entrambi mandato fin troppi segnali. Forse anche lui era spaventato come lei e non sapeva come interpretarli. 

“Ah, Natasha. Mi sono permesso di prenotare a nome tuo due biglietti per il teatro.” Aveva lentamente voltato il viso verso Tony. L’uomo le sorrideva anche se lei lo stava uccidendo con lo sguardo. “Ho pensato che magari potevo farti un regalo per essere stata così carina con me mentre Steven giocava a fare il fuggitivo.”

“Tony, ti prego.” Steve aveva protestato, passandosi una mano sul viso. 

“Quindi ho pensato che tu e il qui presente sergente Barnes potevate passare una serata tranquilla, prima a cena e poi a teatro. Ho già prenotato tutto e un autista vi porterà prima al ristorante e poi a teatro e poi dove vorrete.”

 

★ ☆ ★

 

Tony aveva superato sé stesso. 

Quando era ritornata in camera quella mattina dopo le sue solite due ore passate in palestra, aveva trovato un abito da sera appeso all’anta dell’armadio. Lo aveva accarezzato, assaporando con le dita la sua morbidezza. Per un solo istante si era chiesta quanto potesse aver speso per un vestito come quello, ma poi si era ricordata che era arrabbiata con lui per averle organizzato un appuntamento.

Neppure James era sembrato molto contento di quell’intromissione da parte di Stark in affari che lo riguardavano molto poco, ma non aveva detto nulla. Lo aveva solo guardato male, prima di scusarsi e andarsene nel proprio alloggio. Anche Steve lo aveva guardato male, ma questo era all’ordine del giorno visto quanto spesso sentiva il biondo pronunciare “Tony no”. A pranzo il moro non si era visto, rapito da Pepper per un pranzo di lavoro, e avevano parlato del più e del meno mentre mangiavano cibo cinese. Come al solito. Per qualche istante aveva riflettuto che avrebbero forse dovuto fare dei turni per iniziare a mangiare in modo più salutare. Anche per evitare di far venire un esaurimento nervoso a Steve e Bruce che ogni tanto cercavano di cucinare qualcosa di più salutare. 

“Agente Romanoff, il capitano Rogers chiede il permesso di entrare.” La voce di F.R.I.D.A.Y. era risuonata nell’appartamento silenzioso mentre la donna stava finendo di truccarsi. 

“Fallo entrare.” Si era guardata nello specchio, mettendo a posto il rossetto. “Steve, arrivi al momento giusto. Ho bisogno che mi aiuti a tirare su la zip del vestito.”

Si era voltata per vedere Steve fermo sulla porta e rosso in viso. “Potevi evitare di accogliermi con solo l’intimo addosso, sai?”

“E’ come stare in costume da bagno.” Si era spostata dallo specchio per recuperare il vestito ed infilarselo.

“Senti, non sei costretta a farlo. Sai che Tony esagera sempre.”

“So che ho una cena e il teatro pagati. Non morirò per questo.” Gli si era avvicinata e gli aveva dato la schiena spostando i capelli in modo che potesse chiuderle l’abito. “Farà bene anche a lui uscire e fare qualcosa di normale.”

“E’ in camera sua che sta continuando a chiedersi se sia giusto che venga lui con te. E’ davvero molto nervoso e non so neppure io se sia una buona idea.” Aveva percepito le dita di Steve sulla spalla sinistra. Aveva passato il pollice sulla cicatrice che le era rimasta come ricordino della caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. “Quando andiamo a correre è diverso. Andiamo molto presto e sfoga il nervosismo correndo. Qua sarete in mezzo alle persone.”

“Solo in teoria. Tony ha prenotato un tavolo in una delle stanze private del ristorante, e anche a teatro avremo dei posti solo per noi. Degli ottimi posti tra le altre cose. La loggia centrale.”

“Sono solo preoccupato.”

Natasha aveva sospirato, chinandosi per mettere le décolleté nere e poi recuperare lo scialle nero che aveva lasciato sulla sedia. Il vestito scelto da Tony lasciava le spalle scoperte, e lei non aveva molta voglia di mostrare al mondo la propria cicatrice. Men che meno ricordare a James che era stato lui a procurargliela.

“Se lo teniamo chiuso nella Torre non si adatterà mai alla sua nuova vita. Non sono molto felice neppure io del modus operandi di Tony perché portare un alpha così tra le persone potrebbe essere pericoloso, ma almeno lui sta cercando di fare qualcosa.” Si era voltata verso Steve e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Starò molto attenta che non succeda nulla e ci godremo la serata. Tu passala sgridando Tony da parte mia.”

Natasha si era allontanata di qualche passo, recuperando la pochette e i guanti che Tony aveva abbinato al vestito. Si era guardata ancora una volta allo specchio controllando di non aver esagerato con il trucco.

“Steve, come sto? Sii sincero.” Si era voltata di nuovo verso il biondo e questi la stava studiando. 

“Beh, se devo proprio essere sincero, Bucky potrebbe essere molto geloso stasera. Sei bellissima, Nat.” Steve le sorrideva dolcemente, osservando ogni particolare del suo vestiario. “Ad averlo saputo, a Washington ci avrei provato io con te.”

“Oh, Rogers. Non far finta di saper flirtare.” Steve aveva ridacchiato e lei si era guardata un’ultima volta allo specchio. “Andiamo. Altrimenti rischio di cambiare idea.”

“Credo che Bucky sia dello stesso avviso.” Steve aveva sospirato. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., avverti il sergente Barnes che Natasha è pronta.”

Aveva seguito Steve fuori dalla stanza e fino all’ascensore. Una volta dentro di questo si era guardata allo specchio per l’ennesima volta. 

Era strano. Quello era praticamente il suo primo appuntamento, e iniziava a sentirsi stranamente nervosa. 

“Oh. Ho scelto proprio bene.” Tony si era voltato non appena lei e Steve avevano messo piede sul piano comune. Sam e James erano sul divano, ed entrambi avevano subito alzato lo sguardo verso di lei. “Barnes, vieni qui così vi faccio una foto per immortalare questo magnifico momento.”

“Tony, no. Lasciali in pace.”

“Tony, sì. Mi sento un po’ come un padre la cui figlia sta andando al ballo di fine anno e vuole averne una prova tangibile.” Il moro aveva sorriso e si era voltato verso James che con un sospiro si era alzato. Natasha lo osservava. Osservava il modo in cui il completo di sartoria fasciava il suo corpo. I capelli cadevano morbidamente ai lati del viso. E anche se i suoi movimenti non erano del tutto naturali, lo trovava molto affascinante. Il suo corpo tradiva tutto il nervosismo che cercava di non dimostrare e anche se cercava di trattenere il suo odore non ci stava riuscendo.

“Quest’acqua di colonia fa molto 1940, lo sai?” Aveva preso l’uomo a braccetto non appena questi le fu accanto. 

“L’ho rubata a Steve. Sai, il ragazzo è molto nostalgico.” James aveva sorriso, genuinamente. E lei si era quasi persa in quel momento, se non fosse stato per Tony che rideva. Con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto Steve arrossire e stava bofonchiando qualcosa che aveva fatto ridere anche Sam. Solo che in quel momento lei non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli di James. 

Era questo che voleva dire essere innamorati di qualcuno? Trovarsi in una stanza con altre persone e accorgersi solo della presenza di una?

“Vogliamo andare? Stark ha detto che la macchina è già pronta.”

Aveva annuito, quasi fosse incapace di proferire parola. Di nuovo aveva sentito la voce di Tony in lontananza mormorare qualcosa sulla linea del “ _ sono bellissimi insieme _ ” e Sam che dal divano gli urlava “ _ fangirl _ ”, ma non aveva tempo o voglia di perdere tempo con i loro battibecchi in quell’istante. 

Aveva ignorato Tony anche mentre gli urlava dietro di fare i bravi e li informava in quale scompartimento della limousine tenesse i preservativi. Anche in quel momento l’unica cosa di cui aveva pienamente coscienza erano gli occhi di James su di lei. Era abituata ad essere guardata. Per tutta la sua vita c’era stato qualcuno che per un motivo o per l’altro la guardava. Solo che lo sguardo di James sembrava diverso.

“Credo che questo sia il mio primo appuntamento dal 1943.” 

James si era seduto di fronte a lei e l’aveva guardata.

“Se escludiamo tutti gli appuntamenti delle varie missioni, è il mio primo appuntamento dal 1984.”

L’uomo aveva sorriso. Era nervoso, ma era riuscito a sorriderle.

“Se non te la senti, possiamo anche tornare indietro. Le idee di questo Stark sono un po’ azzardate e si prende troppe libertà con le persone.”

“Scherzi? Ho intenzione di ordinare il vino più costoso che hanno.” Aveva ricambiato il sorriso, anche se era nervosa anche lei. Nervosa perché sarebbe stata la prima volta che James usciva di sera tra le persone. Nervosa perché era lei assieme a lui. Nervosa perché era la prima volta che uscivano insieme. E poi tra di loro era calato il silenzio. James guardava dal finestrino una città che gli era sconosciuta e lei faceva finta di controllare il proprio cellulare, ma in realtà non toglieva l’attenzione dall’uomo.

Lo stava controllando e osservando, anche se si stava sforzando di sembrare tranquillo, non ci stava riuscendo completamente. E in quell’istante era molto diverso dal James che aveva conosciuto lei. Il Soldato dell’HYDRA aveva sempre pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà. Era carismatico. Era magnetico. Quando entrava in una stanza tutti gli occhi erano sempre su di lui, e lui non se ne curava in alcun modo. Sapeva come essere invisibile e non per nulla per molti la sua era solo la storia di un fantasma, ma quando non era in missione era impossibile non accorgersi della sua presenza. 

Ora sembrava voler scomparire ed essere invisibile agli occhi di tutti.

“Credo che Tony abbia pensato a tutto e questa sera non saremo disturbati in alcun modo, ma se per caso si avvicina qualche giornalista, tu ignora. Cammina dritto e resta tranquillo.” Gli occhi azzurri di James avevano incontrato i suoi e senza pensarci si era sporta, allungando il braccio e posando il palmo sul suo ginocchio. “Io sarò al tuo fianco.”

James aveva deglutito. Titubante aveva messo una mano sulla sua e non smetteva di guardarla. “Non avresti preferito uscire con qualcun altro? Con Sam, o con Bruce. O con qualcuno che non conosco.”

“No.” Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e lo aveva guardato seriamente. “Prima che tu ti faccia qualche strana idea, Sam è solo un amico e con Bruce è finita ancora prima di iniziare.” Stava per spostare la mano dal suo ginocchio, ma James l’aveva stretta. Continuava a guardarla e lei non poteva spostare gli occhi dai suoi. “Non ho mai avuto una qualche relazione degna di nota. E non ho mai provato vero interesse per qualcuno.”

“Eri così giovane quando ti ho conosciuta. Non avrei mai dovuto sfiorarti neppure con un dito.”

“James, io sono felice che tu ci sia stato all’epoca. Se non fosse stato per te, probabilmente non sarei qui. A modo tuo mi hai protetta e questa è una cosa che non potrò mai dimenticare.”

“Ti senti in obbligo verso di me?”

“No. E’ vero che mi sento in colpa perché a causa mia sei stato torturato e ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello, ma sono qui di mia spontanea volontà. Se non avessi voluto, avrei tranquillamente detto a Tony di disdire tutto e me ne sarei rimasta in palestra tutta la sera. Però ho anche pensato che non abbiamo mai avuto un appuntamento e ho deciso che forse ne valeva la pena.”

“Farò in modo che ne valga la pena.” 

James aveva sorriso di nuovo, stringendole un po’ la mano quando la macchina si era fermata davanti al ristorante. L’autista era sceso e aveva aperto la portiera.

Come aveva immaginato, davanti al locale c’era qualche fotografo. Per lo più paparazzi che attendevano l’arrivo di qualcuno di famoso a cui poter fare qualche scatto di fortuna. 

James era sceso prima di lei e le aveva porto una mano che lei aveva subito preso ed era scesa a sua volta. Lo aveva guardato e non era riuscita a trattenere un sorriso. 

Da risorsa più unica che rara dell’HYDRA, James era entrato in  _ modalità missione _ . In macchina era stato nervoso e sembrava volesse essere inglobato dal sedile in pelle. Ora le porgeva il braccio e, anche se lei sapeva che non era così, sembrava la persona più tranquilla e sicura di sé. Incurante dei flash che partivano nella loro direzione, camminava con Natasha a fianco e lei sapeva che quella serata sarebbe filata liscia come l’olio.


	7. Capitolo VII

“Ancora?” Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso Clint che era entrato in soggiorno, buttando sul tavolino da caffè delle riviste. L’uomo era rientrato alla Torre la sera prima e non le aveva dato un attimo di tregua. Come non gliene aveva dato dalla sera del famoso appuntamento con James di cui ormai parlava tutta la nazione.

Clint le aveva intasato il cellulare di messaggi non appena la prima foto era stata pubblicata su internet e da quel momento era stata la fine. 

“Siete uno scoop succulento, Nat.” Si era seduto accanto a lei e aveva controllato cosa stesse facendo con il tablet. “Lo stai sul serio spiando?”

“Sì. Sono un po’ preoccupata da tutta questa attenzione che sta attirando.” Si era collegata ad una delle telecamere che Tony aveva fatto installare in palestra e continuava a guardare Steve e James che combattevano. 

Quella sera era tutto filato liscio come l’olio. Si erano goduti un’ottima cena. Aveva davvero ordinato il vino più costoso che avessero. James aveva riso cercando di immaginare la reazione di Tony, e lei gli aveva assicurato che non avrebbe battuto ciglio perché lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Quando erano usciti dal ristorante, ad attenderli c’erano stati anche dei giornalisti, avvertiti o dai fotografi o da qualcuno dello staff del ristorante stesso. Avevano ignorato tutti e nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio necessario per avvicinarsi. E di questo dovevano solo ringraziare le loro pessime fame.

Erano arrivati a teatro dove non c’era nessuno ad attenderli. Si erano goduti “La fille mal gardée” e James aveva tenuto stretta la sua mano per tutto il tempo. 

All’uscita da teatro c’era di nuovo qualche fotografo ad attenderli, ma avevano ignorato tutti ancora una volta ed erano entrati nella macchina che li aveva subito riportati a casa.

“James è arrabbiato perché crede che questo macchierà la reputazione di Tony, come se a Tony importasse o che facesse qualche differenza con quello che la gente già pensa di lui.” Aveva massaggiato gli occhi dopo aver appoggiato il tablet accanto a sé. “Giusto quella mattina stavo dicendo a Tony che non volevo finire sulle prime pagine delle riviste, ed eccomi qui con la mia faccia su qualsiasi cartastraccia letta dalle donne mentre sono dal parrucchiere. Fury è incazzato nero e non posso neppure dargli torto.”

“Nat, non sei più una spia dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che deve tenere un profilo basso e passare inosservata. Sei uscita con Barnes. Avete cenato, siete stati a teatro, e non avete arrecato danno a nessuno. Forse solo al portafoglio di Tony, ma se l’è cercata.” Clint l’aveva attirata a sé, stringendola tra le proprie braccia. “Ti sei divertita l’altra sera?”

“Moltissimo.” La cena era stata ottima, scelta anche quella da Tony che aveva pensato a tutto nei minimi dettagli. Dall’antipasto al dolce aveva scelto dei piatti raffinati e non aveva badato a spese. Lo spettacolo non era tra i preferiti di Natasha, ma “La fille mal gardée” era sicuramente stato scelto apposta, vista la trama e l’insegnamento che il vero amore deve vincere sempre. 

E James.

James era stato fantastico. Avevano parlato del più e del meno, perché da brave spie e assassini che erano sapevano che i discorsi seri e profondi non andavano fatti in pubblico. I muri avevano sempre orecchie e una parola di troppo avrebbe potuto fare molta differenza. James aveva stretto la sua mano durante tutto lo spettacolo e questo era stato un gigantesco passo in avanti. Era un passo che non avevano mai fatto prima, anche se erano stati molto intimi. Solo che quella volta era stato tutto diverso, tutto nascosto e il finale era stato abbastanza tragico da lasciare cicatrici profonde su entrambi.

“La cosa che mi più mi da fastidio è che ora cercheranno di scavare nei nostri passati e se del mio troveranno ben poco di veritiero, non so quanto questo possa valere per lui. E non so neppure quali informazioni siano ancora in giro. Io ho trovato solo il fascicolo che avevo consegnato a Steve dopo Washington. Non so cos’altro possa esserci in giro.”

“Ora fai un bel respiro e ti calmi. Prendi questa cosa con più leggerezza e ne ridiamo insieme visto che in questa foto sembrate tipo i Brangelina sul red carpet. Guarda!” Clint si era sporto verso il tavolino, prendendo con la punta delle dita la rivista per un angolo e tirandola su. In copertina c’erano lei e James all’uscita da teatro. Camminavano a braccetto e ignoravano tutto e tutti. “Anche Tony è super divertito dalle foto che sono state pubblicate!”

“Tony è sempre super divertito quando finiamo su qualche giornale di dubbio gusto e facciamo saltare i nervi a Fury.”

“Nat, tesoro, la stai prendendo troppo seriamente.” Clint l’aveva guardata e in quell’istante erano entrati nel salotto anche Tony e Sam. “Diteglielo anche voi che la sta prendendo troppo seriamente tutta ‘sta storia.”

“Io sono dell’idea che dovrebbe fare l’attrice visto quanto bene sta in copertina.” Tony stava tenendo il tablet in modo precario con la mano rotta e con le dita di quella sana stava toccando lo schermo. “Oh, hanno pescato le tue foto di quando facevi la modella sotto copertura per quella missione in Giappone. Avevo dimenticato quanto bene stavi in intimo. L’ultima volta che ho guardato queste foto è stato nel 2010 quando Pepper ti aveva assunta per badare a me.”

“Voglio uccidere qualcuno. Tony è meglio se esci da questa stanza perché sei il primo della lista in questo istante.” Aveva mugugnato rassegnata, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. Doveva pensare. Doveva uscire da quella situazione con il minimo danno. Più per James che per sé stessa. Poteva di nuovo cercare di entrare in qualche database per rubare o modificare le informazioni. Solo che non sapeva in quale database potessero essere contenute. Ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo e non sapeva quanto esattamente ne avesse a disposizione.

Tony si era seduto accanto a lei, ignorando le sue parole come faceva fin troppo spesso. 

“Lo so che dovrei scusarmi perché un po’ è anche colpa mia, ma guarda il lato positivo. Barnes è uscito di casa, tra le persone, e non ha provocato alcun danno. Ora. Noi sappiamo che il nostro uomo non è sempre pericoloso e per due anni ha vagato da solo senza causare danni, ma la gente comune non lo sa. E i nostri cari piani alti hanno fatto di tutto per farlo essere il capro espiatorio di tutti i loro guai.” Tony aveva sorriso quando lei lo aveva guardato. “Lo staff del ristorante ha parlato molto bene del comportamento del nostro sergente quando sono stati intervistati, quindi tu non preoccuparti. Per esperienza ti dico che prima o poi si stancheranno e smetteranno di parlare di voi. Se per contrario tu non vuoi che si speculi su possibili coinvolgimenti romantici tra voi due, posso organizzare una conferenza stampa anche in questo preciso istante e potrai smentire tutto.”

“Non so neppure io cosa stia succedendo tra di noi, ok? I giornali stanno parlando di cose false, parlano di una relazione che io non sono sicura ci sia. E questo sta mandando fuori di testa James. Perché forse voi non ve ne siete accorti, ma il suo odore mi sta terrorizzando.”

Tony aveva sospirato prima di accarezzarle piano una coscia, come per cercare di rassicurarla. “Io non mi sono accorto di nessun odore, Nat. Solo del suo solito odore di alpha. Non ho percepito altre cose da lui.”

“Però è anche vero che sta passando tutto il suo tempo in palestra. Anche quando Steve non c’è.” Sam si era seduto su una poltrona poco distante da loro e li osservava.

“Confermo perché sto controllando i suoi spostamenti nella Torre da quando siamo rientrati.”

“Oh! Alla fine sfrutti anche tu le telecamere che ho installato! E poi ti lamenti se sono io a usare le registrazioni!”

“Tony, sto seriamente per picchiarti. E sarò molto letale.”

Il miliardario aveva di nuovo fatto finta di non sentirla, alzandosi dal divano e prendendo in mano una delle riviste portate da Clint. “Visto che a quanto pare tu sei l’unica che si è accorta del suo turbamento interiore, vuoi occupartene tu? Cioccolata calda e coccole sul divano, noi non vi disturberemo.” Aveva iniziato a sfogliare la rivista. “Quante stronzate. Queste riviste fanno sempre schifo.”

“Sei solo invidioso perché non sei il protagonista principale di queste chiacchiere.” Clint continuava a tenerla stretta a sé, anche se stava guardando Tony.

“Sì. Un po’ lo sono. Sono l’artefice di tutto questo e il massimo per cui mi nominano è perché ho deciso di ospitare anche Barnes. Forse dovrei convocare una conferenza stampa per rendere pubblica la mia relazione con Steve e così togliere tutti i dubbi sulle dinamiche del nostro branco.”

“Poi Steve ti ammazza sul serio.” Sam si era messo più comodo sulla poltrona. “Fai qualcosa di epico domani sera per il tuo compleanno, così smetteranno di parlare di Natasha e Bucky.”

“Vuoi che mi ammazzi anche Pepper?” Tony lo aveva guardato. “So che fino a nemmeno un mese fa eravamo in due squadre diverse, ma non credevo mi volessi proprio vedere fatto a pezzi e gettato nell’Hudson da quella malefica donna. E poi credi davvero che il nostro bel Capitano mi permetterà di fare qualcosa di esagerato? Come puoi vedere questo braccio è ancora ingessato.”

“Domani sera festeggiamo con brodino caldo e andiamo a letto presto. Dopotutto il nostro Tony è ormai un vecchietto.”

“Non sei divertente, Barton. Proprio per nulla.”

“Io sarei d’accordo con questo programma di serata per Tony.”

Si erano tutti voltati verso la porta da cui erano entranti Steve e James.

“No, assolutamente no. Caso mai voi due ultranovantenni dovreste seguire questa idea. Ne va della vostra salute.” 

Natasha stava osservando i due uomini che si stavano avvicinando ai divani. Erano sudati e col respiro ancora affannato dalle ore passate in palestra. Steve non aveva degnato nessuno di troppa attenzione e aveva raggiunto Tony, baciandolo sulle labbra totalmente incurante della presenza degli altri Avengers. 

James si era fermato dietro di lei, guardando prima lei e poi le riviste sparse sul tavolino. Aveva visto una smorfia sulle sue labbra. Ed era stata colpita dal suo odore. Era nervoso. E lei sembrava di nuovo l’unica ad essersene accorta. Senza pensarci si era voltata di più e aveva preso la sua mano.

“Non ti preoccupare. Domani sera Tony farà qualcosa di altamente stupido e la gente si dimenticherà di tutto questo.”

James l’aveva guardata di nuovo, stringendo la sua mano e annuendo lievemente. 

Sapeva che tutti li stavano guardando. Poteva immaginare il ghigno soddisfatto sul viso di Tony e quello divertito su quello di Clint, ma non le importava. In quel momento aveva permesso a sé stessa di perdersi negli occhi azzurri di James e non le importava di nient’altro.

  
  


★ ☆ ★

 

Sfortunatamente Tony non aveva fatto nulla di troppo stupido durante la propria festa di compleanno.

Gli invitati erano stati pochissimi, soprattutto in confronto alle feste precedenti che erano state organizzate dal miliardario sia nella Torre che nella casa di Malibu. Gli amici più stretti. Qualche partner lavorativo che se ne erano andato presto. Aveva organizzato la festa per il sabato sera in modo tale che a mezzanotte del 29 maggio fossero tutti con lui per il brindisi. 

Steve gli aveva permesso di brindare con un bicchiere di champagne anche se poi aveva iniziato ad urlargli contro quando il cielo sopra Manhattan era stato illuminato a giorno da qualche migliaio di razzi di cui non era stato informato. E come lui non ne era stata informata neppure Pepper, oppure Fury, che avevano iniziato ad urlare contro a Tony quando avevano capito perché il genio li avesse fatti uscire tutti in terrazzo. 

Ma Tony li ignorava, e sorrideva godendosi lo spettacolo pirotecnico e il calice di champagne. 

Il primo ad abbandonare la festa era stato proprio Fury dopo aver ricevuto una telefonata da qualcuno del governo che chiedeva spiegazioni su cosa stesse succedendo a Midtown. Se n’era andato tra il fruscio del suo perenne cappotto di pelle e parole urlate al telefono dopo aver guardato malissimo Tony e questi gli aveva risposto con un ghigno soddisfatto. 

Steve, Pepper e Rhodes avevano continuato a scuotere la testa, ma non avevano aggiunto altro. Non aveva fatto saltare in aria nulla, come invece era successo a Malibu. Non aveva distrutto la casa, come era sempre successo a Malibu. E soprattutto non era ubriaco, come era successo sempre nella casa di Malibu. 

Gli altri ospiti avevano presto seguito l’esempio di Fury e se ne erano andati. Natasha aveva notato che per tutta la serata avevano cercato di evitare gli Avengers o altri superumani o mutanti che erano presenti. Erano lì solo per fare bella figura con Tony Stark, ma Tony Stark li aveva quasi ignorati dedicandosi agli altri suoi ospiti. 

“Tony, non ci si comporta così.” Steve lo aveva guardato male quando Tony aveva salutato gli ultimi ospiti e aveva raggiunto i suoi coinquilini più qualche extra sul divano. 

“Pepper mi ha costretto ad invitarli perché sono importanti clienti di lavoro, ma io non li volevo qui a rovinare la serata.” Il moro si era seduto accanto al Capitano e si era subito incastrato sotto il suo braccio appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “Mi manca Thor. Lui si che avrebbe ravvivato la serata con qualche suo racconto di guerra asgardiana.”

“Secondo me molte delle cose che racconta sono balle. Dai, non possono essere veri quei suoi racconti. Troppo surreali. Troppo mitologici.” Clint aveva aperto una bottiglia di birra e aveva bevuto avidamente.

“Sono divinità, è ovvio che sia tutto così epico.”

“Esiste un solo Dio, Tony. E non si veste di certo come loro.”

“Ti prego, non iniziamo questa discussione teologica adesso. Sono le due di notte. Gira troppo alcool. E soprattutto è il mio compleanno. Dove sono i miei regali?” 

Natasha era stata la prima ad alzarsi da dove si era seduta. James era accanto a lei e non aveva abbandonato il suo fianco per tutta la serata. 

“Come tu stesso hai richiesto, James ed io ti abbiamo fatto questo pensierino insieme. Anche se dopo i recenti avvenimenti non ti meriteresti proprio nulla da parte nostra.” La donna gli aveva porto un pacchettino, attendendo che Tony lo prendesse in mano perché con lei non funzionava la storia del “ _ Non mi piace che mi vengano porte le cose _ ”. 

Tony l’aveva guardata negli occhi, prima di sbuffare e prendere il regalo. “Steve, mi aiuti ad aprirlo?”

Il Capitano non se lo era fatto ripetere e aveva subito iniziato a scartare il pacchetto. Carta rosso fuoco e fiocco giallo.

“Nat, Bucky, sul serio?” Steve aveva guardato nella loro direzione mentre Tony estraeva il proprio regalo dalla scatola. 

“Finalmente un regalo come si deve! Steve! Pepper! Rhodey! Guardate che meraviglia!” Tony stava mostrando con orgoglio la sua nuova cravatta con sommo disappunto delle persone che aveva chiamato. Tante piccole teste di Iron Man su sfondo nero. “Grazie, ragazzi. E’ davvero stupenda. Dovrò organizzarvi un altro appuntamento come ringraziamento.”

“Preferiremmo evitare.” James si era sporto un po’, sorrideva e sembrava più rilassato di quanto lo era stato anche solo quella mattina. “La prossima volta preferirei fare le cose alla mia maniera, magari portandola a ballare.”

“Steve, hai sentito?” Tony aveva smesso di guardarli e si era voltato verso il proprio alpha. “Perché tu non mi porti mai a ballare?”

“Perché non so ballare?” Steve lo aveva guardato e poi aveva guardato male verso James. “Non dire niente tu.”

“Non stavo per farlo, Stevie. Anche se ricordo il modo in cui snobbavi tutte le ragazze che ti trovavo. Potevano almeno insegnarti a ballare se proprio non ti interessava fare altro con loro.”

Steve era arrossito e Clint aveva aperto l’ennesima birra, imitato da Sam e Rhodes.

“Qua le cose si fanno interessanti.” L’arciere si era messo più comodo. “Davvero il Capitano non ha mai avuto una donna?”

“Ha avuto Peggy per qualcosa tipo 5 secondi, giusto il tempo di un bacio, anche se Peggy ne parlava diversamente.”

“Tony, non essere geloso.” Pepper, che era seduta accanto al festeggiato, gli aveva dato un pizzicotto sul braccio.

“Non sono geloso! Sono solo cresciuto circondato dai suoi Howling Commandos e l’agente Carter! Ho sentito di quelle storie su questi due che voi non potreste neppure immaginare. Soprattutto da Peggy che tesseva sempre le lodi di questo qui.” Aveva indicato Steve con un dito mentre osservava i propri amici.

“Peggy…” James aveva preso una birra dal tavolo. “Ricordo quando per la prima volta sono diventato Steve ed ero invisibile davanti agli occhi di una donna.”

“Eravamo in quel pub a Londra, la sera in cui ho chiesto a Dum Dum e agli altri di unirsi all’SSR. E poi è arrivata Peggy, vestita di rosso, e Bucky ci stava provando spudoratamente con lei.”

Natasha aveva percepito il Soldato accanto a lei muoversi. Aveva bevuto un sorso di birra direttamente dalla bottiglia e poi si era nuovamente appoggiato allo schienale. Aveva voltato il viso per osservarlo e James sorrideva. Quando le aveva detto che ricordava, non aveva mentito. Quella sera stava decisamente bene. Molto meglio da quando era arrivato alla Torre quasi un mese prima. Anche se Natasha era sicura che ci sarebbero state molte altre notti insonni sul divano, in compagnia di tè e caffè. 

“Ora mi pento di aver dato tutte quelle cose allo Smithsonian. Avrei dovuto ridarvi i vostri vestiti dell’epoca e godermi lo spettacolo.” Tony si era messo seduto più comodo, ormai completamente dimentico che regali che doveva ancora aprire. 

“Quelle cose appartenevano a te?” 

Tony aveva annuito guardando James. Sapevano tutti che il Soldato era andato più volte allo Smithsonian, alla mostra su Captain America e gli Howling Commandos. Era l’unico posto dove non era riuscito a sfuggire alle telecamere e in due anni era tornato sul posto diverse volte, anche se loro non erano mai riusciti a trovarlo. 

“Appartenevano ad Howard, in realtà. Le ho solo ereditate e lasciate in un deposito per vent’anni. Assieme a molte altre cose che ho ereditato da mio padre.”

A quel nome James si era irrigidito e lei gli aveva preso una mano, stringendola con forza.

“Mi dispiace, Tony.”

“No no no. Non parliamo di questo stasera e neppure domani mattina. O non parliamone affatto che è molto meglio. Fino a due anni fa non avevi ricordi, quindi non ti posso incolpare. Era una missione, come era una missione eliminare Steve. Per Dio, hai sparato due volte a Natasha e guardatevi ora!” 

Natasha aveva guardato il miliardario e questi sorrideva lievemente. Non era il ghigno che esibiva di fronte alle telecamere. Non era neppure il sorriso genuino che gli ornava il viso quando erano a casa. Era qualcosa di più complesso. Qualcosa che si mescolava con i sentimenti di tutto il branco e di cui lui si faceva carico senza battere ciglio. 

“Dai, guardiamo tutti il lato positivo della cosa. Siamo appena usciti da una faida fratricida eppure ci stiamo rimettendo in piedi in qualche modo. Anche se la fiducia reciproca è ancora compromessa.”

Natasha aveva guardato Clint, che aveva subito ricambiato il suo sguardo e aveva sospirato. Clint aveva avuto un motivo più che valido per voler mantenere la sua identità segreta. Lo aveva fatto anche lei per molto tempo, fino a quando per salvare quel poco che rimaneva dello S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva reso pubblica anche la propria identità, mandando così a farsi benedire tutte le coperture che aveva. Se non fosse stato per Tony, che l’aveva subito riportata a New York, non sapeva esattamente come avrebbe agito. Forse sarebbe partita in una missione suicida, ancora un volta, solo che questa volta non ci sarebbe stato nessun Clint a salvarla.

“Qualche anno fa avevo detto a Clint che la battaglia di New York mi ricordava Budapest. Mi sbagliavo. Budapest è successa qualche settimana fa quando quell’uomo mi ha puntato contro il suo arco.”

“Ecco che finalmente ricordiamo Budapest allo stesso modo!” Clint aveva sorriso, ma il sorriso non stava toccando i suoi occhi. Guardava Natasha e sembrava seriamente pentito da come si erano svolte le cose. 

“Bene, ora voi due, mia carissima coppia di spie, ci raccontate questa vostra bellissima avventura ungherese, perché sono quasi quattro anni che stiamo morendo di curiosità.”

“Se non vogliono raccontarlo, magari avranno i loro motivi, Tony. Ne abbiamo già parlato più volte.”

“Oh, Brucie-bear! Anche tu eri curioso di sapere cosa fosse successo!” Tony aveva guardato male lo scienziato, il quale era l’unico che non aveva bevuto neppure una goccia di alcool in tutta la serata. E ora stava tenendo tra la mani una tazza di tisana.

“Nat, vuoi avere tu questo onore?”

La donna aveva roteato gli occhi prima di guardare male Clint. “Vuoi davvero che racconti a tutti di come ti ho fatto il culo, ed ero solo una giovane e delicata fanciulla?”

“Le cose si fanno interessanti. Mi piacciono le cose splatter.”

“Tony, no. E poi non è vero che ti piace lo splatter.”

Tony aveva messo una mano sulla bocca di Steve, guardando Natasha con attenzione e aspettativa. Era come un bambino troppo cresciuto. Sempre.

“Dunque, da dove potrei iniziare.” Natasha aveva preso la bottiglia di birra di James, aveva bevuto un sorso, l’aveva rimessa sul tavolo e si era seduta più comodamente sul divano. “Credo che questa storia la conoscano solo Fury e Clint e credo che dopo avrò bisogno di una bottiglia di vodka.”

“Sai dove trovarla.”

“Tony.” Questa volta era stata Pepper a richiamarlo e l’uomo le aveva risposto con un sorriso innocente.

“Tutti sapete che sono russa, che sono una spia e un’assassina. Forse non tutti sapete che mi sono guadagnata il nome di Vedova Nera mentre ero solo un’adolescente. Una quattordicenne per la precisione.” James aveva stretto la sua mano ed era stata avvolta dal suo odore. Ripercorrere quei ricordi non era bello. Evitava di pensarci quando era da sola, figurarsi quando era in compagnia. “Sono diventata famosa anche con altri pseudonimi, anche se questo è il mio preferito. Comunque, presto sono entrata nel radar dello S.H.I.E.L.D. come minaccia alla sicurezza globale. Così Nick ha spedito il qui presente Barton a farmi fuori.”

“Fury voleva eliminarti?” Steve si era sporto solo un po’, guardandola stupito.

“Ha fatto fuori 8 agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. durante una missione. Loro dovevano proteggere qualcuno che lei doveva eliminare.”

“E mi sono infiltrata sotto il loro naso, perché nessuno sospetterebbe di una ragazza carina. Tattica che in seguito lo stesso Fury mi ha ordinato di utilizzare durante le varie missioni.”

“In effetti hai fregato sia me che Pepper.”

“Sinceramente, Tony, mi chiedo come lei abbia fatto a sopportarti. Quell’anno sei stato tremendo.”

“Scusami tanto se stavo morendo avvelenato dalle mie stesse mani.”

“Ma poi cos’è successo?” Sam li stava guardando come se stesse guardando un film di azione.

“Sono stato spedito in Europa. Prima a Parigi, doveva aveva ucciso gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Il mese dopo ero a Londra dove un importante bancario era stato trovato in un lago di sangue nel vero senso della parola. Gli ha tagliato la gola nella vasca da bagno della camera d’albergo in cui alloggiavano. Due mesi dopo ero in un paesello sperduto dell’entroterra spagnolo, dove era riuscita ad infiltrarsi e far fuori un criminale russo che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva arrestato solo una settimana prima. 17 agenti morti, e lei non aveva lasciato neppure un’impronta. Era come vagare nel buio.”

“Ho imparato dal migliore.” Aveva sorriso, ma la sua voce la stava tradendo. Quello era un passato che non aveva mai condiviso con nessuno. Molti di quei dati non erano stati diffusi neppure durante la caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. perché lei sapeva che Fury aveva deliberatamente omesso molte delle sue missioni come spia russa. 

“Sei stata una spina nel fianco, lasciatelo dire. Ho passato sette mesi in Europa cercando di trovarla, ma è stato quasi impossibile. Prima di Budapest aveva colpito a Zagabria, e sembrava solo un’esecuzione a sangue freddo. Una donna. Una pallottola in fronte. Irina Toncheva. All’apparenza una semplice insegnante di danza classica. E nessuno capiva il movente.”

James aveva stretto la sua mano con più forza e sentiva i suoi occhi su di sé. 

Quella era stata la persona che li aveva scoperti e aveva reso pubblica la loro relazione. 

“Hai agito contro i loro ordini uccidendo per vendetta?” La voce dell’uomo accanto a lei era bassa e le aveva fatto venire i brividi. Potevano risvegliare il Winter Soldier da un momento all’altro con quei discorsi. Erano in superiorità numerica, non avevano nulla da temere. Ma non voleva che tutti i loro sforzi andassero in frantumi.

“Sì e questo è stato il mio biglietto vincente della lotteria.”

“A Budapest hai fatto una carneficina, Nat.” Clint l’aveva guardata inarcando un sopracciglio. “Per convincere Fury a non incarcerarti o ucciderti ho dovuto quasi strisciare in ginocchio.”

“Ti ho salvato da Loki quindi siamo pari.”

L’arciere aveva riso, bevendo un altro sorso di birra dalla propria bottiglia di birra. “Resta il fatto che a Budapest hai davvero esagerato. Era in missione per conto del Dipartimento X quando siamo riusciti a trovarla. Noi stavamo scortando un politico russo. Uno di quelli che sono molto scomodi in madrepatria. E ci è riuscita di nuovo! Sotto il nostro naso è riuscita ad entrare nella sua camera da letto attraverso al porta, di fronte alla quale c’erano due nostri agenti. Non aveva però fatto attenzione ed io ero appostato sul tetto del palazzo di fronte e stavo controllando la situazione. In un primo momento non avevo capito che si trattasse della famosa Vedova Nera. Senza offesa, Nat; credevo fosse una delle solite prostitute che gli tenevano compagnia. Finché non vedo questa cosina piccola e delicata spezzargli il collo a mani nude. E’ stato un attimo. Vi giuro. Un secondo prima era tutta affabile, quello dopo aveva un cadavere ai propri piedi e non batteva ciglio. Tempo di prendere arco e freccia, aveva già fatto fuori le due guardie, e aveva usato il corpo di uno dei due come scudo quando io ho fatto partire il primo colpo. Non riuscivo a toglierle gli occhi di dosso mentre lei uccideva con una facilità assurda tutti gli agenti che mi ero portato dietro. Quando ho provato a scoccare un’altra freccia, aveva evitato anche questa usando ancora una volta uno dei miei uomini. Era fuggita dalla stanza, lasciandosi dietro 21 cadaveri. Sinceramente, ucciderla sarebbe stato un vero peccato ed ero deciso a catturarla. Anche se una volta uscita dall’albergo me la sono ritrovata davanti armata di tutto punto e mi stava sparando contro.”

“Mi ha fregata con un taser quando siamo giunti al corpo a corpo. Quando ho riaperto gli occhi ero immobilizzata su un letto e Fury mi fissava. Uno dei peggiori risvegli della mia vita.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio.” Tony si era fatto sentire, anche se la sua voce era bassa, quasi impercettibile. Erano tutti ammutoliti e la stavano guardando sconvolti. Sapevano che era una spia e un’assassina. Ma non sapevano cosa aveva fatto.

“Non guardatemi così. Ho fatto anche di peggio rispetto a ciò che ha raccontato Clint. Anche per conto dello S.H.I.E.L.D..” Aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio se Budapest fosse rimasta una cosa tra lei e Clint. “L’ha detto anche Loki. Ho dato fuoco ad un ospedale. Ho ucciso famiglie intere. Budapest è davvero nulla in confronto.”

“Hai ucciso un’insegnante della Stanza Rossa.” La voce di James le aveva di nuovo fatto venire i brividi.

“Sbagli, li ho uccisi tutti. Reclute comprese. E ho raso al suolo la loro  _ scuola _ .”

Il silenzio che si era creato nella stanza era oppressivo. Clint stava giocando con la bottiglia che aveva in mano. Bruce stava fissando il liquido nella propria tazza. Pepper aveva una mano sulle labbra e la guardava con gli occhi spalancati. Rhodes e Sam avevano scambiato un’occhiata per poi sospirare. Gli occhi di Steve saettavano tra lei e James senza fermarsi. E Tony fissava la punta delle proprie scarpe.

Si sentiva messa sotto giudizio e il suo battito cardiaco stava aumentando. I sintomi per un attacco di panico in piena regola stavano iniziando a manifestarsi. E non c’era nulla che riuscisse a farla stare tranquilla. C’erano troppi odori, troppe emozioni che si stavano mescolando. Neppure la mano di James che stringeva la sua riusciva a darle tranquillità, anche perché l’uomo era agitato tanto quanto lei. 

“Dai, lo sapevate che ho le mani che grondano di sangue. E poi volevate sapere di Budapest e ora siete stati accontentati.” 

Si era alzata dal divano, lasciando così la mano di James, anche perché non riusciva a stargli seduta accanto quando era così nervoso ed agitato. Se si fosse svegliato il Soldato, non voleva essergli accanto, per quanto egoista potesse essere come comportamento. 

“Ho bisogno di quella vodka, adesso.” Aveva annunciato incamminandosi verso l’enorme bar della sala comune. Sentiva i loro sguardi su di sé. La stavano sicuramente giudicando e in realtà non poteva neppure biasimarli. Aveva ucciso così tante persone che non avrebbe mai potuto lavare via tutto il sangue che sporcava le sue mani.

“Nat, torna qui, dai.” Clint si era alzato dal divano, senza tuttavia avvicinarsi. Sapeva che forse era meglio evitarla quando era scossa. 

Di diverso avviso era stato James.

L’uomo si era alzato dal divano contemporaneamente a Clint. L’aveva guardata per qualche istante e poi si era mosso. Aveva le sopracciglia corrugate e si avvicinava con passo sicuro.

Solo che era lo stesso passo sicuro del soldato dell’HYDRA. Quello di Odessa. Quello di Washington.

“Bucky!” La voce di Steve aveva risuonato nella stanza completamente silenziosa se non per i passi del Soldato. 

“Nome: Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Data di nascita: 22/11/1984. Luogo di nascita: Stalingrado. Età: 20 anni. Crimine: Tradimento. Status missione: Incompiuta.” Il Soldato si era fermato di fronte a lei. C’era soltanto il bancone a dividerli. Anche se lei veniva già colpita dal suo odore di alpha e questo stava facendo vacillare il poco autocontrollo che aveva quella sera.

La tensione nella stanza stava salendo, anche se nessuno osava muoversi.

“Ordine: Trovare e terminare la Vedova Nera. Ex allieva della Stanza Rossa. Mandante: Alexander Pierce.” Il Soldato la guardava negli occhi e lei era pronta ad armarsi in ogni istante e sparargli. Sotto il bancone c’era una delle sue Colt e non aveva esitato ad estrarla. L’aveva puntata contro l’uomo e aveva tolto la sicura.

“Sono sopravvissuta a due tue pallottole.” Avrebbe sparato. Se il Soldato avesse osato fare anche solo un movimento verso di lei gli avrebbe sparato in fronte senza alcuna remora. Non l’avrebbe avuta almeno in quel momento.

L’uomo aveva chiuso gli occhi, scuotendo la testa. Quando li aveva riaperti un lieve sorriso increspava le sue labbra. Le sue sopracciglia erano ancora corrugate e gli occhi tutt’altro che divertiti.

“Avevo tutte le informazioni su di te e stavo per ucciderti senza ricordare chi fossi.”

“Ora stavo per farlo io. Non farmi più prendere di questi colpi.” Aveva abbassato l’arma dopo aver rimesso la sicura. Il Soldato era pericoloso. Il Soldato sarebbe stato presente per molto tempo. Ma quell’uomo si stava sforzando con tutto sé stesso di ritornare quello che era una volta. Il Bucky di Steve. Il suo James. 

“Ora scusami, ma io mi prendo la mia vodka e mi ritiro nella mia stanza a piangere sugli errori del passato e ubriacarmi fino a dimenticare anche il mio stesso nome.”

James si era appoggiato al bancone e non aveva mai smesso di guardarla. “Prendi una bottiglia anche per me e vengo a farti compagnia. Credo che tocchi a me ricambiare il favore stavolta.”

Lo aveva guardato per un lunghissimo istante prima di dargli le spalle e prendere due bottiglie dal ripiano.

“Tranquillizza Steve e gli altri e poi raggiungimi nel mio alloggio.” 

Si era voltata, vedendo ora tutti in piedi. A Steve sembrava stesse per scoppiare una vena in fronte da tanto era teso. E del resto erano tesi anche tutti gli altri. James aveva preso un profondo respiro prima di voltarsi a sua volta. 

“Perdonatemi. Non volevo fare del male a nessuno.”

Se n’era andata. Lo aveva lasciato con gli altri senza degnare nessuno di uno sguardo in più. Il mattino dopo avrebbe pensato alle conseguenze di quella conversazione, per ora voleva soltanto tornarsene nella calma del proprio alloggio. Mettersi in pigiama e avvolgersi in una coperta sul divano. 

Aveva tolto i tacchi non appena era entrata nell’ascensore. Aveva preso le scarpe in mano e si era appoggiata contro il muro. 

Non voleva pensare. Non voleva che la sua mente ripercorresse nuovamente tutti quei avvenimenti. Non era necessario e il passato era morto e sepolto. Era qualcosa che non le serviva. Era qualcosa a cui non doveva mai guardare. C’erano solo il presente ed il futuro e doveva solo concentrarsi su quelli.

Una volta nel proprio alloggio, aveva appoggiato le bottiglie sul tavolino di fronte al divano ed era andata in camera da letto. Si era tolta lentamente l’abito da cocktail che aveva indossato fino a quel momento ed era andata in bagno a struccarsi. Lo specchio le restituiva la sua immagine riflessa, e quello che vedeva non le piaceva. Perché in quel momento non vedeva Natasha. A guardarla c’era Natalia e questo non le stava piacendo affatto. 

I sentimenti. I rimpianti. I rimorsi. Erano cose che ti rendevano debole, e lei non poteva essere debole. 

“Agente Romanoff, il sergente Barnes chiede il permesso di entrare.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. l’aveva distratta e gliene fu grata. James non aveva bisogno anche di accollarsi i suoi problemi, visti tutti quelli che doveva affrontare. 

“Fallo entrare.” Era ritornata in camera da letto, infilandosi una maglietta e dei pantaloni di tuta prima di raggiungere l’uomo che stava in piedi al centro del suo salotto. Si era cambiato anche lui e indossava anche lui dei pantaloni di tuta e una maglietta. 

“Tony mi ha detto che ti piace il gelato.” Aveva indicato l’enorme barattolo che si era portato dietro e lo aveva appoggiato sul tavolino accanto alle due bottiglie. Si era poi raddrizzato e l’aveva guardata mentre lei si appoggiava allo stipite della porta, incrociava le braccia al petto e lo guardava. “Non volevo spaventarti prima. Non mi sono neppure accorto di essere  _ cambiato _ .”

“Eri in mano a Pierce per tutto questo tempo, e io non ho mai sospettato nulla. Eri sotto il mio naso e quel figlio di puttana è riuscito ad ingannare anche me.” 

Non si era mossa, ma James lo aveva fatto. Le si era avvicinato lentamente. Aveva alzato un braccio, accarezzandole delicatamente una guancia.

“Prima di Budapest ero a Mosca. Non erano felici della morte della Toncheva, anche se non sospettavano fossi stata io, non in un primo momento almeno. Avevano pensato che fosse stato lo S.H.I.E.L.D. o chi per loro, quindi mi avevano lasciata libera. Ho avuto il tempo necessario per salvare i documenti che mi interessavano e poi ho dato fuoco all’archivio.” Aveva chiuso gli occhi. Riusciva ancora a percepire l’odore di carta bruciata nelle narici. Oppure la pressione delle spalline dello zaino che aveva riempito delle cose necessarie per la fuga. Qualche passaporto falso. Un cambio d’abito. Le carte di credito e soldi contanti. Munizioni e pistole. I documenti su di lei, sul Winter Soldier, sulla Stanza Rossa. “Ho covato vendetta fin dal momento in cui ti avevano portato via, anche se sapevo che non sarebbe servito a nulla, perché non avevo idea di dove ti trovassi.”

“Perché hai ucciso anche le reclute?”

Aveva aperto gli occhi e lo aveva guardato. James la guardava serio, e nella sua espressione stava ritrovando l’uomo che aveva conosciuto tanto tempo fa.

“Erano compromesse. Una volta che esci da lì non sei capace di condurre una vita normale. Ti mettono in testa cose sbagliate, ma tu ci credi perché sei piccola ed ingenua. L’ha detto anche Clint prima, no? Sembravo una qualunque prostituta, perché è questo che ti insegnano. Ad usare il tuo corpo, in ogni senso possibile, per ottenere qualcosa. E quando poi assapori un po’ di vita normale ti rendi conto di quanto tutto quello che hai sempre fatto fosse sbagliato e schifoso, ma continui a farlo perché è l’unico modo in cui sai vivere.”

“L’ordine di Pierce è partito subito dopo la distruzione della Stanza Rossa, ma l’ha revocato velocemente. Probabilmente eri caduta nelle mani dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e lui aveva altri piani per te.”

Natasha aveva annuito, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. “Budapest è stata l’ultima missione che mi era stata assegnata. E l’ho portata a termine solo perché era affiliato anche quel tizio alla Stanza Rossa.” Lo aveva guardato ancora un volta. “Dopo sarei scomparsa e avrei fatto perdere completamente le mie tracce. O per lo meno questo era il mio piano, ma è andata diversamente.”

James si era avvicinato di ancora un passo. Non aveva mai smesso di guardarla, neppure mentre avvicinava il viso al suo e la baciava. L’aveva baciata piano, una mano ancora sulla sua guancia e l’altra, quella metallica, sul suo fianco. E lei glielo aveva permesso, aveva risposto al suo bacio.

Quando si era allontanato dalle sue labbra aveva per un attimo temuto che se ne sarebbe andato. Aveva invece appoggiato la fronte contro la sua e l’aveva guardata ancora.

“Gelato affogato nella vodka e coccole sul divano? Ti va?”

Aveva annuito e subito dopo le sue braccia erano attorno al suo collo e lo abbracciava con forza. 

Forse non tutto quello che aveva fatto era stato invano. Forse, da qualche parte, c’era ancora una piccola speranza che le cose potessero andare bene, che quello che avevano vissuto potesse esserci di nuovo.


	8. Chapter 8

Si stava riprendendo dall’incoscienza del sonno quando aveva sentito un parlottio attorno a sé e il materasso che si abbassava sotto la pressione di corpi che si sedevano. Alle sue narici era arrivato l’inconfondibile odore di caffè, anche se non voleva spostare la testa dal proprio cuscino che sapeva nuovamente di acqua di colonia, ferro e polvere da sparo. E sotto le coperte si stava troppo bene per alzarsi, anche se James si era già alzato e la sua parte di letto era fredda e doveva essere molto tardi.

E voleva solo far smettere il ronzio che aveva in testa.

Con un movimento secco aveva scostato la coperta, guardando male i tre uomini che facevano picnic sul suo letto.

“Per fortuna sei vestita. Non sapevamo esattamente cosa aspettarci perché quando ho chiesto a Barnes come fosse andata la nottata ha fatto un sorriso che definire malizioso sarebbe un enorme eufemismo, e quindi forse sono stato troppo speranzoso nel credere che almeno voi due avevate fatto sesso selvaggio tutta la notte. Speravo almeno in qualche giochetto piccante con gelato e vodka.”

Natasha aveva guardato malissimo Tony Stark, che era seduto sul suo letto a gambe incrociate e teneva una tazza di caffè in mano. 

“Smettila di hackerare il mio codice d’accesso. Devo modificarlo almeno tre volte a settimana.” Aveva portato le mani agli occhi, premendo i palmi con forza. Non aveva dovuto bere tutta la bottiglia. Sapeva che sarebbe stata una pessima idea, ma in quel momento ne aveva avuto bisogno. 

“Ti abbiamo portato caffè, cibo e aspirina.” Sam Wilson le aveva sorriso quando aveva spostato le mani dal viso e cercava di mettersi seduta. Clint Barton si era alzato allora dalla posizione precedentemente occupata e si era seduto accanto a lei, appoggiando la schiena contro la testiera del letto e bevendo da una tazza troppo grande troppo caffè.

“James e Steve?” Aveva accettato la tazza che Sam le porgeva e aveva subito bevuto un sorso di caffè. La caffeina era un dono di Dio, Tony aveva ragione su questo punto.

“Usciti per una corsa a Central Park. Non so chi glielo faccia fare, ma se sono felici così sono affari loro. Per attività fisica preferisco altre cose che prevedono altrettanta sudorazione e perdita di calorie.”

“Stark, ci sarà anche solo un minuto in cui non pensi al sesso?” Clint aveva fatto una smorfia disgustata prima di voltarsi verso di lei e guardarla. “Come stai?”

Sapeva che non si stava riferendo alle sue condizioni fisiche di quel preciso istante. Una sbronza e conseguenti postumi non preoccupavano nessuno. Clint si riferiva a cose di cui non voleva parlare, ma che sapeva avrebbe dovuto fare.

“Hai portato qui Sam perché credi che abbia bisogno di un consulente?”

“Come fai a non avere continui attacchi di panico o cose simili? Insomma, credo che tra tutti noi tu sia quella con più problemi legati al proprio passato e sembri quella che non ne ha neppure mezzo. Svelami il tuo segreto, somma e divina Natasha, e sarò tuo schiavo per tutta la vita.”

“Tony, sei già ubriaco?” Si era sporta per prendere un biscotto dal vassoio che Sam aveva messo al centro del letto. “E perché siete qui? La sala comune si trova in un’altra parte dell’edificio e magari potreste fare i vostri incontri tra comari lì.” 

Clint aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e lei istintivamente aveva portato una mano ai suoi capelli, accarezzandoli piano. Voleva bene a Clint. Gli era sinceramente affezionata e Clint era stato uno dei pochi uomini che non l’aveva mai vista come un oggetto sessuale. Si era più volte infuriato quando qualche missione prevedeva la seduzione o qualcosa di più. 

“In realtà ci ha mandati Bruce. Era preoccupato per te.”

“Carino da parte sua visto come mi ignora.” Aveva preso un altro biscotto, inzuppandolo nel caffè prima di mangiarlo.

“Bruce non ti ignora. Non è solo molto bravo ad esprimere le sue emozioni, rabbia a parte.” 

“Detto da te, Tony, fa strano. Neppure tu esprimi le tue emozioni, tranne in rare occasioni.” 

“Nat, perché sei sempre così cattiva con me?” Aveva appoggiato la tazza sul vassoio per poter portare la mano al proprio cuore. “Mi ferisci. E io che credevo che la nostra relazione si fosse evoluta e ora fossimo davvero amici. Potevi quasi prendere il posto di Rhodey ed essere la mia amica del cuore.”

L’avevano tutti guardato per un istante per poi ignorarlo e riprendere a parlare come se Tony non fosse neppure presente.

“Bruce o no, eravamo un po’ preoccupati anche noi. So che sei una donna forte, la più forte che conosca, sia emotivamente che fisicamente, ma mi sono preoccupato ieri sera.” Sam le aveva sorriso gentilmente. 

“Pepper è partita stamattina, ma ha detto che verrà a trovarti il prima possibile e avrete una giornata di shopping, cibo e altre cose di cui non mi interessa assolutamente.” Tony aveva ripreso a parlare e bere il proprio caffè. “Usando ovviamente la mia carta di credito, ma non importa, posso sopportarlo.”

“Fantastico. Inizio a fare pena alla gente. Davvero un ottimo lavoro, Natalia. Congratulazioni. Sarebbero tutti molto orgogliosi di te se potessero vederti adesso.” Aveva nascosto il viso con la tazza, bevendo un sorso e poi appoggiando la tazza sul vassoio. “Ok, sentite. Sto bene. Ho i miei momenti di sconforto, sarebbe inutile negarlo. Soprattutto da quando Wanda ha deciso di giocare un po’ col mio cervello e farmi tornare in mente cose che cercavo di dimenticare. Ma tutto sommato sto bene.”

Clint l’aveva attirata a sé con un braccio, e questa volta aveva appoggiato lei la testa sulla sua spalla. Non le piaceva quando qualcuno si preoccupava per lei. Era abituata ad affidarsi solo alle proprie forze e aveva sempre vissuto così. Non c’era nulla di positivo nell’avere qualcuno da cui dipendere. Non importava da quale parte stava. Il lavoro di squadra poteva svolgerlo, ma non avrebbe mai fatto affidamento al 100% sugli altri. Aveva visto morire troppe persone durante le proprie missioni. 

“Davvero gli avresti sparato ieri sera?” Tony aveva rotto il silenzio che aveva regnato nella stanza per qualche minuto.

Aveva annuito, incapace di rispondere. Lo avevano percepito tutti chiaramente il cambiamento. Questa volta non era stata l’unica ad accorgersi di come il suo odore poteva essere pericoloso. Il Soldato aveva preso per un attimo il sopravvento su James.

“Avete una storia molto turbolenta.” Sam si era passato una mano tra i capelli corti, guardandola negli occhi.

“Non abbiamo una storia. E’ complicato.”

“Se non fosse complicato non sarebbe divertente.” Tony aveva riempito la tazza di caffè, ignorando gli sguardi scettici degli altri tre.

“Perché per te deve essere tutto divertente? Questo non è divertente. Ho quasi 32 anni e non so come comportarmi con un uomo che ho cercato per più di 15 anni.”

“Se hai aspettato 15 anni, non serve che tu ora abbia fretta di trovare una risposta, no?” Sam le aveva sorriso. “Puoi prenderti tutto il tempo del mondo per riflettere su quello che vuoi da te stessa, da lui e dalla vostra relazione. A me sembra che le cose stiano andando abbastanza bene. Siete tutto sommato rilassati quando siete assieme. Gli permetti pure di dormire assieme a te e passate davvero tanto tempo insieme. Vi allenate, guardate la tv, cucinate. State recuperando lentamente qualcosa che avevate perso.”

Aveva morso un labbro guardando Tony quando Sam aveva smesso di parlare. 

“Non guardarmi così, non ho detto niente a nessuno.”

La donna aveva sospirato, stringendosi un po’ di più a Clint.

“Per un brevissimo periodo, lui è stato il mio alpha.”

“Si, lo sappiamo che avete avuto una relazione. Ce l’ha raccontato anche lui mentre ci nascondevamo.”

Aveva guardato male Clint che l’aveva interrotta. “Mi fai finire? Era il mio alpha come Steve è l’alpha di Tony.  Come ben sai, sono stata anch’io un’omega normale una volta. Ghiandole, ormoni, calore, e tutte le cose normali che una persona possiede. Lui ha marchiato me e io ho marchiato lui. Stupidamente, visto che questo ci ha fatti scoprire.”

“Quando Bruce l’ha visitato ha detto che lui è apposto dal punto di vista fisico. Non manca nulla.”

“Un alpha incazzato fa paura, figurati se gli toglievano le ghiandole. Le mie erano inutili già in principio, marchiate erano pericolose perché mi potevo disobbedire e rifiutare di andare a letto con chi mi imponevano loro.”

“Cazzo, Nat! Ma in che razza di posto sei cresciuta?” Sam aveva spalancato gli occhi, sporgendosi un po’ verso di lei. “No, sul serio. Eri un omega marchiato e loro hanno fisicamente reciso il legame...?”

Aveva annuito ancora una volta, sporgendosi per riprendere la tazza di caffè e poi appoggiarsi di nuovo contro Clint.

“E questo è uno dei motivi per cui mi chiedo se sia possibile davvero avere una relazione con lui. E’ un alpha, con molta probabilità ha ancora tutte le funzioni normali e un giorno andrà in calore. E io non ho più quasi nulla di un omega.”

“Inventeremo dei soppressori per alpha. Magari potrebbero funzionare e poi li userò su Steve come vendetta.”

Avevano di nuovo tutti e tre guardato male Tony, che li ignorava e beveva altro caffè. Era sicura che un giorno avrebbe avuto un arresto cardiaco causato da un’overdose di caffeina.

“Comunque.” Tony aveva trascinato l’ultima vocale mentre si alzava dal letto. “Miei piccoli adorati Minion, oggi vi porto a pranzo fuori. Nulla di troppo elegante, quindi potete anche uscire in tuta per quello che mi riguarda. Oppure vestirvi da vecchio come fa Steve con i suoi pantaloni khaki e le camice a quadri. Un pugno in un occhio proprio. Potrebbe indossare qualsiasi cosa, anche se sarebbe meglio niente, su quel suo fisico da modello della Abercrombie, e invece lui cosa fa? Si veste come si vestiva mio nonno quando vendeva frutta a Richford.”

“Tuo nonno vendeva frutta a Richford? Sul serio?” Clint era rimasto seduto dov’era, bevendo a sua volta altro caffè. 

“E’ mio padre quello che ha fatto i soldi. Io ho solo continuato ad accumularli. E ora li sto sperperando per mantenere voi.”

“Tu ami sperperarli per noi. Mi hai comprato un abito da sera, quando ne ho l’armadio pieno.”

“Volevo solo che tu fossi super carina per il tuo primo appuntamento.” Tony le aveva sorriso. “Ok, gentaglia, io vado a farmi una doccia sperando che Steve decida di raggiungermi e farmi compagnia.”

Clint aveva preso un cuscino da dietro la propria schiena e glielo aveva tirato contro, mentre il miliardario rideva ed usciva dalla stanza.

“Non lo sopporto più. Da quando siamo tornati non fa altro che fare battute a sfondo sessuale.” L’arciere aveva finito il caffè, abbandonando la tazza sul vassoio.

“Colpa di Steve che ha preso alla lettera i dottori che hanno prescritto a Tony riposo assoluto.” Si era alzato anche Sam, ma solo per spostare il vassoio sulla scrivania presente nella camera da letto. Era poi subito ritornato sul letto, sedendosi anche lui accanto a Natasha e abbracciandola a sua volta. “Sai che su di noi puoi sempre contare?”

“Lo so, Sam. Lo so.”

Forse poteva abituarsi a tutte quelle attenzioni se significavano colazione a letto e coccole.

  
  


★ ☆ ★

 

Il loro pranzo non era andato bene come avevano sperato. Giornalisti e fotografi avevano assediato la Stark Tower sin dalle prime luci dell’alba a causa dei fuochi d’artificio sparati in aria durante la notte. Non c’era in realtà nulla da scrivere. Era stata tra le feste più tranquille che Tony avesse mai organizzato in vita sua, ma come qualsiasi cosa facesse Tony, anche questa doveva finire in prima pagina. 

Era ovviamente soltanto una scusa per parlare di argomenti più spinosi. La battaglia tra supereroi praticamente appena conclusa. E soprattutto la presenza del Winter Soldier a Midtown, che si aggirava liberamente tra la popolazione. 

Steve e James quella mattina erano usciti da una porta secondaria per andare a fare la loro solita corsa, e fortunatamente non avevano avuto spiacevoli incontri. 

Gli incontri spiacevoli erano iniziati quando la macchina su cui stavano uscendo dal garage sotterraneo era stata bloccata da giornalisti e camerman. Sam, che era la persona più tranquilla del loro gruppo, era alla guida del SUV che doveva portarli da qualche parte tra il Queens e Brooklyn dove Tony aveva prenotato per il pranzo. Il mezzo era stato bloccato da diverse persone che battevano sui vetri, urlavano ai microfoni e poi li sbattevano contro i finestrini. Dal sedile del passeggero Clint continuava a proporre di investirli tutti. Dietro di lui Tony, seduto tra Steve e Bruce, gli dava ragione mentre Steve cercava di farli ragionare.

Natasha era riuscita in qualche modo ad infilare le proprie dita tra le mani che James continuava a contorcere. L’aveva allora guardata e lei aveva ricambiato lo sguardo. 

“Sono solo giornalisti.” Gli aveva detto e lui aveva annuito. 

Dopo l’intervento della sicurezza della Torre, erano riusciti a ripartire, arrivando al ristorante senza troppi problemi. E il pranzo si era svolto senza intoppi. 

Il miliardario aveva prenotato in un ristorante minuscolo, come faceva quasi ogni volta che uscivano tutti assieme. Avevano spesso molta più privacy in locali sconosciuti, pieni di gente comune, che nei ristorante a 5 stelle. 

Avevano parlato del più e del meno. Tony li informava che Rhodes era tornato al suo alloggio militare quella mattina a causa di qualche problema di cui non voleva parlargli, e Tony aveva aggiunto, quando era sicuro che Steve non lo potesse sentire, che avrebbe hackerato il database dell’esercito per scoprire su cosa lavorava Rhodes. Bruce glielo stava sconsigliando e Clint lo appoggiava. 

Ordinaria amministrazione. 

Tutto era filato liscio come l’olio anche mentre a piedi si dirigevano verso una gelateria in cui Tony voleva assolutamente andare ed era peggio di un bambino viziato quando voleva qualcosa. Qualcuno li aveva riconosciuti - non che avessero fatto qualcosa per nascondersi e Tony era sempre fin troppo riconoscibile - e li aveva fermati per chiedere un autografo, per fare gli auguri di buon compleanno a Tony, per ringraziarli per averli salvati più volte da attacchi alieni, terroristici, cyborg.

Era andato tutto fin troppo bene perché potesse continuare così tutto il pomeriggio e c’era sempre qualcuno ostile alle persone con superpoteri, di qualsiasi natura essi fossero. Soprattutto se i superpoteri erano in mano al Winter Soldier. 

Natasha osservava l’uomo che sedeva su una sedia accanto alla porta di una delle stanze dell’ala medica della Torre. Si torturava le mani e non la stava guardando mentre Bruce finiva di medicarla, anche se lei non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. 

James aveva perso il controllo quando un cretino un po’ troppo minaccioso si era avvicinato. Stavano mangiando un gelato, in tranquillità, prendendosi per i fondelli uno con l’altro, e qualcuno doveva venire a disturbarli. Tony stava dicendo che dovevano fotografare la coppia d’oro in quel momento, lei gli rispondeva che avrebbe venduto tutti i suoi segreti alla stampa, soprattutto quelli riguardanti i particolari della sua storia con Steve. Anche James rideva e si era schierato dalla sua parte decidendo di raccontare qualche aneddoto imbarazzante della giovinezza di Steve, schieratosi ovviamente dalla parte di Tony per cercare di difendere la propria privacy.

“Scusami.”

“E’ solo un graffio.”

“Non lo definirei solo un graffio.” 

Natasha aveva guardato male Bruce che le stava mettendo dei punti su un braccio.

“Non hai detto che non sei questo tipo di dottore?” 

Questa volta Bruce aveva guardato lei, per poi tornare alla sua ferita e finire di ricucirla. 

James aveva perso il controllo quando, dopo avergli tirato un sasso, il cretino di turno, a cui si era unito qualche altro cretino scontento degli Avengers e del loro operato, aveva iniziato ad insultarli, minacciarli ed era passato alle mani colpendo con un pugno in faccia Sam che cercava di calmare gli animi. Sapevano che c’erano persone ostili a loro. Dopo New York non avevano fatto altro che aumentare. C’era stato il caso del Mandarino e il putiferio con l’AIM. Poi c’era stata la caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ultron aveva peggiorato la situazione ulteriormente. Per non parlare della guerra che era seguita all’Atto di Registrazione. 

“Vado a vedere cosa stanno combinando Sam e Clint nell’altra stanza, perché probabilmente si stanno travestendo da mummie. Se succede qualcosa chiamami subito, ok?”

Aveva guardato il dottore e gli aveva annuito. Bruce aveva ricambiato lo sguardo prima di guardare James che fissava le proprie mani e poi uscire dalla stanza.

Con un sospiro si era appoggiata sui cuscini dello scomodo lettino ospedaliero, allungando le gambe sul materasso. Stava studiando i punti sul proprio braccio e faceva un rapido calcolo su quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto aspettare per poterli togliere. Non era una ferita grave. Aveva visto molto di peggio e con le dovute attenzioni non sarebbe rimasta neppure la cicatrice. 

“E’ colpa mia. Mi dispiace.”

“Smettila.”

James non aveva fatto altro che scusarsi da quando era ritornato in sé. 

“Non è completamente colpa tua. Sono io che ho la brutta abitudine di uscire sempre armata. E poi anch’io ho ferito te.” 

Continuava a non guardarlo e lo stesso stava facendo James. 

Quando il Soldato aveva perso il controllo, lei e Steve erano stati i primi a reagire. Solo che nella colluttazione, James aveva rubato il coltello che sapeva essere nel suo stivale. Lo sapeva perché era una cosa che lui le aveva insegnato.

Quando il Soldato si era armato, lei aveva estratto la Colt che aveva come sempre messo nella fondina attaccata alla coscia. Era sempre meglio essere previdenti e non si sapeva mai cosa potesse succedere mentre erano fuori. Almeno qualcuno di armato serviva, e di solito lo era lei. 

James l’aveva colpita al braccio con il coltello che impugnava con fin troppa maestria ed era tornato in sé in quel momento. Solo che il colpo che aveva ricevuto aveva fatto partire un proiettile che per pura fortuna non lo aveva ucciso, provocandogli solo un graffio tra collo e spalla. 

Ferire lei aveva funzionato come interruttore e il Soldato era svanito, lasciando al suo posto un James che la guardava con occhi spalancati e che lasciava cadere il coltello a terra. Aveva guardato lei, ferita dal loro scontro. Oltre al taglio provocato dal coltello, aveva qualche graffio qua e là causati probabilmente dal suo braccio metallico. Steve aveva uno zigomo tumefatto che sanguinava, e sapeva essere colpa sua perché ricordava la colluttazione con il biondo. Anche Clint doveva essere intromesso perché era nella stanza accanto assieme a Sam per farsi bendare una mano. 

James aveva continuato a scusarsi per tutto il tragitto in macchina fino alla Torre. Avevano attirato un pubblico composto da gente curiosa, giornalisti, fotografi, e la polizia. Con le forze dell’ordine avevano lasciato parlare Tony che li aveva rassicurati sul fatto che avessero la situazione sotto controllo e che il colpo di pistola era partito accidentalmente e che non c’erano stati feriti tra i civili. Gli unici feriti erano dalla loro parte, uno di questi ferito da uno dei civili. 

“Non volevo ferirvi.”

Natasha aveva chiuso gli occhi, appoggiando la testa contro il muro. Non riusciva più a sopportare le sue scuse. Le aveva ascoltate troppe volte nelle ultime ore e se lo sentiva un’altra volta gli avrebbe davvero piantato un proiettile in mezzo agli occhi.

Se solo Bruce non le avesse confiscato tutte le armi.

“Non è stata colpa tua. Hai reagito ad una causa esterna. Era prevedibile, ma non sapevamo che qualche coglione si sarebbe avvicinato così.”

“Ho rovinato il compleanno di Stark.”

“Non l’hai fatto. Credo sia molto divertito.”

Avrebbe dovuto chiedergli come stava. Avrebbe dovuto vedere in che stato era la sua ferita, perché Bruce si era rifiutato di medicarlo, spaventato dalla reazione che entrambi avrebbero potuto avere. Il dottore aveva già faticato molto a trattenere Hulk durante il loro pomeriggio movimentato. 

“Se vuoi accendiamo il televisore e seguiamo in diretta la conferenza stampa di Tony. E intanto vedo quanto danno ti ho provocato io.” Aveva aperto gli occhi e lo aveva visto che la guardava, finalmente. Voleva uscire da quella stanza perché era tutto troppo. Faceva fatica a sopportare le proprie emozioni. Non poteva farcela a sopportare anche quelle che James non riusciva a trattenere e che il suo odore tradiva. 

“Conferenza stampa?”

La donna aveva annuito, decidendo di alzarsi e accendere la tv che era posta in alto nell’angolo. Aveva velocemente digitato il numero del canale su cui sapeva si sarebbe svolta la penosa caccia alle streghe mediatica a cui doveva partecipare Tony per il bene di tutti.

“ _ Signor Stark, non crede sia troppo pericoloso portare il Winter Soldier tra la gente comune? _ ”

“ _ Pericoloso? Quello a cui ho assistito oggi è stato un civile con intenti non propriamente pacifici che si è avvicinato al mio branco per importunarci. Ha colpito Sam Wilson con un pugno in faccia e so per certo che qualche buon cittadino ha filmato il tutto con uno smartphone. Mentre il sergente Barnes ha passato una giornata fino a quel momento molto pacifica, e questo possono confermarlo i dipendenti sia del ristorante che della gelateria, oltre ai cittadini che ci hanno fermati per strada. Il sergente Barnes non ha mostrato neppure per un istante dei comportamenti aggressivi, fino a quando non è stato direttamente minacciato. _ ”

Natasha aveva sospirato alzando il volume e poi voltandosi verso l’uomo che ora fissava lo schermo. 

“Non ti agitare. Tony sa quello che fa. Almeno spero.” Si era aggirata per la stanza recuperando tutto quello che le serviva per medicare la ferita di James. Si sarebbe rimarginata velocemente grazie al potere del siero che scorreva nelle sue vene, ma voleva in ogni caso prevenire una possibile infezione.

“ _ Come può affermare che non sia aggressivo e pericoloso? Ha attaccato il capitano Rogers e l’agente Romanoff. E’ pericoloso e aggressivo anche verso la sua stessa compagna. Questo sembra a tutti alquanto inaccettabile. _ ”

“ _ Magari a loro piace farlo violento. _ ”

Aveva sentito qualche giornalista ridere alla pessima battuta di Tony, anche se sapeva bene che dopo Tony le avrebbe sentite di tutti i colori da parte di Steve.

“ _ Quindi ci conferma che l’agente Romanoff sta frequentando il Winter Soldier? _ ”

“ _ Caso mai starebbe frequentando il sergente Barnes. Vi pregherei di ricordare che è un valoroso veterano della seconda guerra mondiale prima di tutto. _ ”

“ _ Un veterano di circa 30 anni che per 70 è stato in mano dell’HYDRA e del KGB. Questo fa di lui non solo un nemico degli Stati Uniti ma anche del mondo intero. _ ”

“ _ Se fosse davvero pericoloso, come voi sostenete, perché per due anni nessuno è riuscito a localizzarlo? Perché ha tenuto un profilo molto basso? Perché si è comportato da bravo cittadino americano ed è andato spesso allo Smithsonian a vedere la mostra sul nostro valoroso Capitano a stelle e strisce? Sì, io direi che in due anni il sergente Barnes abbia dimostrato che può vivere tra le persone senza arrecare danno a nessuno. _ ”

Natasha si era avvicinata a James che non toglieva gli occhi dal televisore e dal volto di Tony. Era arrabbiato. Era spaventato. Stringeva forte i pugni di entrambe le mani, anche se la donna aveva questa volta la sicurezza che non sarebbe esploso. Era arrabbiato, ma non c’era nessuna minaccia diretta che gli facesse perdere il controllo.

Con delicatezza aveva iniziato a disinfettargli la ferita che aveva smesso di sanguinare da un po’. Si sarebbe rimarginata velocemente e non gli sarebbe rimasto neppure un segno. L’aveva pulita con cura, mettendoci poi sopra una garza sterile e fissandola con nastro adesivo medico.

“ _ Signor Stark, nemmeno un mese fa lei è stato gravemente ferito sia dal Winter Soldier che da Capitan America. Come può ora vivere con loro avendoli accolti alla Stark Tower? _ ”

“ _ Signor Stark! E’ vero che il Winter Soldier è la causa della morte dei suoi genitori? _ ”

“ _ E l’agente Romanoff? E’ stata una spia russa. E’ sicuro che non sia in qualche modo compromessa e stia tramando con il Winter Soldier e l’HYDRA? _ ”

“ _ Scusatemi, gentili signori e signore della stampa, siamo qui per parlare dell’incidente di oggi oppure state cercando altri capri espiatori? Abbiamo firmato alla fine l’Atto di Registrazione come ci è stato chiesto. Anche i più orgogliosi e testardi hanno chinato il capo e firmato. Gli Avengers e gli altri supereroi combattono per voi ogni volta che questo si rende necessario. Certo, a volte ci sono delle perdite, non siamo Dio. Non potremo mai salvare tutti. Abbiamo avuto delle perdite anche tra le nostre file e non è mai piacevole. _ ”

“ _ Lei ha accolto dei criminali sotto il suo tetto, signor Stark! Il Capitano e tutti quelli che si sono schierati dalla sua parte dovrebbero essere in cella. _ ”

“ _ Volete davvero mettere Capitan America in carcere? No, sul serio? L’uomo che ha salvato New York e il mondo intero nel 1945? Ma vi siete bevuti il cervello? A me va benissimo che alcuni di voi siano ostili ai supereroi, ma ora state davvero esagerando. _ ”

“ _ Signor Stark, ci tolga una curiosità allora. Indiscrezioni vogliono che lei e il capitano Rogers abbiate una relazione. E lei è solo un omega non marchiato che pretende di giocare a fare il capo. _ ”

Natasha si era voltata verso il televisore a quella affermazione. Aveva fatto infuriare anche lei. Erano soltanto degli avvoltoi e non capiva come potesse Tony sopportare tutto quello, anche se ci doveva essere ormai abituato dopo aver passato tutta la propria vita sotto i riflettori.

“ _ Signori miei, qui stiamo perdendo il senso di questa conferenza stampa. _ ” Il miliardario si era alzato, aveva preso il microfono in mano e aveva sorriso ai giornalisti. “ _ Ho indetto questa conferenza stampa così urgentemente solo per farvi presente che non abbiamo paura di farci vedere in pubblico. Non vivremo rinchiusi nella nostra Torre per paura che qualcuno possa aggredirci per strada perché non condivide le nostre scelte. Per noi proteggervi è un lavoro. Lo facciamo anche se ci sono degli stronzi la fuori che non se lo meritano. Oggi è il mio compleanno. Doveva solo essere una giornata che volevo trascorrere con il mio branco in santa pace. Ho dato una festa ieri sera. Ho illuminato Midtown come se fosse mezzogiorno, ma nessuno mi ha chiesto nulla al riguardo. Nessuno mi ha chiesto se ci siamo divertiti e se mi sono piaciuti i regali che ho ricevuto. Guardate questa cravatta. E’ magnifica. Ed è un regalo del sergente Barnes. Chiedete anche ai miei ospiti di ieri sera. Il comportamento del sergente è stato impeccabile. Come lo è stato quella sera che lo avete paparazzato in compagnia dell’agente Romanoff. Chiedete allo staff del ristorante o del teatro. Chiedete alla stessa Natasha, che se lo è ritrovato contro più volte, mentre erano nemici. State mettendo alla gogna un uomo che è stato prigioniero dell’HYDRA per 70 anni. E noi lo proteggeremo. Non saremo mai dei santi. Molti di noi hanno fatto cose brutte in passato, io in primis, ma noi ci proteggiamo uno con l’altro. Anche se siamo appena usciti da una guerra che ci ha visti protagonisti in due schieramenti totalmente opposti. Siamo un branco. Ed il branco si protegge. _ ” Tony aveva appoggiato il microfono sul tavolo e se n’era andato mentre in sala esplodeva un boato di domande urlate. 

Natasha si stava già immaginando i titoli dei giornali che sarebbero usciti il giorno dopo e la quantità di programmi tv che avrebbero continuato a mandare in onda le affermazioni di Tony. Avrebbero avuto la Torre assediata ancora una volta dai giornalisti.

“Ehi, avete visto la conferenza stampa di Tony?” Clint era entrato nella stanza spalancando la porta e senza bussare. “Non ho interrotto nulla, vero?”

“Clint.” 

“Era per sapere! Nel caso ero pronto a scusarmi!” Si era avvicinato lentamente e dietro di lui erano entrati Sam e Bruce. “Nat, fatti fasciare quel braccio.” Senza aggiungere altro l’arciere aveva preso una benda e l’aveva avvolta attorno al braccio ferito. 

“Non pensate che sarebbe opportuno lasciare New York per qualche tempo?” Sam si era appoggiato allo stipite della porta. “O al massimo vado a preparare della cioccolata calda intanto. Ne preparo in abbondanza. Ne avremo bisogno stasera.” L’uomo si era allontanato subito, senza aspettare una qualche risposta da parte degli altri. 

“Secondo voi sarebbe possibile ordinare cinese per cena? O il povero fattorino verrebbe imprigionato dai giornalisti?” Clint li aveva guardati entrambi e poi si era voltato verso Bruce, che era sempre la voce della ragione, assieme a Steve.

“Cucino io. Non vorrei avere qualche povero ragazzino sulla coscienza.” Bruce aveva scosso la testa e si era allontanato anche lui. 

Natasha aveva notato Clint inarcare un sopracciglio e poi si era voltato verso di loro. 

“Il ragazzone è stato bravo oggi nel controllarsi. Ha protetto Tony e sono andati a recuperare la macchina.”

“Mentre tu facevi l’idiota e colpivi il braccio meccanico.”

“Che ne sapevo che era così duro. Io non ho mai combattuto contro Barnes.” Aveva dato un pugnetto alla spalla di James e aveva sorriso. “Una lezione per la prossima volta.”

“Non volevo farvi del male.”

Natasha aveva chiuso gli occhi prendendo un profondo respiro. Sarebbe scoppiata lei tra un attimo se James avesse continuato a scusarsi, a ripetere che non voleva fare del male a nessuno. Non era un campo di sua pertinenza quello. Serviva Sam. Lui lavorava con soldati che soffrivano da PTSD.

Si era inginocchiata di fronte all’uomo che la guardava negli occhi e aveva preso il suo viso tra le mani. Gli aveva accarezzato le guance e cercava di essere il più rassicurante possibile. Forse il suo odore avrebbe potuto in qualche modo calmarlo.

“Non hai fatto del male a nessuno. Sono solo incidenti di percorso che possono capitare.”

“Ti ho ferita anche al volto.”

“Questo è davvero solo un graffio. Poteva succedere anche durante uno dei nostri allenamenti. Anche la mano di Clint poteva essere ferita durante un combattimento in palestra. E lo stesso vale per Steve. E ti sei comunque fermato da solo.”

James continuava a guardarla e l’avvolgeva con il suo odore.

“So che non vuoi fare del male a nessuno. Dobbiamo solo lavorarci un po’. Hai passato quasi vent’anni in mano a Pierce e non oso neppure immaginare cosa ti abbia fatto.” Natasha aveva interrotto il contatto visivo con James per guardare Clint. “Con un po’ di aiuto possiamo tutti migliorare la nostra situazione.” Aveva sorriso all’arciere e poi si era di nuovo concentrata su James. “Qua sei al sicuro. L’ha detto anche Tony. Noi ci proteggiamo e tu fai parte del suo branco.”

James aveva annuito lentamente e quando lei meno se l’aspettava l’aveva attirata a sé con un braccio attorno alla sua vita e l’aveva baciata. Le era sembrato un gesto così naturale che non aveva fatto altro che rispondere. Le sue labbra si erano mosse contro quelle di James e lui l’aveva stretta con più forza a sé.

Un finto colpo di tosse e la voce di Clint li avevano fatti staccare alla velocità della luce.

“Se volevate un po’ di privacy potevate avvertirmi. Mi sono sentito un voyeur e questo è l’hobby preferito di Tony.” Aveva fatto poi un enorme sorriso. “Devo avvertire gli altri che ci raggiungete più tardi?”

James si era alzato dalla sedia, scuotendo la testa e uscendo subito dalla stanza. Natasha lo aveva osservato e aveva sospirato.

“Non dire nulla.”

“Non volevo dire nulla. Però voglio essere il tuo testimone di nozze.” Clint aveva passato un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, uscendo a loro volta dalla stanza e seguendo James che camminava davanti a loro e poi scompariva nell’ascensore. “A me Barnes piace, sai? E’ simpatico e il modo in cui si scontra con Steve mi ricorda Tony, e sai che Tony mi piace.”

“Devo avvertire Laura che suo marito ha cambiato sponda?”

“Lo sa già!” Clint aveva riso mentre prendevano l’altro ascensore per raggiungere il piano comune. “Le cose andranno meglio, vedrai. Lui starà bene e la stampa ci darà una tregua, prima o poi. Tu poi devi avere qualche superpotere nascosto. Come fai a tenere a bada sia Hulk che il Winter Soldier.”

“Non credo che Hulk si farà calmare da me in futuro. Non più.”

“Ci ha perso Banner, Nat. So quanto ci eri rimasta male, ma la vita va così. Banner ha fatto la sua scelta e amen. Ora hai Barnes a cui pensare e hai abbastanza da fare con lui.”

“E se fossi troppo compromessa anche per James?” Aveva premuto il tasto per bloccare l’ascensore prima che avessero raggiunto il piano selezionato. Se dovevano avere quella conversazione, doveva essere una cosa che restava privata. “So che abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione questa mattina, ma io non smetto di pensarci da quando è arrivato. Lui è ancora un alpha, un alpha marchiato, e il suo omega non esiste più. Con un legame a metà come pensi che andrà a finire? Starà male. Starà peggio di come sta adesso e io non potrò aiutarlo.”

“Nat, pensa oltre alle dinamiche tra alpha e omega. Pensa anche ai sentimenti. Avete un legame a metà? Bene, riempitelo di altre cose, di altri sentimenti. Partite per una vacanza. Fate tanto sesso. Da quanto tempo non fai sesso?”

Aveva guardato male l’arciere facendo ripartire l’ascensore che li aveva subito portati al piano che dovevano raggiungere. Era uscita non appena le porte si erano aperte, trovandosi di fronte alla scena del secolo: James e Bruce che preparavano la cena insieme.

“Ha telefonato Tony dicendo che stanno rientrando.” Sam le aveva messo tra le mani una tazza di cioccolata calda con molta panna montata sopra.

La donna aveva annuito mentre si sedeva al tavolo della cucina e osservava i due uomini che tagliavano delle verdure. 

“Steve sarà incazzato per le sue dichiarazioni.”

“Dove sta la novità?” Tony era entrato in cucina, togliendosi subito la giacca che aveva indossato durante la conferenza stampa. 

“Dovevi attenerti al testo! Anche Pepper te l’ha detto!” Steve era subito dietro di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre si piegava a raccogliere la giacca che Tony aveva lasciato cadere a terra. “Ora hai peggiorato la situazione e domani saremo nuovamente circondati dai giornalisti.”

“Oh, Rogers! Cosa dovevo fare? Lasciarli parlare a vanvera e dargli ragione? Pepper pensa sempre al bene supremo di tutto, ma si dimentica che quelli sono degli avvoltoi. E io non sono ancora morto. Non mi do in pasto a loro.”

“Credo tu l’abbia fatto.” Bruce si era voltato per poterlo guardare. “Non so cosa Pepper volesse farti dire, ma ora vorranno sapere le dinamiche esatte di questo branco; chi è l’alpha, perché Tony fa il gran capo quando è solo un omega, che tipo di relazione ci sia tra Natasha e Barnes, perché io sono ancora a New York e non rinchiuso da qualche parte. Ora indagheranno su qualsiasi cosa, e tu glielo hai servito su un piatto d’argento.”

“Oh, certo! Perché preferivate che promettessi che non saremo più usciti tra le persone per un tempo indeterminato? No, grazie. Voi se volete restate pure a marcire in questa Torre, io no.”

“Tony, pensaci un attimo…”

“Steve, no.” Tony si era voltato verso il proprio alpha, bloccandolo subito. “Questa situazione si è creata anche a causa tua, quindi ora mi lasci gestire le cose come voglio io.”

“Ora sarebbe colpa mia?”

“Non sono di certo stato io quello ad andarsene e abbandonare il branco! Branco che tu hai desiderato creare!” Il miliardario aveva alzato il tono di voce. “Hai voluto cercare Barnes? Benissimo, non ti ho ostacolato affatto. Anzi, ti ho aiutato a localizzarlo, ma poi tu hai deciso di fare di testa tua e te ne sei andato! Mi hai abbandonato e messo in pericolo tutti quanti e ora mi fai la predica per qualche giornalista del cazzo? Non ha senso, Steve!”

“Cos’altro potevo fare? Aveva tutto l’esercito alle calcagna!” Anche Steve aveva alzato la voce e aveva mosso un passo verso Tony, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Tu mi hai quasi ucciso, Capitano.”

Improvvisamente la cucina era stata avvolta dal silenzio e dagli odori tormentati di tutti gli occupanti della Torre. 

Natasha si era alzata dalla sedia e non sapeva da chi andare per primo. Voleva stringere Tony tra le proprie braccia, come aveva fatto molte volte dopo l’abbandono di Steve. Voleva dare un pugno a Steve, che stava sprigionando tutto il suo odore di alpha. Era spaventato e arrabbiato. E voleva correre da James che li guardava. I suoi occhi saettavano tra Steve e Tony ed era sempre più teso. 

Il Capitano guardava Tony come se questi lo avesse appena colpito fisicamente, e il miliardario non distoglieva lo sguardo dal suo.

“Io non…” Steve aveva deglutito prima di abbassare lo sguardo e dare le spalle a tutti e uscire velocemente dalla cucina. Sam era subito scattato per seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.

Tony si era voltato allora verso James, e lo aveva guardato per diversi secondi prima di sospirare.

“Barnes, ti prego non dire nulla. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi sensi di colpa o di quello che stai provando ora. E’ andata così e basta. Non ci possiamo fare nulla.” Si era avvicinato al piano di lavoro, versandosi subito del caffè in una tazza. “Poteva andare molto peggio, sia oggi che un mese fa. E’ andato tutto benissimo. In qualche modo siamo ancora tutti qui per raccontarcela e raccogliere i cocci.” 

“Steve non ha mai voluto farti veramente del male.” James aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “Ma tu eri ostile.”

“Lo so. Lo ero molto. Ed ero anche molto incazzato.” Tony lo aveva guardato, abbassando sul naso gli occhiali dalle lenti colorate. “Incazzato con lui, con te, con Barton, con Wilson, con la Maximoff. Ma è finita, siete a casa e ora cerchiamo di far guarire tutte le ferite che abbiamo. L’ho detto prima e lo ripeto. Questo è un branco. Non siete costretti a rimanere qui, ma se rimanete allora ci proteggiamo uno con l’altro, ok?”

James aveva annuito, continuando a non guardarlo, ma Tony era pur sempre Tony e gli si era avvicinato, invadendo il suo spazio personale.

“Barnes, noi siamo un branco rotto e composto con pezzi assemblati a caso. Abbiamo due alpha, tre quando Rhodes decide di degnarci della sua presenza; abbiamo due omega e siamo tutti e due abbastanza bistrattati per poter essere definiti tali al 100%. Abbiamo l’amico pennuto che ha due branchi e si divide il tempo tra la Torre e la sua bella fattoria. Abbiamo il nostro dottore che va e viene a seconda di come va con lo yoga. Oppure Wilson che  ancora mi chiedo quando sia effettivamente entrato a fare parte di tutto questo. E poi c’è Pepper. La fantastica beta che non fa parte del branco, ma è come se lo fosse. Non siamo convenzionali in nulla di quello che facciamo, ma funzioniamo.” Tony gli aveva messo due dita sotto il mento e lo aveva costretto ad alzare il volto, come se non stesse di fronte all’uomo che poteva diventare il Winter Soldier da un momento all’altro. “Steve ha fatto tutto questo per te, e io questo lo rispetto perché probabilmente avrei fatto lo stesso se si fosse trattato di Rhodey. Anche se sono ancora incazzato con il nostro bel Capitano, ma questo è per motivi strettamente personali. E faremo pace come sempre.” Tony aveva sorriso e poi aveva guardato Natasha. Le aveva sorriso debolmente. “Non guardarmi così. Sai che ho ragione su tutto quello che ho detto.”

“Non ho detto nulla infatti.” La donna gli si era avvicinata e lo aveva attirato a sé per poterlo stringere tra le proprie braccia. 

“Attenta al caffè!” Tony aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio in qualche modo, nonostante fosse impossibilitato sia dal braccio ancora ingessato che dalla mano occupata dalla tazza di caffè. Dopo qualche istante aveva appoggiato il viso contro il suo collo. “Sono felice che lui sia tornato a casa, Tasha.”

“Lo so. Posso capirlo fin troppo bene.” Stringeva forte a sé il miliardario e guardava l’uomo alle sue spalle, che ricambiava il suo sguardo.


	9. Chapter 9

I giorni a seguire erano stati caotici. I giornalisti avevano assediato la Torre la sera stessa della conferenza stampa di Tony e da allora era stata solo una lenta discesa agli inferi.

Pepper aveva telefonato quella sera stessa, mentre loro erano tutti in salotto, tranne Steve e Sam. Natasha aveva poi scoperto che avevano passato buona parte della serata in camera di Steve a parlare di Tony. Pepper era furiosa con Tony che come al solito non si era attenuto al discorso che gli avevano preparato e ora qualsiasi tipo di quotidiano o rivista le telefonava. Ad un certo punto della telefonata, dopo che era stato in silenzio per una decina di minuti ascoltando Pepper che gli urlava contro, aveva semplicemente interrotto la chiamata lamentandosi che neppure nel giorno del proprio compleanno poteva fare ciò che voleva. 

Sapevano tutti che Tony non era uno stupido e che sapeva benissimo a cosa avrebbero portato le sue dichiarazioni. Era probabilmente pronto a spogliarsi anche di quella poca privacy che ancora era riuscito a mantenere se questo fosse servito a qualcosa. 

Avrebbe protetto il proprio branco a qualsiasi costo. 

Erano passate quasi due settimane e i giornalisti non avevano ancora rinunciato ad ottenere uno scoop sul branco più gettonato del momento. Steve e Bucky avevano iniziato di uscire per le loro corse a Central Park anche prima del solito, con il sole non ancora sorto. E quando dovevano uscire, le macchine erano sempre scortate dalla sicurezza; cosa che li faceva infuriare tutti.

E sfortunatamente non avevano nessuna missione. Nessuno aveva deciso di attaccare la Terra. Nessun terrorista aveva deciso di farsi vivo. Nulla. 

In due settimane il nervosismo era cresciuto ed era palpabile nell’aria. Tony aveva tolto il gesso al braccio e si era quasi subito rinchiuso nel proprio laboratorio, con somma incazzatura da parte di Steve con il quale non aveva ancora fatto del tutto pace. Bruce a sua volta passava quasi tutto il proprio tempo nel proprio laboratorio, degnandoli della sua presenza almeno ai pasti, cosa che non si poteva dire di Tony. Steve passava giornate intere a tirare pugni contro il sacco da boxe. Clint e Sam si sfidavano con i videogiochi, addormentandosi di notte in salotto. James e lei camminavano di nuovo in punta di piedi uno attorno all’altra. 

Per ogni passo in avanti sembrava ne facessero due indietro. Tornavano sempre al punto di partenza. Era paura, le aveva detto Sam una sera. Avevano entrambi paura di fare la mossa sbagliata, di recidere quel flebile legame passato che ancora possedevano. Fisico per James, mentale per lei. Era una cosa di cui si rendeva perfettamente conto anche lei, senza che l’Avenger glielo dovesse far presente, solo che sentirlo dire a voce alta le aveva fatto bene. Se voleva che qualcosa cambiasse, allora doveva darsi una mossa anche lei. Solo che era molto difficile. Doveva agire. Doveva fare qualcosa. Ed il massimo che riusciva a fare era nascondersi la notte tra le sue braccia, che fosse sul divano in piena notte perché non riuscivano a dormire, o più semplicemente a letto. 

Sam, al contrario di Tony e Clint, le aveva consigliato di fare le cose con calma, di non avere fretta. L’aveva raggiunta diverse volte in quei giorni nella stanza in cui danzava. Aspettava accanto alla porta che lei finisse con i suoi esercizi per poi parlarle. Doveva ammettere che era bravo nel suo lavoro. Riusciva a farti parlare anche quando non lo volevi. E non aveva mai la presunzione di risolvere tutti i problemi con i propri consigli. Sam parlava, condivideva le proprie esperienze e questo invogliava gli altri ad aprirsi con lui. Anche lei che di solito teneva la bocca chiusa quando si trattava di cose private. 

Le dinamiche del branco erano tuttavia cambiate. Gli scheletri negli armadi avevano iniziato ad uscire e mostrarsi per i mostri che erano. E tutti loro ne avevano, chi più chi meno. C’erano momenti in cui anche il consulente del gruppo aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare e sfogarsi perché non riusciva a tenersi dentro tutto quello che era successo. E la battaglia in cui si erano visti avversari aveva rafforzato i rapporti tra tutti.

Per questo motivo nessuno si era stupito quando una mattina Tony non era sceso per colazione ma aveva usato gli altoparlanti che aveva posizionato in ogni angolo della casa e attraverso cui di solito parlava F.R.I.D.AY. per annunciare a tutti che era andato in calore e che Steve era richiesto immediatamente in camera da letto.   
Tempo addietro Tony le aveva rivelato che non aveva mai avuti dei calori regolari. Stile di vita sregolato, soppressori più potenti del necessario, alcool, droghe di vario tipo. Senza aggiungere la sua esperienza in Afghanistan e la battaglia contro i Chitauri. La sindrome da stress post-traumatico aveva soltanto accentuato questa cosa. Anche se Tony preferiva dire che fosse per via dell’età, decidendo così di accantonare il problema reale. Come sempre. 

Quella mattina, mentre tutti tranne Steve e Tony erano in cucina, potevano accorgersi dei loro odori che erano cambiati. Steve doveva essere sceso in cucina mentre loro dormivano, perché l’odore di alpha eccitato e aggressivo continuava ad aleggiare nella stanza. E mischiato al suo si sentiva l’odore di un omega in calore. 

“Io me ne vado da questa casa. Ora che Tony ha finalmente ottenuto quello che voleva se ne vanterà ai quattro venti per settimane.” Clint stava bevendo da una tazza il proprio caffè, mentre continuava a mescolare i propri cereali. “Sul serio, ragazzi. Andiamo in vacanza per i prossimi quindici giorni. Tutti alla mia fattoria. Nat, i bambini saranno felici di rivederti. E anche tu, Bruce! L’aria aperta ti farà bene e i tuoi esperimenti possono aspettare! E tu, Falcon, amico mio, potrai volare quanto vorrai nell’aria pura dei boschi! E Barnes! Per te sarebbe tipo una manna dal cielo! La fattoria è isolata, quindi zero stress causato da troppa gente come in una città come questa!”

“Nella fattoria c’è la tua famiglia.” James non lo aveva neppure guardato. Era seduto accanto a Natasha, come ormai succedeva ogni mattina e nessuno ci faceva più caso. “Direi che non è proprio il caso.”

Era quasi impercettibile, ma anche il suo odore era cambiato in reazione all’odore lasciato da Steve in quella stanza. Natasha era sicura se ne fossero accorti anche i tre beta che stavano facendo colazione con loro, anche se Clint non smetteva di parlare. Soprattutto con James.

“Sono serio, Barnes. Mio figlio adorerebbe il tuo braccio.”

“Non credo di essere molto bravo con i bambini e non credo che la mia presenza sia salutare ad un bambino.”

“Stronzate! Sei mai stato con dei bambini negli ultimi anni? Non mi pare. Steve però ci ha raccontato di tua sorella e di come ti occupavi di lei.”

James aveva deglutito e poi aveva smesso di mangiare. La forchetta era rimasta a mezz’aria, sostenuta dalla sua mano che sembrava essersi pietrificata. 

“Clint.” Natasha aveva guardato l’arciere e questi aveva subito ricambiato lo sguardo. “Non credo neppure io sia il caso di invadere casa tua...”

“Non vorrai credere anche tu alla storia che Barnes è ancora pericoloso?”

“Non mi sembra il caso di invadere casa tua in un momento simile. Se tu ogni tanto mi lasciassi finire le frasi invece di interrompere in continuazione.” La donna aveva sospirato per poi appoggiare una mano sul braccio di James. 

L’uomo aveva voltato di scatto la testa verso di lei. Il suo odore si faceva sempre più pungente. Era un alpha. Un alpha sano. Un alpha che stava rispondendo naturalmente a stimoli esterni. 

“Andiamo in palestra? Ti va?”

James aveva annuito, alzandosi subito da tavola e andando all’ascensore. Aveva osservato la sua schiena mentre si allontanava e spariva oltre le porte metalliche. 

“Vi prego, arieggiate questa stanza.” Si era alzata anche lei, guardando gli altri tre. “Spruzzate deodorante per ambienti o quello che volete, ma cercate di eliminare almeno un po’ l’odore di Steve. Io cerco di calmarlo in qualche modo.”

“Io conosco un ottimo modo per calmarlo.” Clint aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e le aveva sorriso maliziosamente. “Farebbe bene ad entrambi. E ricorda che voglio essere il tuo testimone di nozze.”

“Clint, torna a casa e scopa un po’ anche tu. Sembri un adolescente con il cervello sempre focalizzato sul sesso. Sei come Tony.” Aveva preso due bottigliette d’acqua dal frigo, andando anche lei verso l’ascensore accompagnata dalle risate di Clint.

L’ascensore era arrivato fin troppo velocemente al piano con la palestra. Era uscita, appoggiando le bottigliette su un tavolino per poi avvicinarsi a James. Se ne stava fermo in mezzo al ring su cui di solito si allenava con Steve. 

Si era avvicinata lentamente, lasciando che il proprio odore la precedesse e cercasse di calmare almeno un po’ l’alpha che ora la guardava. Dalle sue labbra era uscito un suono che sembrava quasi un ringhio e lei si era messa con lentezza in posizione di attacco.

“Sei sicura?”

“Conosco solo due metodi per calmarti in questo istante. E uno è questo.”

L’uomo aveva sorriso debolmente, un sorriso forzato che stonava con la tensione del suo corpo. Aveva sospirato, non togliendole gli occhi di dosso. Si metteva in posizione di attacco a sua volta e attendeva. Natasha sapeva benissimo che aspettava fosse lei la prima ad attaccare.

“Il tuo odore è molto debole.”

“Gentile concessione della Stanza Rossa. E’ già tanto se ho ancora un odore, non credi?” Si era mossa in avanti. “Anche quella volta avevi fatto un’osservazione sul mio odore, ricordi?”

Il Soldato aveva annuito, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo un profondo respiro. 

“Era un odore diverso. Ora sei come me. Profumi di ferro e polvere da sparo.”

“Le cose cambiano nel corso degli anni.” Aveva sfruttato la sua momentanea distrazione e lo aveva attaccato. Lo aveva colpito al volto. In un attimo era dietro di lui; le gambe strette attorno alla sua vita, un braccio attorno al suo collo, l’altro appoggiato contro il lato del suo viso. 

James aveva ridacchiato e forse ci era riuscita a calmarlo almeno un po’.

“ _ E’ come il ricordo di un sogno. _ ”

Natasha aveva appoggiato la fronte contro la sua spalla, ridendo e rilassandosi a sua volta.

“Sul serio? Hai appena citato quello che penso?”

“Stark mi ha detto che potrebbe essere la storia della mia vita.”

Era improvvisamente tranquillo, il suo odore sembrava essersi normalizzato, ma l’attimo successivo Natasha era con la schiena contro il materasso e James che la bloccava. 

“Non ti ho insegnato a distrarti.”

“Hai citato “Anastasia”.”

“Hai fatto la stessa mossa di quel giorno.”

James la guardava negli occhi, serio ma tranquillo. E lei aveva deglutito. Si rendeva conto di averlo fatto. Aveva usato lo stesso attacco quando lo aveva distratto col proprio odore, anche se allora non lo aveva fatto apposta. Aveva sfruttato l’attimo a proprio favore e aveva atterrato il Soldato, felice di quella piccola vittoria.

“Questa volta è diverso.”

“Sì, sei tu quella a terra.” James aveva deglutito, non togliendo gli occhi dai suoi neppure per un attimo. “Non mi succedeva da molto tempo. O non mi ricordo se sia successo. Forse dovrei davvero andarmene per qualche giorno, finché non finisce il calore di Stark.”

“Se vuoi possiamo farlo. Ho ancora alcuni appartamenti che usavo come nascondigli mentre lavoravo per lo S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“Non potrei portarti con me.” James le aveva accarezzato una guancia. “Sto reagendo anche al tuo odore perché sono ancora marchiato.”

Natasha lo aveva guardato ancora. Aveva portato una mano sulla sua che le accarezzava una guancia, e l’altra sul suo collo. Aveva sfiorato una delle ghiandole e James aveva mugugnato al tocco. Per lei quel legame non esisteva più. Non lo percepiva. Non lo sentiva come aveva fatto in quei pochi mesi in cui lo avevano condiviso. C’era solo James. C’era il suo odore. C’erano dei sentimenti. Ma non c’era il legame. 

Le labbra di James erano improvvisamente sulle sue e lei aveva ricambiato il bacio. Aveva portato entrambe le braccia attorno al suo collo, stringendolo a sé e approfondendo il bacio. 

Conosceva il suo odore e vi reagiva. Non c’era un legame materiale, ma qualcosa ne era rimasto. Qualcosa doveva essere rimasto perché sennò non riusciva a spiegarsi in alcun modo razionale tutta l’attrazione che provava verso quell’uomo. C’era desiderio. C’era passione. Desiderava che non smettesse mai di baciarla. 

Aveva mugugnato contro le sue labbra quando la mano metallica aveva sfiorato il suo fianco. Il suo corpo aveva reagito alla sua vicinanza e ora non voleva più separarsi da James. I baci si erano fatti più passionali. James aveva passato il braccio sotto la sua vita, stringendola di più a sé. 

Passava le dita tra i suoi capelli, non lasciando le sue labbra neppure per un istante, e James la teneva sempre più stretta. Le dita del braccio che cingeva la sua vita stringevano il suo fianco, mentre quelle del braccio metallico risalivano lentamente il suo corpo. Non c’era fretta in quell’esplorazione che era finita una volta che aveva raggiunto il suo seno.

Natasha aveva morso il suo labbro quando la sua mano si era stretta sulla morbida carne del suo petto. L’odore di James le riempiva le narici e la abbracciava con forza. L’odore dell’alpha a cui era appartenuta era improvvisamente di nuovo tutto suo e forse quello poteva essere il momento giusto. Forse si poteva restaurare un qualche tipo di legame, anche se non era quello originale.   
Aveva abbandonato le sue labbra, lasciando una scia di baci lungo la sua mascella. Con la lingua aveva sfiorato una della sue ghiandole e James aveva subito reagito a quello stimolo. Un gemito basso, simile ad un ringhio, era sfuggito dalle sue labbra.   
“Non posso…” 

James si era improvvisamente staccato da lei. Con un movimento veloce era in piedi e si passava una mano sul viso.

“Non posso.”

Senza degnarla di uno sguardo in più, era celermente uscito dal ring e in un attimo era davanti alle porte dell’ascensore lasciandola da sola. 

Non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo mentre guardava il soffitto illuminato della palestra. Era tutto successo in un attimo. Era tutto stato troppo veloce. Aveva il cuore che batteva come se fosse impazzito e le faceva male come se avesse un arresto cardiaco in corso. Aveva il respiro corto e spezzato, e non riusciva a fermare le lacrime che ora scendevano dai suoi occhi.

“ _ L’amore è per i bambini. _ ”

 

★ ☆ ★

 

Aveva fatto un errore. Aveva fatto un passo falso e ora doveva cercare una soluzione, anche se forse non ci sarebbe stata. Aveva deciso di rischiare ed era stata rifiutata. 

Con un braccio aveva trascinato le coperte sopra la testa quando F.R.I.D.A.Y. l’aveva informata che Clint voleva entrare e lei aveva rifiutato per l’ennesima volta. Sapeva già di cosa volesse parlarle e non era pronta per affrontare la realtà. Preferiva continuare a nascondersi nella propria stanza, come aveva fatto negli ultimi giorni, e non pensare a ciò che era successo.

Solo che era impossibile non pensarci. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente James che se ne andava. Non riusciva a non pensare a null’altro, solo all’uomo che l’aveva respinta. 

“Agente Romanoff, l’agente Barton insiste per entrare. Minaccia di entrare usando il condotto di aerazione.”

La voce di F.R.I.D.A.Y. aveva nuovamente invaso il silenzio che regnava nel suo alloggio. Quella era la quarta volta nelle ultime tre ore che Clint le chiedeva di entrare e sapeva che la sua minaccia non era stata detta a caso. Sarebbe davvero entrato in un modo o nell’altro.

“Fallo entrare.” Aveva mormorato, nascondendosi di più sotto le coperte. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe voluto scomparire in quel preciso istante. Oppure cancellare ciò che era successo in palestra. 

Il materasso si era abbassato quando Clint si era seduto nella parte di letto su cui aveva così spesso dormito James. Aveva cambiato le lenzuola quel giorno, subito dopo essere tornata dalla palestra. Aveva arieggiato tutto l’appartamento, ma l’odore di James continuava ad essere presente in ogni angolo. Forse anche sulla sua pelle.

“Ne vuoi parlare?” 

Clint aveva appoggiato una mano sulle coperte in corrispondenza della sua testa. L’odore di aria pulita e casa l’aveva avvolta. Le dava sempre una strana tranquillità quando stava accanto a lui mentre era scossa per qualcosa. Si era fidata di lui proprio questo suo odore così caratteristico.

“Non c’è molto da dire.”

“Sembri mia figlia quando è arrabbiata e si nasconde sotto le coperte perché vuole che qualcuno le chieda come sta.” Aveva mosso la mano, percepiva chiaramente la sua carezza. “Cos’è successo, Nat? Sono cinque giorni che non esci da questa stanza e ora ci stiamo davvero preoccupando. Beh, tutti tranne Steve e Tony che sono ancora impegnati nell’attico.”

Aveva morso con forza un labbro, cercando le parole giuste da pronunciare. Ma non c’erano. Non aveva parole per descrivere come si sentiva in quel momento. Non le aveva avute la prima volta che lo aveva perso e non riusciva a trovarle neppure ora.

“Anche Barnes si vede poco in questi giorni.” Aveva continuato l’arciere, non smettendo di muovere la mano sulla coperta. “Mi sento in colpa in realtà se è successo quello che penso. Ti ho incoraggiata tanto nel fare una mossa nei suoi confronti.”

“Non… Non mi vuole.” Aveva pronunciato a voce bassa e non era sicura Clint l’avesse sentita, ma non importante. Il solo pronunciare quelle parole era costata troppa fatica e sentiva gli occhi nuovamente umidi. 

“Penso che la situazione sia un po’ più complessa, ma ci perde lui.” 

Aveva sentito le coperte che si spostavano e le braccia di Clint che la costringevano ad abbandonare la posizione fetale che aveva mantenuto per le ultime ore. L’aveva stretta con forza tra le braccia, accarezzandole con delicatezza la schiena.

“L’ho cercato per tutti questi anni.” Aveva nascosto il viso contro la maglietta dell’uomo, stringendone la stoffa le dita. “L’ho sempre cercato… E non avrei dovuto. Non riesco neppure a catalogare tutte queste...emozioni.”

“Fai un bel respiro, ok?” Aveva posato un bacio tra i suoi capelli, mentre le parlava piano, con la voce più calma che riuscisse ad avere. “I sentimenti sono sempre molto complessi, sopratutto i sentimenti d’amore. Che sia semplice affetto verso un amico, o un amore profondo verso qualcuno, poco importa. Restano sempre sentimenti complessi.”

“Io non ho sentimenti… Non li ho mai avuti…”

“Stronzate, e lo sai meglio di me. Tu stessa hai parlato di noi come branco, nonostante io ti abbia fatto notare come dalla tua bocca questo suonasse male. E mi sono sbagliato anch’io. Sono stato troppo impegnato con altre cose per non notare i cambiamenti che hai avuto negli ultimi anni. Soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo. Rimanere da sola con Stark sembra aver risvegliato tutta la gamma di emozioni che una persona possa provare. E anche qualcosa dell’omega che dovresti essere.” 

Aveva stretto di più la stoffa tra le proprie dita, rimanendo nascosta tra le sue braccia e facendosi più piccola possibile. Il calore umano era qualcosa che le era mancato durante l’infanzia e non riusciva ancora a farci l’abitudine, ma Clint l’abbracciava sempre quando qualcosa andava storto. La stringeva forte e le parlava con delicatezza. 

“Non sono lo scienziato del gruppo e non sono di certo un esperto nelle dinamiche proprie di alpha e omega, ma ora mi sembri molto più omega di quanto tu non lo sia mai stata. Ti sei sempre occupata di tutti noi, a volte anche più di Tony, ma da quando sei rimasta da sola con il nostro omega le cose sembrano molto cambiate.”

“Tony stava molto male a causa del legame.” Aveva mormorato, sempre nascosta contro di lui. “Il legame è pericoloso e dannoso.”

“Ok, questa è la mia piccola assassina russa che sta parlando e non la Nat degli Avengers. Qua ci vuole gelato e Netflix.” Clint si era alzato dal letto, prendendola in braccio con fin troppa facilità, ma lei non stava opponendo la minima resistenza. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. puoi dire a Sam di portarci qualcosa di schifoso da mangiare, visto che la signorina qui presente ha la dispensa piena solo di cose salutari?”

“Il signor Wilson ha detto che vi raggiunge tra 5 minuti.” 

“Ottimo, fallo entrare anche senza avvertirci.”

Si era seduto sul divano, continuando a tenere Natasha stretta tra le proprie braccia. Aveva acceso il televisore mettendo subito sul suo programma preferito.

“Oh, sta per iniziare quel cartone animato che hanno fatto su noi! Lo hai mai visto? Scommetto di no. Ma dovresti! E’ molto carino!” 

La spia lo stava ignorando, continuando a bearsi del calore del suo corpo. Era un passo in avanti. Era uscita dal letto anche se era solo per spostarsi sul divano. Aveva passato gli ultimi 5 giorni sotto le coperte, alzandosi solo per mangiare o andare in bagno. 

Le era sembrato che il mondo le fosse di nuovo crollato addosso e non sapeva come rimettersi in piedi.

“Ti - pročny čem mramor.”

“Sai che non parlo russo, anche se hai cercato di insegnarmelo.”

“Sono più dura del marmo.”

“Si, immagino tu lo sia. Sei ancora in piedi e non hai passato proprio dei bei 30 anni, se devo proprio essere sincero.” 

Aveva sentito la porta aprirsi e i passi leggeri di Sam che si facevano sempre più vicini. 

“Ehi, vi ho portato anche della pizza. L’ha ordinata Bruce prima di sparire in laboratorio.”

Nello sentire il nome dello scienziato si era irrigidita per un istante. Anche lui l’aveva rifiutata. Per paura o qualsiasi scusa volesse usare, ma era fuggito.

“E Barnes è di nuovo in palestra.”

Questa volta aveva trattenuto il respiro per un attimo di troppo e Clint se n’era reso subito conto.

“Grazie Sam, ero appena riuscito a farla calmare.”

“Ignorando il problema non si risolve nulla.” Il militare si era seduto accanto a loro, permettendosi di accarezzare i capelli di Natasha. “Vogliamo parlarne seriamente o continuare a girare attorno alla questione?”

“Ignoriamo? Non è quello che fa sempre Tony ed è riuscito ad arrivare alla veneranda età di 46 anni?” Natasha aveva girato un po’ il viso, continuando a tenerlo più nascosto possibile contro Clint, per poter guardare Sam almeno con un occhio.

“Tu non sei Tony. Ora mangi questa pizza. Poi vai a farti un lunghissimo bagno. E poi vai nella tua stanza del relax fino a quando non consumi almeno una dozzina di punte e fai chiarezza nella tua testa.”

Aveva sospirato, lasciando finalmente andare Clint per mettersi comodamente seduta tra i due uomini. Razionalmente sapeva che Sam aveva ragione, ma non riusciva a reagire.

“Lui ha il legame. Tu no. E su questo nessuno può farci molto. Ma stai sprigionando feromoni e non so come questo sia possibile.”

Natasha aveva girato di scatto la testa verso di lui.

“Cosa?”

“Come cosa? Non ti sei accorta che lui ha reagito al tuo odore? Quello di alpha eccitato e omega in calore ha fatto scattare l’interruttore, ma poi ha reagito al tuo odore. Per lui sei ancora il suo omega.”

“Non sono l’omega di nessuno, Sam.” Si era sporta prendendo un trancio di pizza. Forse se avesse iniziato a mangiare l’avrebbero lasciata in pace. “Se fossi il suo omega, non sarebbe fuggito come se fossi appestata. Carino il fatto che quando sia seria con un uomo questi scappi a gambe levate. Posso capire che il mio soprannome non ispiri molta fiducia agli uomini, ma è brutto discriminare così.”

Clint aveva cercato di soffocare una risata, ma non ci era riuscito sviluppando così un suono che l’aveva fatta sorridere.

“Non che tu te li scelga bene. Prima Hulk e poi il Winter Soldier.”

“Che ne sai tu? Magari Tony aveva ragione quando ha detto che mi piace il sesso violento.”

Sam aveva semplicemente scosso la testa, mentre anche lui prendeva un trancio di pizza. 

Almeno in quel momento poteva ignorare tutto il resto e godersi la compagnia dei suoi amici. Poteva fare finta che non fosse successo nulla, che una volta scesa al piano comune le cose sarebbero state come sempre. James si sarebbe seduto accanto a lei a colazione o mentre guardavano un film. Sarebbero andati insieme in palestra. Avrebbero trascorso altro tempo insieme. Poteva illudersi che non era cambiato nulla. Anche se sapeva perfettamente che non era così.

Lo sapeva mentre guardava il proprio riflesso nello specchio dietro la sbarra. Lo specchio le restituiva l’immagine di una donna. Non c’era una ragazzina spaventata. Non c’era una bambina che non aveva nessun posto al mondo a cui appartenere. 

Aveva ascoltato il consiglio di Sam. Si era nutrita di qualcosa di più sostanzioso di yogurt e barrette energetiche. Aveva fatto un lunghissimo bagno caldo, in compagnia di Clint che era rimasto seduto per terra con la schiena appoggiata alla vasca e le leggeva le ultime notizie che li riguardavano. Poi si era infilata dei leggins e una cannottiera ed era scesa nella sua stanza da ballo. Aveva legato i lacci delle punte attorno alle caviglie con movimenti veloci e precisi e aveva ordinato a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di far partire della musica. 

Non c’era un vecchio pianoforte. Non c’erano ordini urlati. Non c’erano altre ragazze.

Non c’erano degli occhi azzurri a osservarla da un angolo della stanza. 

C’era solo lei, c’era il rumore delle sue punte sul parquet. C’era la musica che riempiva ogni angolo della stanza.

Un rumore stonato era provocato dai pensieri che continuavano a susseguirsi nella sua testa. C’era una tempesta che non le dava tregua. Erano delle emozioni tumultuose che non le lasciavano pace. Non avrebbe dovuto possederne. Avrebbe dovuto essere solo un involucro vuoto. Una bambola assassina che eseguiva ordini con precisione e freddezza.

Ma non lo era mai stata.

In tutta la sua perfezione, non era mai diventata davvero la recluta che volevano che fosse. Un’omega nella Stanza Rossa doveva essere eliminata subito. Non avrebbe mai dovuto superare i primi stadi dell’allenamento. Non avrebbe mai dovuto raggiungere la pubertà e la conseguente maturità sessuale. Eppure lei ce l’aveva fatta. Aveva superato tutte le prove che le avevano messo di fronte. Aveva accettato tutto quello che le avevano imposto. Era diventata letale e questo la rendeva perfetta ai loro occhi.

Era forte. Era marmo. 

Non si era spezzata allora, quando era soltanto una ragazzina e con forza le avevano tolto l’unica cosa che le era mai appartenuta. Non l’avevano spezzata con nessuna delle loro missioni, con nessuno degli allenamenti disumani a cui era sottoposta. Era anche più dura del marmo. E dietro tutta questa durezza c’erano delle emozioni a cui non aveva mai fatto caso, che aveva reputato inutili e le aveva accantonate in qualche recesso della propria mente.

“Natasha, avrei bisogno della tua assistenza in cucina. Tipo, subito.” La voce di Tony aveva interrotto la musica e i suoi pensieri. Era trascorsa una settimana da quando Tony si era rinchiuso nel proprio attico e oramai il suo calore doveva essere finito. Questo spiegava la richiesta di raggiungerlo in cucina. 

Senza togliersi le punte era andata verso l’ascensore. Qualcosa le diceva che era sul serio meglio sbrigarsi questa volta, e non ignorare le richieste di Tony come faceva fin troppo spesso. Anche quando Tony la chiamava con urgenza. 

Le porte dell’ascensore si erano aperte sulla sala comune e la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata portare istintivamente una mano a coprire il naso. Tutto il piano comune odorava di alpha.

Alpha aggressivi.

Si era fermata sulla porta della cucina osservando Steve e James che si fissavano. Erano in piedi e continuavano ad emanare tutto l’odore che dovevano possedere. Tony, d’altro canto, era seduto a tavola e beveva caffè, controllando qualcosa sul proprio tablet.

“Ti pregherei di portare via il tuo alpha, perché il mio è troppo testardo per muoversi.”

Poteva percepire gli occhi di James su di sé anche se lei non lo stava guardando.

“Mi hai davvero chiamata per una cosa simile? E smettila di sprigionare feromoni per far andare su di giri questi due.”

“Ma è divertente.” Tony le aveva sorriso. “E non lo sto facendo apposta. Non so perché il mio odore sia ancora così forte. Ho provato anche ad andarmene, ma il biondino ha iniziato a ringhiare prima contro di me, poi contro Barnes, che ha ringhiato a sua volta. E così siamo giunti a questa situazione in cui non fanno che guardarsi, ringhiare e cercare di misurarselo per vedere chi ce l’ha più lungo.”

“Prometti altro sesso a Steve e andatevene, no?”

“Stai scherzando? Sto a malapena in piedi.” Il miliardario aveva sospirato, voltandosi poi verso i due alpha. “Steve, posso andare in laboratorio?”

“No.” La voce di Steve era bassa, piena di aggressività e possessione. Il biondo l’aveva guardata, per poi tornare a guardare l’uomo che aveva di fronte. 

“Visto?” Tony aveva fatto un’alzata di spalle, sorseggiando altro caffè.

I due alpha reagivano come era consono alla loro natura. Steve cercava di proteggere il proprio omega dalla presenza di un altro alpha. Anche se l’altro alpha non sembrava minimamente interessato all’omega in questione. 

“E cosa dovrei esattamente fare? Non so se sei stato informato su come si sia svolta la vita nella Torre in questa ultima settimana.” Si era seduta dal lato opposto del tavolo, in modo da poter guardare Tony e i due uomini dietro di lui. Si stava togliendo le punte, in modo da poter essere più libera nei movimenti se ci fosse stato bisogno di un suo intervento, anche se ne dubitava.

“Sì, Bruce mi ha lasciato un messaggio ieri mattina.” Tony aveva alzato lo sguardo dal proprio tablet e l’aveva guardata. Aveva fatto solo un debole sorriso. “E non avrei voluto chiamare proprio te, ma sei l’unica che può fare qualcosa se questi due decidono di passare alle mani. Barnes ascolterà probabilmente solo te.”

“Non ascolterà neppure me se succede qualcosa.” 

C’erano troppi odori in quella stanza. Erano troppo forti, troppo decisi. Reagivano sprigionando ognuno il proprio per difendere un territorio, una posizione. Tony compreso, anche se sembrava la persona più tranquilla dell’universo mentre beveva del caffè e controllava con molta probabilità la posta. Non era un omega spaventato dalla presenza di due alpha giovani e forti. Perché si fidava ciecamente del proprio alpha. Perché per buona parte della sua vita aveva fatto finta di essere uno di loro. 

“Il tuo odore.” 

Aveva percepito di nuovo gli occhi di James su di sé, ma non voleva guardarlo.

“Ah, te ne sei accorto anche tu, Barnes?” Tony si era voltato nuovamente verso gli alpha, sorridendo al moro. “E’ spettacolare come il corpo umano possa reagire agli stimoli esterni, anche quando non dovrebbe più essere possibile.”

Poi era successo tutto in un secondo. 

Aveva scavalcato il tavolo e si era ritrovata tra i due uomini. Le braccia estese e i palmi delle mani rivolti ai due alpha. Steve, da brava testa calda che era, aveva reagito a Tony che parlava direttamente a James e a questi che lo guardava.

“Ci diamo una calmata ora, Steve?” Aveva guardato il Capitano negli occhi e questi aveva ricambiato. Il suo petto era a contatto con il suo palmo ma non sembrava voler fare un passo in avanti.

“Sembri Chris Pratt che cerca di calmare i suoi velociraptor.” Tony sorseggiava di nuovo il proprio caffè, osservando la scena. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., fa una foto di questo momento, ti prego.”

Natasha aveva sbuffato alle sue parole, ma non toglieva gli occhi da quelli di Steve. Non aveva paura di lui. Anche se era uno tra gli alpha più potenti che avesse mai incontrato, non lo temeva. Temeva di più l’alpha che era alle sue spalle. 

“Tony è mio.”

“Ehi, andiamo piano con gli aggettivi possessivi. Sono ancora mio.”

“Tony, stai zitto, non mi stai aiutando affatto.” Questa volta era stata lei a ringhiare, in modo che l’alpha si concentrasse di nuovo su di lei. “Steve, credi davvero che Bucky voglia rubarti Tony? Torna in te altrimenti lo dovrò fare a modo mio e non ti piacerà, lo sai.”

“Senti il suo odore!”

“Sta reagendo al tuo e al suo!”

“Anche al tuo, Nat.”

“Sto per picchiarti, te lo giuro.” Per un brevissimo istante aveva guardato Tony, che però stava guardando James.

“No, sono serio. Sta reagendo al tuo odore.”

Il tocco di freddo metallo era improvvisamente attorno al suo polso. Non lo stringeva. Non strattonava. Le dita si erano semplicemente chiuse attorno al suo braccio.

“Mi dispiace.” Aveva mormorato, sapendo che la donna lo avrebbe sentito.

Per un secondo il suo controllo della situazione aveva vacillato. La voce e l’odore di James avevano sfiorato un lato di lei che era morto molto tempo addietro e che non credeva potesse esistere ancora. Per un istante si era sentita di nuovo la giovane omega che era stata marchiata da quell’uomo e che le aveva detto quelle stesse due parole mentre lo portavano via da lei. Anche allora l’aveva avvolta con lo stesso odore. Possesso. Desiderio. Rimorso. Rimpianto.

Solo che ora lei non era più una bambina e poteva prendere il comando della situazione come meglio credeva, anche se era solo un omega rotto.

“Steve.” Aveva guardato ancora il biondo ed era improvvisamente determinata a far andare le cose come voleva lei, senza tergiversare ulteriormente. “James ha già un omega a cui appartenere, quindi puoi star certo che non toccherà Tony neppure con un dito. Tony, tu smettila di sogghignare perché giuro che dopo te la faccio pagare. E tu.” Si era voltata verso il Soldato, facendo un passo nella sua direzione. “Tu mi devi delle spiegazioni.”

Senza attendere alcuna risposta da parte dei tre uomini, si era incamminata trascinandosi dietro James che ancora non aveva lasciato libero il suo polso.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., portaci al mio alloggio.” Non appena la porta dell’ascensore si era chiusa, aveva spinto James contro la parete e aveva catturato le sue labbra con le proprie. Non avrebbe più sprecato altro tempo. Non avrebbe più pensato a cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato, oppure passare il tempo a piangere su ciò che era stato. Aveva sprecato abbastanza tempo a cercarlo, a cercare per assurdo anche di dimenticarlo. 

Il Winter Soldier era un fantasma che l’aveva legata a sé senza mai darle la possibilità di lasciarselo alle spalle. C’erano delle catene che la legavano a quel ricordo e anche quando aveva cercato di spezzarle in realtà non ci era mai riuscita. 

Due mani forti avevano stretto i suoi fianchi e lei lo aveva lasciato fare mentre l’attirava di più a sé. Le sue stesse mani avevano trovato posto attorno al collo dell’uomo. Con le dita accarezzava i capelli sulla sua nuca, mentre le loro labbra sembravano non volersi separare. 

In un attimo era lei quella con la schiena premuta contro la parete liscia. Le mani James stringevano le sue natiche e lei ne aveva approfittato per cambiare posizione e cingere la vita dell’uomo con le proprie gambe. 

Questa volta non gli avrebbe permesso di allontanarsi. Lo avrebbe legato a sé ancora una volta. Avrebbe trovato il modo di far funzionare la metà del legame che era ancora tangibile e avrebbe inventato qualcosa per la parte che mancava.

Aveva tirato i suoi capelli, costringendolo a piegare la testa all’indietro. Aveva baciato il suo collo, aveva sfiorato con le labbra la sua ghiandola. L’aveva graffiata con i denti e l’uomo aveva risposto come lei aveva sperato. 

Un lieve ringhio era uscito dalle sue labbra e subito dopo prendeva il comando della situazione catturando nuovamente le sue labbra. Non aveva smesso di baciarla neppure quando l’ascensore si era fermato. Tenendola sempre in braccio, erano entrati nel suo appartamento.

“Forse dovrei almeno farmi una doccia.” James aveva mormorato contro il suo collo, e lei aveva solo stretto di più i suoi capelli tra le proprie dita.

“Dopo. Non osare piantarmi di nuovo, James.” Gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani e lo aveva costretto a guardarla. “Non osare. Non stavolta.”

Si era specchiata nei suoi occhi azzurri e si erano guardati per qualche secondo. Quanto bastava per far decidere ad entrambi quale sarebbe stato il passo successivo.

Le loro labbra si erano incontrate nuovamente, mentre James si dirigeva verso la camera da letto. Con il braccio metallico la sorreggeva, mentre l’altra mano si faceva largo sotto la sua maglietta e le accarezzava la schiena. Non che in quel momento avesse avuto bisogno del suo aiuto da quanto le sue gambe continuavano ad essere strette attorno alla sua vita. 

Il primo indumento ad essere stato perso per strada era stata la sua maglia, seguita dal reggiseno lanciato da qualche parte non appena James era riuscito a toglierlo con una mano sola. Aveva riso al gemito frustrato che l’uomo aveva lasciato sfuggire dalle proprie labbra mentre non riusciva a sganciare l’intimo. E la sua risata era stata bloccata da labbra calde e screpolate. Alla risata si era succeduto un gemito quando la mano di James aveva stretto il suo seno e la sua schiena aveva toccato il letto. 

Con le dita aveva cercato di tirare su la maglietta di James, e quando lui aveva capito la sua difficoltà si era spostato per togliersela da solo. Natasha lo aveva guardato, con una mano aveva sfiorato il suo petto passando le dita su qualche piccola cicatrice che il siero nel suo corpo non aveva guarito.

L’aveva guardata ancora e come sempre lei aveva ricambiato lo sguardo. Era come se guardandosi quel momento sembrasse più reale, non un sogno o un’illusione in cui erano intrappolati. Stava succedendo nella realtà. Dopo quasi una vita intera passata a rincorrersi si erano finalmente trovati. Dopo così tanti anni, l’odore dell’uomo per cui aveva sempre provato qualcosa l’avvolgeva di nuovo. 

“Natalia…” Aveva messo una mano sulla sua quando lei l’aveva appoggiata sopra il suo cuore. Non era un sogno. James era di fronte a lei. Sentiva i battiti del suo cuore e non potè non sorridere mentre il Soldato si chinava per baciarla di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so come sia nato tutto ciò, ma devo fare un enorme ringraziamento alla Madda che come sempre è disposta a leggere le cazzate che scrivo mentre sono ancora in progress. Se questa cosa non è stata cestinata, è solo grazie a lei. E ora che siamo di nuovo in uno stesso fandom prevedo che dovrà leggere molta roba. Sorry, Mad. Sai che ti voglio bene.
> 
> Il titolo è una canzone di Sam Smith ed è stata ricantata anche da Sofia Karlberg, e trovo che sia schifosamente perfetta per questi due.


End file.
